El corazón de un oso
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: Ya en Minasato, Hiroyuki decide disfrutar del verano con sus amigos de la infancia. Cuando pasa más tiempo a solas con Juuichi descubre que este puede ser más amable y sensible de lo que aparenta a simple vista. ¿Acaso podrían ser ambos algo más que amigos?
1. Días 1-2

_En primer lugar, destacar que Morenatsu y sus personajes no me pertenecen; le pertenecen al Morenatsu Proyect Team. Si no han jugado, les recomiendo hacerlo porque es una de las mejores novelas gráficas que hay (eso sí, es bara/yaoi, como prefieran llamarlo)._

 _Esta historia va detrás de la de "Retorno a Minasato", la cual puse a modo de introducción; tardé un poco en escribirlo porque no sabía en qué personaje centrarme porque me gustan varios._

 _No es una traducción, es una adaptación, es decir, que me he tomado la libertad de modificar diálogos, acontecimientos y escenas (al fin y al cabo es sólo un fanfic, ¿No?). Espero que les guste._

* * *

Hiroyuki echó un rápido vistazo a las mesas, sus amigos parecían expectantes ante la decisión de con cuál de ellos se sentaría. Un sitio llamó la atención del joven, pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse hacia él, su amigo Torahiko lo detuvo.

"Eh, Hiroyuki. Ven a sentarte conmigo"

El joven iba a decirle que ya había tomado una decisión, pero Kouya se le adelantó.

"¿Por qué no le dejas decidir a él?"

Torahiko soltó el brazo de Hiroyuki, el cual había agarrado para conducirlo a sentarse con él, y a continuación se encaró con Kouya.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" le preguntó desafiante el tigre "¿Qué quieres que se siente contigo?"

"¿Acaso tienes algún problema con ello?" le respondió el otro.

Hiroyuki quería detenerlos, no quería que aquella reunión acabase en una pelea, y mucho menos si esa pelea era por su causa.

"Chicos, no tenéis por qué discutir. Quizá podamos sentarnos los tres juntos"

El hombre tigre se giró como si le hubiesen clavado un alfiler, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza. De nuevo Hiroyuki se preguntó si no habría algo detrás de aquello de sentarse todos separados…, el joven sintió como otra vez Torahiko tiraba de su brazo, por suerte paró enseguida porque su otro amigo, Juuichi el hombre oso se había levantado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, le dio un golpe a Torahiko y lo tiró al suelo, como había hecho al principio. Los demás no parecieron alarmados en absoluto, pero Hiroyuki no estaba acostumbrado a ello y se quedó paralizado. Kouya se sentó rápidamente.

"Nishimura, ¿Eliges sitio o no?" preguntó Juuichi con autoridad.

El joven se apresuró a sentarse con él, pues era el sitio que tenía en mente al principio. Juuichi no se esperaba que él fuera el elegido, y sus ojos se abrieron, pero rápidamente recuperó su expresión seria habitual.

Torahiko se levantó del suelo y puso una mueca de disgusto al ver a Hiroyuki sentado junto a Juuichi; rápidamente se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio.

Poco después llegó la comida, un montón de takoyaki, la carne típica de aquella zona de Japón, y verduras. Hiroyuki miraba con curiosidad a quien fue su amigo de la infancia; lo cierto es que de pequeño era algo más animado, pero el oso masticaba su comida en silencio, y además seguía con la misma expresión seria que había mantenido todo el rato.

El chico trató de adivinar qué podía ocurrirle a su amigo, pues no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente qué le pasaba. ¿Quizá tuviese algún problema con algún compañero en el Instituto? ¿O quizá había tenido una discusión con algún miembro de su familia? Bien podía ser una opción, ambas o ninguna. Aquello no llegaba a ningún lado, debía romper el hielo de alguna manera:

"Juuichi, crees que… ¿Está entrando mucho el sol por tu lado?"

Casi inmediatamente el muchacho se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, pues sonaba bastante ridículo, y se moría de la vergüenza.

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Bueno, es que si te da el sol podemos cambiar los asientos"

No, aquello solo lo estaba empeorando, e Hiroyuki deseó que le tragase la tierra, pero para su suerte, Kouji que estaba cerca de ellos decidió intervenir.

"No te preocupes porque Juuichi parezca enfadado, en realidad esa suele ser la cara que pone siempre"

El oso se sobresaltó al oír esto.

"¿Pero qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que no tengo cara de enfadado siempre"

"¿No asustaste a unos niños el otro día?"

De pronto Juuichi pareció incómodo, y se dirigió a Hiroyuki.

"¿Crees que parezco enfadado?"

"Un poco sí…"

"Lo siento, es algo que estoy intentando corregir"

El muchacho se sentía mal por su amigo y quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, pero antes de poder hacerlo, llegó el dueño del establecimiento para preguntarles qué era lo que querían beber. Tatsuki, el dragón fue el primero en responder, y pidió Sake, el licor de arroz.

"Pero él…" comenzó a decir Hiroyuki, que estaba sorprendido que pidiese una bebida alcohólica, al fin y al cabo el dragón no era mucho mayor que él.

"Sí" respondió el pequeño Shun "Tatsuki bebe a menudo"

"La ley es diferente para los dragones. Ellos asimilan el alcohol mejor que el resto de las especies" explicó Kouji.

El muchacho asintió y luego se apresuró a pedir un vaso de zumo; no se había dado cuenta, pero el takoyaki con verduras le había dado sed. El oso en cambio pidió un té.

Las bebidas llegaron poco después e Hiroyuki se bebió la suya casi de una sentada; Juuichi en cambio se bebió la suya con más calma; estaba a punto de terminarla cuando Tatsuki, en un claro estado de embriaguez llegó hasta su mesa.

"Chicos, ¿Por qué no echáis un trago conmigo?" preguntó "¡Venga, Hiroyuki!"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, y el osó respondió:

"El alcohol no está recomendado para menores, Tatsuki"

"Oh, venga. Tú ya eres todo un hombre, Juuichi y lo sabes mírate lo fuerte y lo grande que estás" y, dicho esto sus manos se dirigieron a la entrepierna de este "Y ahí abajo también estás…"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues antes de hacerlo, Juuichi le había atrapado en algo parecido a una llave y luego lo lanzó contra el suelo. Hiroyuki no tenía palabras; primero Torahiko, luego Tatsuki… sin duda el oso era aún más fuerte de lo que ya parecía de por sí, tendría que tener cuidado con sus palabras si no quería acabar mal parado… ahora que se acordaba, Juuichi de pequeño era muy bueno en el judo. Sí, algunos días cuando eran más pequeños le había visto con el uniforme puesto. ¿Eso significaba que aún seguía practicándolo? Al parecer, el muchacho había pronunciado su duda en voz alta, porque el oso le respondió que, efectivamente seguía practicándolo.

Hiroyuki quería preguntarle algo más, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento llegaron más platos a la mesa.

Después de comer, los chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre qué podían hacer.

"A mí se me ha ocurrido un juego muy chulo de supervivencia. Formamos dos equipos y nos escondemos lejos de Minasato. Luego tenemos que encontrarnos sin que los del otro equipo nos encuentren antes. Dura veinticuatro horas" dijo Torahiko.

"¡Qué juego más absurdo!" le respondió enseguida Shin, el gato el cual hacía a menudo comentarios despectivos aunque la mayoría sin mala intención.

"Si es verano, deberíamos hacer algo veraniego" apuntó Soutarou.

"¿Por qué no vamos a pescar?" propuso Shun.

"Somos un poco grandes para eso" le respondió con cariño Kouji.

"Ya lo tengo, vayamos a la playa" sugirió entonces Kounosuke, el tanuki, algo que les pareció a todos muy buena idea.

"Vaya, qué buena idea has tenido, Kounosuke. Es raro en ti" contestó Torahiko burlonamente.

"¿Qué dices? Yo no soy raro. Lo raro es proponer un juego de veinticuatro horas en medio del verano"

Y la respuesta les hizo reír a todos, salvo a Juuichi el cual murmuró algo así como que no era tan mala idea, pero disimuló al ser preguntado.

Finalmente decidieron que, la próxima vez que tuvieran todos libre su agenda irían juntos a la playa.

Todos lo estaban pasando bien, pero el tiempo pasaba y se hacía tarde e iba siendo hora de volver a casa. Hiroyuki iba a volver a casa de sus abuelos, que era donde se hospedaba, pero Torahiko insistió en acompañarlo.

"La residencia Ooshima está por otro lado" dijo Hiroyuki "No tienes que venir conmigo si no te pilla de paso"

"Pero es que me apetece acompañarte, si no es molestia" respondió él, a lo que el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

Ambos emprendieron el camino que separaba el Raimon de la casa de los abuelos de Hiroyuki. Mientras paseaban, el muchacho miró a su alrededor de nuevo. Definitivamente aquello era el Japón rural, la imagen de la paz y el sosiego alejada de aquellas ciudades tan aglomeradas y llenas de contaminación; esa imagen de contraste entre el medio rural y el urbano que hacía a aquel un país de contrastes.

"Apuesto a que aquí de noche se ven las estrellas perfectamente" dijo Hiroyuki rompiendo el silencio "¡En la ciudad es imposible con todas las luces!"

"Sí, se ven todas las constelaciones. Si quieres podemos ir a verlas…"

"¡Me encantaría!"

"El problema es que tendrá que ser otro día. Mañana tengo que ayudar a mis padres… ya sabes en la Residencia. Cosas del negocio familiar"

Torahiko parecía tan desilusionado, que el muchacho se dispuso a cambiar rápidamente de tema.

"Tora, me alegro mucho de que me hayas escrito esa carta. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, volver a veros a todos"

"Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí, Hiroyuki. Mucho"

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de los abuelos del chico.

"Espero que… podamos vernos este verano. Ya sabes que puedes pasarte por la Residencia Ooshima cuando quieras"

Hiroyuki asintió, pero no se comprometió, aún no había decidido qué quería hacer. Finalmente, se despidieron y el tigre volvió a su casa.

 **Día 2**

Hiroyuki despertó en una habitación a la que no estaba acostumbrado y, durante un momento no supo dónde estaba; pero pronto recordó que era la casa de sus abuelos en Minasato. Era el segundo día de sus vacaciones y, con gran energía salió de su sábana para dirigirse al comedor. Sus abuelos ya se habían levantado. Su abuela le sonrió amablemente mientras le servía un cuenco de leche.

"¿Quieres unas galletas de arroz, Hiro?" preguntó la anciana "Aún tienes que crecer"

El muchacho rio para sus adentros. Aunque era cierto, desde luego nunca sería tan alto como lo era entonces Torahiko.

Su abuelo, que estaba leyendo el periódico, levantó la vista un momento.

"¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?" preguntó.

Hiroyuki no contestó enseguida. Pensó en que Torahiko le había propuesto pasarse por la residencia Ooshima, y que Tatsuki mencionó que estaba trabajando en el taller. Lo cierto es que ambas opciones parecían estupendas, pero no se decidía. Lo cierto era que no quería causar más molestia en casa así que pensó que podía dar una vuelta para aclarar sus dudas. Sí, eso le convencía más.

"Creo que voy a salir. Igual me paso a visitar a Torahiko cuando salga de su trabajo"

Su abuelo asintió con la cabeza y de nuevo volvió a su periódico.

Más tarde, Hiroyuki se encontraba dando vueltas por el pueblo. Lo cierto es que no había mucho que ver allí y aún quedaba un buen rato antes de que el tigre terminase su trabajo, así que se paró a descansar a la sombra de un árbol.

No le costó mucho distraerse, enseguida vino a su mente la imagen de Torahiko yendo a recibirlo; de no ser por aquella carta nunca habría vuelto, seguramente en aquel momento estaría en su casa viendo algún programa aburrido por la televisión solo porque no tendría otra cosa mejor que hacer...

De pronto, una voz grave lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

"Nishimura, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que era Juuichi, el oso siempre solía llamarlo por el apellido. Lo cierto es que resultaba algo incómodo, pero Hiroyuki sabía que solo estaba tratando de ser educado y lo dejó pasar.

"Sí, simplemente estaba pensando"

"Te vi aquí parado sin hacer nada y pensé que quizá te había dado un golpe de calor o algo. Me alegro de que no fuera así"

"Juuichi, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"

"Yo… estoy entrenándome"

A Hiroyuki le picó la curiosidad.

"¿Entrenándote? ¿Para qué?"

"Para un torneo de Judo, se celebra en Kazenari. Suele ser una vez al año"

Kazenari era una ciudad cercana a Minasato a la que se podía ir fácilmente en bus. La gente del pueblo solía desplazarse cuando necesitaban algo que no encontraban allí.

Hiroyuki recordó que nunca había visto participar a Juuichi en ningún torneo cuando eran niños, seguramente hubiese desaprovechado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo cierto es que tenía curiosidad por ver a su amigo en un combate de judo real.

"¿Podría ir a verte? Si no te importa, claro"

"No, bueno, no me importa siempre que sepas comportarte"

El tono de voz de Juuichi indicaba que había una historia detrás. Hiroyuki decidió no preguntarle, pero estaba casi seguro de que Torahiko tenía algo que ver.

"¿Pero no te importa entrenarte en vacaciones? Lo cierto es que el torneo podría ser en otra fecha…" opinó el muchacho.

"¡Qué va! Cuando algo te gusta de verdad hay que poner esfuerzo en ello. Si no te esfuerzas te quedas en algo mediocre"

Hiroyuki quedó asombrado ante la determinación de Juuichi. Lo cierto es que de más pequeño este no mostraba aquella actitud tan decidida, aunque por entonces ya era al menos, más responsable de lo que era él. El muchacho no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia ya que, entre otras muchas cosas, a él nunca se le dieron bien los deportes.

Juuichi se dio cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato y se despidió de Hiroyuki para continuar con su entrenamiento.

"Lamento haberte hecho perder la concentración"

"No importa, Nishimura. Después de todo yo empecé la conversación. Bueno, adiós"

"Adiós"

Poco después, el muchacho supo que había esperado lo suficiente para que el horario de trabajo de Torahiko hubiera llegado a su fin, así que se levantó para dirigirse a la Residencia Ooshima. De pronto el muchacho sintió cómo sus ropas estaban impregnadas de sudor, algo que no era raro considerando el calor que hacía.

"Ya me daré un baño cuando llegue a casa" pensó.

Cuando el tigre salió de su trabajo y se encontró al muchacho esperándolo se puso muy contento, y rápidamente se mostró entusiasta de hacer algo juntos.

"¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?" sugirió el tigre, algo a lo que el muchacho se mostró favorable, así que ambos anduvieron un buen rato por el pueblo, simplemente disfrutando del tiempo libre que tenían sin preocupaciones. Lo cierto es que allí todo le recordaba a su infancia.

"¡Mira, Tora!" exclamó el muchacho señalando a uno de los columpios "En uno de esos columpios fue donde Kounosuke se cayó y se rompió un brazo"

"Sí, y todavía me acuerdo de lo que escribimos luego en su escayola… ¡A nuestros padres no les gustó nada que usásemos ese vocabulario tan sucio!"

Y ambos rieron; sí, lo cierto es que de niños Kounosuke, Torahiko y él estaban tan unidos como los tres mosqueteros; juntos habían gastado muchas bromas y se lo habían pasado genial. Era cierto que alguna vez se habían pasado de la raya, como aquella vez que encontraron un lagarto y lo metieron en clase, este se escapó y se fue directo a la mesa de su maestro Botan; pero lo cierto es que no cambiaría aquellos recuerdos por nada.

"A papá le hubiera gustado volver conmigo" comentó Hiroyuki "Seguro que él también hecha todo esto de menos"

"¿Y por qué no se lo has propuesto?"

"Pues porque tiene que trabajar, y porque me parece que a mi madre no le gustaría…"

De pronto deseó no haber dicho aquello; era cierto que su madre era uno de los motivos por los que había tenido que mudarse, pero no quería hacerla ver como la única culpable, él podría haber contactado con ellos más a menudo.

"Los padres pueden ser un poco aguafiestas a veces. Mi padre siempre está diciéndome que todo esto de la natación es una pérdida de tiempo"

"¿Natación?"

"Es cierto, no te lo he contado. Empecé en el Instituto, quería hacer algún deporte que me ayudara con mi desarrollo, y encontré ese. Lo cierto es que me gusta bastante, y me ayudó a estar en forma ¿De dónde crees que vienen mis músculos?"

Y dicho esto sacó bola.

"¿No quieres tocar, Hiroyuki?

Ambos continuaron charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de cenar y tuvieron que despedirse.

* * *

 _Torahiko era un buen personaje, pero él nunca llegó a tener ruta en el juego, por eso decidí darle algo más de importancia en este fanfic._

 _Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Son muchos días, así que en función del tiempo que tenga trataré de escribir más de uno por capítulo._


	2. Días 3-4

_Bueno, pasó una semana, así que aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste_

* * *

 **Día 3**

Hiroyuki caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el pueblo. Al parecer Torahiko volvía a estar ocupado con otro turno laboral, y al parecer los otros chicos también tenían planes aquel día: Shin estaba haciendo sus deberes, Kouya tenía un ensayo con su banda, Kouji y Soutarou tenían entrenamiento futbolístico, Juuichi estaba con el club de judo, Kounosuke debía ayudar en la tienda de su familia y Tatsuki estaba trabajando en el taller; en aquellos momentos el muchacho deseaba de verdad encontrar alguna actividad que se le diera bien, pero en los deportes u otras actividades físicas era un negado, y tampoco estaba hecha para él la música.

"¡Soy un desastre!" se lamentaba.

"¿Pero qué dices?"

El muchacho se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz y cayó al suelo. Pronto vio que era su amigo Shun, claro, con él no se había puesto en contacto, debería haberlo hecho, pues al contrario que los otros no debía tener ningún plan si estaba allí.

El pequeño lobo lo ayudó a levantarse. Tal y como el muchacho había pensado, no tenía nada que hacer, así que ambos aprovechando que hacía calor fueron a nadar al río.

Cuando eran más pequeños siempre nadaban allí, no obstante había que tener cuidado, pues en la parte más profunda del río se formaban remolinos y, si uno tenía la mala suerte de acercarse demasiado podía llegar a ahogarse, como le pasó una vez a Shun… lo cierto es que el lobito había aprendido la lección y nunca se alejaba de la orilla a partir de entonces. Pasaron allí un buen rato, chapoteando como cuando eran pequeños, pero después de un tiempo se cansaron de aquello. Hiroyuki se dio cuenta entonces que era mucho más tarde de lo que él pensaba, sin duda aquello de que el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes era cierto.

"Oye, Hiroyuki" dijo entonces Shun "¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros en Minasato?"

"Me temo que no. Me encantaría, pero tengo que volver al Instituto"

"¿Y por qué no te apuntas al Instituto de Kazenari? Los demás vamos allí, en autobús se llega muy rápido"

"Es que a mis padres no les gustaría… además la casa es de mis abuelos, y no me puedo mudar con ellos, ellos ya son mayores para…"

"¡Es que no quiero que te vayas!"

Shun lo había interrumpido, y, sus ojos habían comenzado a inundarse de lágrimas; a pesar de ser un adolescente, el pequeño lobo seguía siendo un niño en el fondo. Hiroyuki no quería hacerle llorar, y pensó rápidamente en algo que decir.

"Pero no te preocupes, Shun. Ahora estoy…"

"Cuando acabe el verano te irás y no volverás"

"¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?"

Shun asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Hiroyuki colocó la mano en su hombro.

"Escucha Shun. Yo voy a intentar volver, pero ahora de momento no me he ido a ninguna parte. ¡Vamos a disfrutar el momento!"

El pequeño lobo se secó las lágrimas y de nuevo volvía a sonreír.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Vamos a disfrutar el momento! ¡Te echo una carrera hasta la tienda de golosinas!" exclamó Shun, y echó a correr.

"¡No vale, has empezado a correr antes de avisarme!" protestó Hiroyuki mientras lo perseguía.

El resto del día lo pasaron en el pueblo mientras se comían un helado de chocolate cada uno.

"¿Qué tal lo has pasado, Hiroyuki?" le preguntó su abuela mientras le servía la cena: una ensalada y un poco de pescado.

"Bien, he tenido suerte de que Shun no tuviera nada qué hacer. ¡Ojala encontrara algo que me gustara y se me diera bien!"

"¿No has probado a coleccionar insectos?" le sugirió su abuelo.

"Abuelo, en la ciudad no hay tantos insectos como aquí" repuso el muchacho

"Bueno, pues prueba con sellos"

Ante esto, el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente aquello no le interesaba para nada. Antes irse a dormir, Hiroyuki recibió una llamada telefónica de sus padres. Querían saber qué tal estaba.

"Espero que estés siendo un buen chico en casa de tus abuelos" le dijo su madre "¡Como me entere de que las has liado te traeré a casa derechito!"

"Tranquila mamá, aquí está todo bien"

"¡Y espero que tengas hecha tu tarea cuando vuelvas!"

Hiroyuki de pronto se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquello? Aún no había tocado si quiera sus libros de ejercicios que tenía que terminar antes de finalizar sus vacaciones.

"Sí mamá, la tendré. No te preocupes"

"Sí que me preocupo, hijo. La última vez lo dejaste todo para última hora y tuvimos que contratar a un profesor particular para que te ayudara y nos salió muy caro"

El muchacho supo que tenía que ponerse a ello, pero estaba tan cansado que lo mejor sería ponerse al día siguiente.

 **Día 4**

Hiroyuki pasó la mayor parte del día mirando al techo de la habitación. Había rellenado un par de problemas, cuando se dio cuenta de que en aquella habitación tan mal ventilada le iba a ser imposible concentrarse en nada. Probó a llamar a su amigo Shin, quizá si ambos hacían las tareas juntos sería más sencillo; pero cuando lo hizo saltó el contestador, al parecer había salido.

"No puede ser tan difícil" pensó para sí, y de nuevo trató de ponerse a ello.

 _Si un tren sale de Fukushima a las 12:00 y circula a una velocidad de 300 km/h y al mismo tiempo otro tren sale de Osaka a las…_

No pudo acabar de leer el problema, las matemáticas nunca habían sido uno de sus fuertes; en otras asignaturas como ciencias naturales era mucho mejor, pero no tenía tarea de aquello.

"¡Venga, concéntrate!" pensó para sí, y, con un poco de esfuerzo logró terminar el problema de los trenes, comprobó su calculadora que el resultado era correcto.

"¡Sí!"

En esos momentos, su abuela lo llamó para que bajase a comer.

Después de la comida, el muchacho continuó haciendo sus deberes, hasta que decidió hacer una pausa y dirigirse hasta el salón, donde sus abuelos veían la televisión. Al verlo le preguntaron si todo iba bien, a lo que el muchacho asintió. Al parecer estaban viendo las noticias. No había mucha novedad, las típicas noticias de economía y como los precios seguían subiendo mientras el gobierno pensaba aplicar un nuevo impuesto… pero entre todas aquellas noticias sí hubo una que le interesó: casi al finalizar el informativo, el locutor contó que las luciérnagas se iban a ver muy bien en el medio rural, lejos de las ciudades contaminadas. Hiroyuki recordó entonces que, alguna vez que se había quedado fuera cuando se puso el sol, las había visto.

"¿Y por qué no voy a verlas ahora?" pensó el muchacho para sí.

Su abuelo le dio unas pocas indicaciones sobre dónde tenía que ir, y el muchacho se puso los zapatos y salió. Poco después abandonó el pueblo y trató de ir por donde su abuelo le había indicado pero le estaba costando ver; de nuevo su memoria le había vuelto a fallar y se había olvidado de llevar una linterna. Al rato, cansado de buscar y no encontrar nada decidió sentarse en el suelo. Tenía que espabilar, dentro de no mucho acabaría la secundaria, no podía seguir siendo tan descuidado. El muchacho soltó un suspiro y, de pronto algo llamó su atención: ¿Qué era aquella luz que se veía a lo lejos? ¿Acaso era…?

"¡Un fuego fatuo!" pensó alarmado Hiroyuki "Eso significa que hay un fan… fanta…"

Súbitamente echó a correr; el extraño fuego fatuo parecía perseguirlo y el muchacho presa del pánico no vio la rama en el suelo y cayó. Un rostro apareció de pronto.

"¡FANTASMA!" gritó con miedo.

"Puede que no sea muy agraciado, pero no tienes por qué faltarme el respeto"

Aquella voz le sonaba, y a la luz pudo ver que se trataba de su amigo Juuichi; el fuego fatuo no era otra cosa que una pequeña linterna que el oso llevaba consigo.

Hiroyuki respiró aliviado. Todo el mundo sabía que los fantasmas no son reales… ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan infantil y estúpido como para creer que Juuichi era uno de ellos?

"Lo siento, te vi ahí, estaba oscuro…"

"No lo estaría si llevaras una linterna" le interrumpió el oso con tono serio, como si fuera un adulto regañando a un niño.

"Se me olvidó en casa de mis abuelos"

"Pues no deberías tener despistes como esos. Es peligroso andar por ahí de noche sin una luz. ¿Qué pasa por ejemplo si vas cerca del río?"

El muchacho sabía que el oso llevaba la razón, pero se limitó a bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

"¿Me puedes explicar qué haces aquí a estas horas, Nishimura?"

"Yo estaba buscando luciérnagas"

Juuichi encarnó una ceja.

"¿Buscando luciérnagas? Bueno, pues en ese camino no están"

"Estaba yendo por donde mi abuelo me indicó"

El oso negó con la cabeza.

"Me parece que llevas demasiado tiempo lejos del pueblo, Nishimura. No creo que ya recuerdes todos los caminos"

De nuevo Hiroyuki tenía que darle la razón a Juuichi. Quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación para no sentirse tan mal consigo mismo.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí?"

"Salgo a dar una vuelta, lo hago todas las noches antes de irme a dormir, me sirve para despejarme" el oso miró al muchacho, y siguió hablando "De todas formas creo que deberías ir a casa. Vamos, te acompaño"

Hiroyuki asintió y se preparó para seguir al oso, pero en aquel momento sintió que le dolía la pierna, seguramente a causa del tropezón con la rama. Juuichi se apresuró a inspeccionar el daño.

"No parece que te hayas roto nada, no creo que sea un esguince, será del golpe"

"Pero me duele mucho"

En esos momentos, el oso se agachó y le pidió al muchacho que se pusiese sobre su espalda, que lo llevaba.

"¿Estás seguro? No quiero molestar…"

"No es molestia; si puedo cargar y lanzar a Torahiko puedo contigo"

El muchacho frunció el ceño ante la comparación, ¡Cómo si necesitaba que le recordaran que Torahiko había crecido mucho más que él! Pero aceptó la ayuda del oso y se subió a su espalda.

"Me pregunto que le ocurrirá a Tora, antes éramos Kounosuke y yo quienes le animábamos a gastar bromas" comentó de pronto Hiroyuki.

"Antes no era así en absoluto" comentó Juuichi "Después de que tú te fueras se quedó hecho polvo, pensábamos que estaba enfermo o algo así, pero luego comenzó a pasar tiempo con Tatsuki y se volvió como es ahora… ¡Un poco mala influencia es este Tatsuki!"

"Puede que sí, pero siempre se ha hecho cargo de nosotros desde que éramos niños, él es el mayor del grupo después de todo"

El oso seguía caminando por el sendero con el muchacho en su espalda. El joven comenzó a sentirse relajado, el pelaje del animal era cálido y suave, y el calor de su enorme cuerpo le estaba llegando a través de su espalda. Poco a poco los párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, aún sin dormirse oyó la voz de Juuichi que decía:

"No te preocupes si te duermes, te despertaré cuando lleguemos"

"No me estoy durmiendo" protestó débilmente Hiroyuki sin abrir los ojos.

"Sí lo estás. En serio, que no tengo ningún problema"

Y, finalmente el muchacho cayó en el mundo de los sueños por un breve lapso de tiempo después del cual lo desveló la voz del oso.

"Ya hemos llegado, Nishimura"

Con suavidad, el oso lo puso de nuevo en el suelo.

"¿Te sigue doliendo la pierna?"

El muchacho la estiró para hacer la prueba, aún le dolía, aunque no tanto como antes, estaría como nueva a la mañana siguiente.

"Está bien" respondió.

Hiroyuki se disponía a despedirse cuando Juuichi dijo:

"Si lo que quieres es ver luciérnagas podemos ir… mañana… si te apetece, claro"

Al muchacho se sorprendió ante la invitación, lo cierto es que sí.

"¿Nosotros dos o…?"

"Podemos avisar a los demás, si quieres, pero lo más probable es que ya estén ocupados"

"No, está bien. No me importa si vamos nosotros dos, Juuichi"

El oso asintió con la cabeza y, después de eso el lugar y la hora fueron fijados. Después de esto se despidieron y el muchacho entró en su casa.

"Ya estás de vuelta" le dijo su abuela al verlo entrar por la puerta "¿Has atrapado muchas luciérnagas?"

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

"Debí irme por el sitio que no era. Pero me encontré a Juuichi por el camino y hemos quedado mañana para ir a verlas juntos"

"Es muy buena idea. El joven Mikazuki conoce muy bien el lugar, seguro que no te pierdes"

"Seguro" murmuró el joven antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio para irse a dormir.

* * *

 _Shun me gusta mucho como personaje, aunque le pintaran TAN infantil, que no concuerda nada con la edad de dieciseis años pero bueno, solo es un juego así que... En la historia original tiene un papel fuera de su ruta, pero en este fanfic Shun tendrá un papel importante también._

 _La semana que viene verán como continúa._


	3. Días 5-6

_Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. La semana pasada no pude publicar porque estuve ocuàdo._

* * *

 **Día 5**

Hiroyuki pasó el día tratando de concentrarse en sus deberes, labor que le resultaba prácticamente imposible, pues en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ir a ver las luciérnagas. Las horas pasaban lentas y se impacientaba; casi a la hora de comer, recibió una llamada de su amigo Torahiko.

"Hiroyuki, he pensado que esta tarde si no tienes nada qué hacer podríamos quedar. Tal vez podríamos ir a Kazenari, seguro que allí encontramos algo que hacer"

"Lo siento, Torahiko. Es que esta tarde ya tengo planes"

Al otro lado de la línea pudo oír la respiración del tigre; el muchacho pensó que tal vez el otro no creyese en sus palabras, y pensase que solo era una excusa para no quedar con él, así que se apresuró a añadir:

"¡Pero si quieres podemos hacer algo mañana!"

Pero Torahiko simplemente dijo que daba igual y colgó el teléfono. Al muchacho le preocupó la voz tosca con la que le había dicho aquello, como si estuviera molesto.

Como le era imposible concentrarse en los deberes, Hiroyuki trató de echarse un sueño hasta que fuera la hora indicada, pero no pudo porque hacía demasiado calor… miró el reloj aburrido mientras las manecillas moverse lentamente… tic tac tic tac… finalmente supo que no podía esperar más y, cuando se fue aproximando la hora decidió ir antes, no soportaba la idea de permanecer allí ni un minuto más.

"Abuela, abuelo, me voy a ver las luciérnagas con Juuichi"

"Vale, Hiro. ¡Pero ponte un jersey, que esta noche ha refrescado!"

Finalmente terminó llegando al lugar acordado mucho antes, pese a ello Juuichi ya estaba allí.

"¡Qué pronto has llegado!" exclamó el muchacho.

"Tú también. Me alegro que no dejes todo para el final, no es un buen hábito"

Dicho esto se dirigieron al lugar donde verían a las luciérnagas; Juuichi encabezaba la marcha mientras Hiroyuki, que aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a andar por los caminos, lo seguía torpemente. Si bien era cierto que el muchacho lo retrasaba, el oso no hizo comentario al respecto alguno.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esa radio?" preguntó Hiroyuki mientras señalaba una radio vieja que Juuichi llevaba consigo "¿Funciona?"

"Supongo que sí. Era de mi padre, es muy antigua. Tiene muchos más años que nosotros dos juntos… la llevo como adorno, verla me da ánimos"

"Unos treintaicinco o algo así" murmuró el muchacho.

Siguieron caminando y, llegaron a un camino donde era más difícil avanzar, pues estaba cerca de un lago y es suelo estaba algo embarrado.

"¿Puedes ir solo, Nishimura?"

"Sí, puedo cruzar este camino yo solo"

"¿Estás seguro? Si necesitas ayuda puedes ir de mi mano"

De pronto, el muchacho sintió algo de vergüenza, la verdad es que la idea no le sonaba nada mal.

"Era una broma" se apresuró a añadir el oso, para frustración del muchacho, que no se había tomado aquella propuesta como una broma.

Finalmente, llegaron al lago. Se sentaron a esperar en silencio y, al poco tiempo comenzaron a aparecer puntitos verdes y resplandecientes; sin duda alguna se trataba de las luciérnagas. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, al rato, muchísimos de aquellos insectos luminosos aparecieron, el lago estaba cubierto por un aura de color verde por el gran número de luciérnagas.

Hiroyuki estaba maravillado, en toda su vida hubo imaginado jamás algo tan bello; Juuichi sonrió. El muchacho lamentó no haberse llevado una cámara, le hubiera gustado fotografiarlo, pero una fotografía no sería lo mismo como recordarlo así de bello en su memoria.

"No se ven cosas como esta en la ciudad, ¿Verdad?" le preguntó el oso, a lo que el muchacho negó con la cabeza "¿Sabes, leí que una luciérnaga solo vive una semana"

"Es un tiempo muy corto, pobrecillas"

"Creo que eso nos recuerda que no debemos desperdiciar el tiempo"

"Vaya…" murmuró el muchacho, que no sabía que su amigo pudiera ser tan profundo.

Ambos siguieron mirando en silencio aquella mágica escena. El tiempo seguía pasando, pero las luciérnagas seguían allí, de vez en cuando moviéndose en pequeños círculos o formando pequeños grupos lo cual hacía ver hileras de luces.

Fue Juuichi quien un tiempo después rompió el silencio.

"Deberíamos volver a casa. Me gustaría seguir mirando, pero creo que nuestras familias podrían preocuparse si ven que no volvemos"

A Hiroyuki le habría gustado seguir contemplando las luciérnagas, pero su amigo estaba en lo cierto, se iba a hacer tarde, además quería llegar a su casa antes de que sus abuelos se acostaran, pues igual los despertaba a su regreso y su abuelo no tenía buen despertar.

"Sí, volvamos"

El muchacho echó una última mirada a la escena y trató de hacer todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerla en su memoria.

Después de esto, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso al pueblo.

"Si quieres podemos volver a ver las luciérnagas otro día" propuso el oso.

"Cuando volvamos no creo que haya tantas, y lo cierto es que prefiero conservar esa escena en mis recuerdos así de bonita" respondió el muchacho.

"Bueno, si es lo que quieres… ha estado bien…, ya sabes, pasar tiempo contigo"

"A mí también me ha gustado, gracias por ver las luciérnagas conmigo, Juuichi"

Ambos se despidieron y regresaron cada uno a su casa. Hiroyuki no podía dejar de pensar que, en el momento que había dicho aquella frase, su amigo se había ruborizado un poco, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar, Juuichi se enojaba con facilidad y a veces era mejor no provocarlo, así que decidió no pensar más en ello.

El muchacho tuvo suerte y llegó a casa justo en el momento en el que sus abuelos se iban a ir a dormir, cuando su abuela le preguntó que tal lo había pasado, le contestó que muy bien y, como estaba muy cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa, se fue a dormir.

 **Día 6**

Hiroyuki había dormido aquel día más de lo habitual, cuando despertó ya muy tarde. Sus abuelos lo miraron con rostros serios, no querían que su nieto se volviera uno de aquellos adolescentes que trasnochaban y luego se levantaban tarde, pero él les aseguró que aquello no se volvería a repetir.

La hora de comer no le pillaba demasiado lejos, así que el muchacho se pasó lo que le quedaba de mañana ojeando un viejo libro que al parecer su padre había dejado allí, seguramente de cuando era más pequeño. Era un libro sobre samuráis, en él venían fotos de aquellos guerreros japoneses antiguos y se narraban algunas historias sobre algunos que habían hecho historia.

Después de la hora de comer salió a dar una vuelta, pero pronto se rindió pues hacía demasiado calor, así que decidió ir a la tienda de chucherías y se compró un helado.

Estaba comiéndoselo tranquilamente, cuando vio llegar corriendo por el camino a su amigo Kounosuke. El tanuki llegó empapado en sudor a donde el muchacho se encontraba y, al ver el helado que Hiroyuki tenía en la mano lo miró con deseo.

"No te voy a dar" le dijo el muchacho en tono cortante.

"Jo, mira que eres tacaño"

"Entra y compra uno para ti. De todas formas, ¿Por qué venías corriendo?"

"Estaba buscándote. Estoy buscando valientes que se atrevan a hacer una prueba de valor para esta noche"

Hiroyuki lo miró con interés.

"¿Y en qué consiste?"

"En buscar fantasmas, ¿acaso no recuerdas la leyenda del colegio?"

El muchacho pensó un poco, sí la recordaba, decían que existía un fantasma deambulando por allí, lo llamaban el séptimo maravilloso o algo por el estilo. Aunque no creía en aquella historia, pensó que entrar a hurtadillas en el colegio podía ser interesante, ¿Qué era la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

"De acuerdo, iré"

"Genial, reúnete conmigo y los otros dos valientes delante de la escuela entre las siete y las ocho"

Y, dicho esto el tanuki se fue corriendo por donde había venido.

"¿Dices que has quedado esta tarde con tus amigos, Hiro?" le preguntaba su abuela mientras el muchacho se preparaba para salir.

"Sí, pero no volveré tarde esta vez, lo prometo" le respondió el muchacho y, deseó que no le preguntaran qué iban a hacer, no quería mentirles; por suerte, sus abuelos no lo hicieron.

El muchacho se puso los zapatos y un jersey y corrió hacia la escuela, aún no había oscurecido del todo, y en la entrada pudo ver a Torahiko y a Shun; ellos debían ser los otros dos valientes a los que Kounosuke se refería.

"Mis padres me dieron permiso para salir" comentaba Shun "Pero no les dije que íbamos a colarnos en el colegio"

"Yo tampoco se lo comenté a mis abuelos"

"Pues yo ni siquiera tengo permiso" respondió Torahiko con una pícara sonrisa "Salí de mi cuarto a hurtadillas, espero que mi padre no se entere"

Los tres esperaban a Kounosuke, el cual al parecer volvía a retrasarse; como no volvía, comenzaron a recordar cosas que les habían ocurrido en el patio de recreo, como la vez que Kouji rompió sin querer una ventana con un balón, y todos se pusieron de acuerdo para que el profesor no supiera que había sido él (al final fueron descubiertos y juntaron sus propinas para pagar el cristal).

Finalmente, después de media hora apareció Kounosuke.

"¡Llegas tarde!" le reprocharon al unísono Torahiko e Hiroyuki.

"¿Pero qué me estáis contando? Yo os dije que estuvierais entre las siete y las ocho, y ahora mismo son las ocho, así que no llego tarde"

Desde luego el tanuki no tenía remedio.

"Además es más divertido jugar de noche" añadió, y los demás tuvieron que darle la razón.

Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos para realizar la prueba. La mirada de Torahiko daba muestras de no querer quedarse solo en ningún momento, pero Hiroyuki decidió ir con Shun; era el más pequeño, así que se quedaba más tranquilo si ambos iban juntos.

Al contrario que el tigre, el lobito estaba emocionado ante aquella aventura, y apremió al muchacho para empezar lo antes posible. No obstante, su ánimo se vio disminuido una vez estuvieron dentro, lo cierto es que era mucho más aterrador de lo que esperaban: todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y proyectaba raras y fantasmagóricas sombras en las paredes.

"¡Tenía que ser hoy luna llena!" pensó Hiroyuki con fastidio.

En aquel estado de nervios cada silbido del viento los ponía los pelos de punta, la leyenda era mentira, los fantasmas no existían… Pero, ¿Y si realmente existieran? ¿Si de verdad hubiese allí uno?

En aquel momento acababan de llegar a un aula oscura y al muchacho se le heló la sangre al oír un grito del pequeño lobo a sus espaldas.

"¡AHHH!"

Una sombra extraña estaba agarrando a Shun, así que sin pensarlo un momento Hiroyuki se lanzó hacia esta y le dio un fuerte golpe tirándola al suelo, al proyectar la linterna sobre el bulto vieron que no era más que un esqueleto de plástico, de los que los maestros usan para enseñar anatomía. Ambos se mostraron sumamente avergonzados de haberse asustado por aquello, así que sin decir una palabra salieron de aquel aula y pasaron a otra atravesando el largo y oscuro pasillo.

Estaban en el aula de arte, y el lobo le tiró al muchacho de la manga y, a continuación le señaló un dibujo que estaba allí puesto. Hiroyuki lo miró detenidamente; en el mismo aparecían unas nueve figuras deformadas y pintadas de diferentes colores en un fondo arcaico y desconocido; a juzgar por el aspecto el autor era un niño de no más de seis años. El muchacho se giró hacia su amigo, que parecía decepcionado.

"Hiroyuki, ¿No lo reconoces?"

El muchacho lo observó con detenimiento, y pudo ver una inscripción en aquel dibujo.

 _Hiroyuki Nishimura, edad 5 años._ ¡Aquel dibujo era suyo! Era un reflejo de su inocencia, él había pintado a sus amigos y a él mismo, y si miraba bien aquellas figuras tenían el mismo color de sus amigos, aunque algunas formas no se correspondían con la realidad. El muchacho miró aquella pintura un instante más antes de que los dos salieran de la habitación de nuevo al oscuro pasillo.

Justo en el momento en el que salieron, oyeron las voces de Torahiko y la de Kounosuke que venían corriendo por el pasillo, sus voces sonaban alarmadas.

"¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡No estamos solos!"

Hiroyuki pensó que estaban de broma.

"Dejad de intentar asustarnos, si creéis que me voy a tragar eso…"

"¡Es el maestro Botan, está aquí!"

Y, por si aún cabía duda, una figura iba detrás de ambos, la voz enfadada era inconfundiblemente la del maestro Botan. Sin dudarlo, Hiroyuki y Shun pusieron pies en polvorosa. Sus corazones latieron aceleradamente mientras salían al exterior y se escondían para que no pudieran verlos… los cuatro estaban agotados, pero contentos por la experiencia.

"¡Lo he conseguido!" exclamaba Kounosuke cuando recuperó el aliento "¡He hecho la foto de un fantasma!"

Los otros no parecieron muy convencidos.

"¡Enséñamela!" le exigió el Torahiko al tiempo que le arrebataba la cámara, pero al verla de cerca bufó "¡Es una cámara vieja!"

"Es para que no me acusaran de trucar la foto" explicó Kounosuke "Voy a revelarla y cuando estén os llamaré para que la veáis"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Les habría gustado hacer algún otro juego nocturno, pero se iba a hacer tarde, así que regresaron a sus casas.

El muchacho llegó un poco tarde, pero su abuela le había guardado su cena. Fue en ese momento que sonó el teléfono, Hiroyuki lo descolgó, pues sus abuelos estaban ocupados.

"Habla Juuichi Mikazuki. Me gustaría hablar con Hiroyuki Nishimura"

"Juuichi, soy yo"

"Nishimura… ¿Recuerdas que en la fiesta de bienvenida Kounosuke tuvo la idea de ir un día a la playa todos juntos?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo" respondió el muchacho preguntándose a qué se debía aquella pregunta.

"Pues, vamos a ir mañana"

"¿¡MAÑANA?!" exclamó Hiroyuki.

"Siento si esto te pilla de improvisto, es que era el único día en el que todo el mundo tenía un hueco libre, espero que a ti te venga bien"

"Sí, puedo ir sin problemas"

"Hemos quedado mañana a las ocho en la estación de autobuses. Creo que con que lleves lo justo y necesario basta"

"De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces"

"Hasta mañana, Nishimura.

Y el muchacho oyó cómo colgaba el teléfono al otro lado de la línea.

De pronto el muchacho se sintió emocionado ante la idea de ir a la playa al día siguiente con todos sus amigos… ¡Ya hacía unos días que no los veía a todos! Sería como en los viejos tiempos, cuando salían en pandilla.

De inmediato Hiroyuki se dirigió a su habitación a preparar su bolsa con lo necesario para el día siguiente, se preguntó si también tendría una pelota de playa, pero sus abuelos no podían recordarlo, así que decidió dejarlo pasar e irse a la cama, sabiendo que al día siguiente vería de nuevo a todos sus amigos.

* * *

 _Sé que muchas de las cosas eran de la ruta de Kounosuke y no de la de Shun, pero como dije es una adaptación, no una traducción. Espero que les haya gustado, la próxima semana verán el día de la playa._


	4. Días 7-8

_Bueno, ya pasó otra semana, y aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día 7**

Hiroyuki se levantó muy temprano aquella mañana, en realidad se había despertado incluso antes que sus abuelos, pero la emoción no lo dejaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Después de desayunar se aseguró de tener lo necesario y salió de casa. A pesar de lo temprano que era, ya había alguien allí, era Juuichi.

"¡Juuichi!" exclamó el muchacho con alegría corriendo a su encuentro.

"Vaya, Nishimura. Hoy te has levantado pronto" comentó el oso.

"Sí, no quería llegar tarde, parece que somos los primeros"

Juuichi asintió.

"Suelo levantarme pronto, ya sabes por el entrenamiento"

El muchacho supuso que Torahiko y Kouji que también estaban en clubes se habrían levantado ya aunque aún no hubiesen llegado; entonces Hiroyuki se fijó en la bolsa que el oso traía consigo.

"Juuichi, ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? Parece muy grande"

"Las cosas que necesitamos para la playa… Tu bolsa es muy pequeña…¿Seguro que no has olvidado algo? Los dos sabemos que eres despistado"

Hiroyuki bajó la mirada, tenía razón, ni siquiera había traído gafas de sol, no porque se le hubiesen olvidado en casa de sus abuelos, sino porque no las había llevado a Minasato siquiera.

"Ya te presto yo unas gafas" le respondió Juuichi mientras buscaba en la bolsa.

Acto seguido el oso le puso al muchacho unas enormes gafas de sol y, al hacerlo su mano rozó la mejilla del muchacho, que sintió como enrojecía y ni siquiera se percató de que las enormes gafas de sol habían caído al suelo.

Fue otra voz diferente la que sacó al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

"Ya estáis aquí, qué puntuales"

Era Kouya, al igual que sucedió el primer día, Shin estaba con él.

"Qué raro que hayas llegado pronto, ¿No, Hiroyuki? Esperemos que no llueva…"

El muchacho forzó una sonrisa, no le habían sentado bien aquellas palabras, al darse cuenta el gato se apresuró a disculparse.

"Es mi sentido del humor, nada más. En realidad es bueno que hayas llegado temprano"

Tatsuki fue el quinto en llegar al encuentro; y después llegó Kouji acompañado por Soutarou y Shun, al parecer los había ido a buscar, pues sus casas estaban muy cerca, para ir todos juntos. El lobito estaba de muy buen humor, al parecer tenía muchas ganas de ir a la playa.

"¿Qué pasa con Tora y Kounosuke?" preguntó entonces Kouya "Solo faltan ellos"

"Torahiko iba a recoger a Tatsuki su casa para que no llegara tarde" respondió Kouji con calma, al parecer confiaba en el tigre para traer allí al tanuki a tiempo.

Torahiko apareció poco después, ambos había ido corriendo; Kounosuke con el rostro completamente sudado lo seguía como podía detrás y, finalmente cuando llegaron se dejó caer en el suelo.

"¿Ves? Hemos llegado" comentó Kounosuke entre jadeos debido al sobresfuerzo.

"Los últimos" le espetó el tigre.

"Pero llegamos a tiempo ¿No?"

Torahiko dejó atrás aquella discusión y se dirigió al grupo:

"Lo siento. Fui a buscarlo y todavía estaba desayunando… ¡Y luego se entretuvo revisando a ver si lo tenía todo!"

"Pero era mejor asegurarse" se justificó el tanuki.

Daba igual lo que dijeran, Kounosuke no iba a cambiar aquel mal hábito.

El caso es que el autobús llegó y todos subieron a él. Kouji les había dicho que había una playa no muy lejos de Minasato, que si se iba en autobús se tardaba solo un par de horas en llegar; al parecer estaba cerca de unas montañas y era un lugar muy poco conocido. Todos se mostraban expectantes y no aguantaban las ganas de llegar. En el asiento, Shun no paraba de repetir lo emocionado que estaba, así que Hiroyuki fingió que lo escuchaba y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: En sus asientos Kouji y Soutarou hablaban animadamente, al parecer de las jugadas que harían en el próximo partido de fútbol; Tatsuki se había quedado dormido, y a su lado Kounosuke estaba escuchando música con sus auriculares; Kouya se encontraba sentado al lado de Shin y podía ver que hablaban, pero como estaban más alejados no podía oír lo que decían; por último estaban Torahiko y Juuichi que estaban sentados juntos y por raro que pareciera estaba muy calmados; el oso todavía no se había enfadado ni había lanzado al tigre.

Al pasar por un túnel Kouji les informó que ya andaban muy cerca y, cuando salieron vieron la hermosa playa, que era mucho más grande de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Se produjo un fuerte _"¡ohhh!"_ por parte de todos los miembros del grupo y Shun tiraba fuertemente de la manga de la camiseta de Hiroyuki, hasta tal punto que el muchacho pensó que se la iba a romper.

"¿Qué hacen esos de ahí?" preguntó Soutarou al ver a un grupo que se agarraba a una especie de cometa.

"Se llama _Kitesurfing_. El año pasado fue deporte olímpico" le respondió Kouya

"¡Qué guay!" exclamó Shun "¡Me encantaría probarlo!"

"Podíamos probarlo juntos" le sugirió Soutarou a Kouji, a lo que este asintió.

"Pero con precaución"

"Puede que no sea mala idea, Tora" dijo entonces Juuichi.

Hiroyuki frunció el ceño; lo cierto esperaba que se lo propusiera a él en vez de a Torahiko… además, ¿por qué al tigre lo llamaba por su nombre y a los demás no? Podía ser que no le tuviera tanto respeto como a los demás, o quizá es que era más cercano con él que con los otros y por eso era más informal… En cualquier caso era un hecho que le molestaba, de ahí su alivio cuando el tigre respondió con un _"No, gracias"_

Cuando el autobús se detuvo, tuvieron que despertar a Tatsuki, el cuál murmuraba un nombre de mujer, pero cuando le preguntaron sobre quién era ella, se le enrojeció el rostro y comenzó a perseguirlos en broma, a todos menos a Kouji a quien habían entregado el dinero para pagar los billetes.

Era maravilloso estar cerca del mar, el cual absorbía buena parte del calor veraniego y no les daba la sensación de calor achicharrante de Minasato. Tal como habían previsto había pocas personas, la mayoría deportistas y gente mayor tomando el sol. Cerca de allí había un _chiringuito_ de playa y unos aseos públicos.

"Espero que hayas traído miel para la merienda" le dijo Torahiko a Juuichi para incordiarlo.

La respuesta del oso no se hizo esperar, agarró fuertemente al tigre por el cuello, y luego lo tiró con fuerza a la arena.

"¡Me ha entrado arena a la boca!" se quejó el agredido.

Todos se dispusieron a planear que iban a hacer. Soutarou y Kouji tal y como habían acordado en el autobús se separaron del grupo para cambiarse e ir a hacer _kitesurfing_. Shun se fue con Kouya a cambiarse mientras planeaban hacer castillos. Shin había venido ya con el bañador puesto, así que simplemente se desvistió y se sentó a leer un libro.

Hiroyuki le habría gustado acompañarlos a todos ellos, pero Juuichi lo había obligado a asumir juntos la labor de cuidar las cosas para que no se lo robaran mientras se cambiaban. Poco después Kouya y Shun llegaron ya en bañador.

"Si necesitáis cambiaros, por ahí hay una sala para cambiarse" les informó Kouya.

El oso se fue por donde el perro les había indicado, pero algo aferró al muchacho impidiendo seguirlo, era Torahiko el tigre.

"¿Por qué no te cambias aquí mismo?" sugirió.

"¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! ¡No me cambiaré delante de todos!"

"Podemos irnos a un lugar más apartado…"

"Tampoco delante de ti"

Lo cierto es que Torahiko lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso.

"Venga, no seas tímido" le insistía el tigre, y de repente esbozó una sonrisa muy maliciosa "¿No será que te da vergüenza porque es pequeña?"

"¡Torahiko!" le gritó el muchacho "¿¡Quieres dejar de decir disparates?!"

"¿Entonces te da vergüenza porque es muy grande?"

Sin poder contenerse, Hiroyuki le dio un golpe a Torahiko, haciéndose algo de daño porque el tigre estaba bastante musculoso.

"Es igual que Juuichi" fue lo último que el muchacho oyó murmurar al tigre mientras se dirigía al cambiador.

Sin embargo allí vio algo que no lo tranquilizó, más bien todo lo contrario. Juuichi se estaba cambiando de ropa, ya se había despojado de camiseta y pantalones. De cintura para arriba Juuichi mostraba una panza inflada, pero sus brazos estaban fuertes y musculosos seguramente se debía a su práctica en el campo de judo; pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Hiroyuki fue el _fundoshi_ que su amigo llevaba de cintura para abajo.

"Juuichi, eso es un…"

"Sí, es un _fundoshi_ , comencé a usar este tipo de ropa interior en el instituto. Me permite mucha libertad de movimientos, me gustan mucho, la verdad"

El muchacho comenzó a cambiarse, tratando de apartar la vista de Juuichi, trató de mantener su mente ocupada pensando en los ejercicios de matemáticas que aún le quedaban por resolver: " _Si un coche circula a 100 km/h y tarda dos horas en llegar a Osaka ¿Cuánto tardará si circula a…"_ Pero aquel truco no le sirvió, y menos cuando el oso se desprendió de su ropa interior. El muchacho no pudo evitar echar un vistazo, y menos apartar los ojos antes de que Juuichi lo pillara mirándole.

"¿¡Se puede saber dónde estás mirando?!"

Y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Hiroyuki "Es que es la primera vez que veo a otra persona sin ropa…"

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho no tenía sentido y solo hacía las cosas aún más incómodas, debía aprender a pensar antes de hablar.

Juuichi negó con la cabeza y se limitó a apremiarle para que terminara de cambiarse.

Pasaron una agradable jornada en la playa todos juntos, bañándose, haciendo castillos y, cuando llegó la hora de comer se acercaron al _chiringuito._

Después de comer pensaron qué hacer para pasar el rato de la digestión. Tatsuki, que había bebido una botella de sake que había traído consigo había caído en un profundo sueño. Fue entonces cuando Juuichi sugirió jugar al juego de partir la sandía, actividad a la que se apuntaron Kouya, Torahiko, Shun e Hiroyuki.

Soutarou y Kouji se habían quedado dormidos y no quisieron despertarlos para preguntarles; Kounosuke que solía perder en casi todo no quiso jugar y a Shin simplemente le pareció una estupidez y continuó con su lectura.

El juego era muy sencillo, uno se vendaba los ojos, daba unas vueltas y, guiándose por las indicaciones de los otros debía romper una sandía con un palo siguiendo las indicaciones de los demás; la sandía cambiaba de posición en cada turno.

Echaron a suertes los turnos, siendo el de Shun el primero; el lobito estuvo a punto de lograrlo, pero le faltaron unos centímetros. Era el turno de Kouya, sin embargo Torahiko le hizo dar muchas más vueltas de las necesarias, de modo que el perro quedó mareado y no fue capaz de seguir correctamente las indicaciones de sus amigos, cuando se quitó la venda su rostro se había puesto verde por el mareo y tuvo que sentarse para evitar vomitar la comida. Le tocaba pues a Hiroyuki, al contrario que con Kouya, Torahiko no lo mareó a él; no obstante, notó que el tigre siempre daba la indicación contraria que la de los demás… y Juuichi no le dio indicación alguna… el muchacho también había fallado. Era el turno de Torahiko, y mientras Juuichi y Shun le hacían dar vueltas, Kouya llamó la atención de Hiroyuki.

"¿Por qué no le decimos la dirección que no es para vengarnos?" le sugirió.

El muchacho dudó.

"¿Quieres que hagamos trampa?"

"Torahiko ha hecho trampa primero, a mí me ha mareado y a ti te ha dicho todo el rato la dirección que no era"

"… vale"

Shun no entendía el por qué tanto Kouya como Hiroyuki le estaban diciendo a Torahiko la dirección incorrecta; Juuichi negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, seguramente él encontraba justificado aquello. El muchacho y el perro guiaron al tigre cerca de un gran trozo de madera y cuando le dijeron "¡Ya!" el tigre golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, y sonó un duro golpe que lo sobresaltó.

"¡AH!"

Casi instintivamente se quitó la venda de los ojos, y vio lo que había pasado, así como a Hiroyuki y Kouya riéndose de él.

"Vosotros dos… idiotas…"

"¿Ya estás contento, Tora?" le preguntó Juuichi con seriedad "Tú sabes muy bien por qué han hecho eso, ¿Verdad?"

El tigre asintió mientras le entregaba al oso la venda y Shun cambiaba la posición de la sandía.

"¡No hagas trampas si no quieres recibir una de las técnicas de Juuichi!" le advirtió Hiroyuki a Torahiko.

Todos comenzaron a darle instrucciones a Juuichi. Al principio, parecía ir a donde le estaban marcando la mayoría, y, hubo un momento en el que Hiroyuki le dijo él solo que fuera hacia la derecha, y lo hizo.

"¿Será que…? ¿Está siguiendo solo mis instrucciones?"

No estaba seguro del todo, pero aun así se esforzó al máximo para darle las indicaciones correctas; finalmente gritó:

"¡Ahora!"

Y Juuichi golpeó la sandía rompiéndola y proclamándose vencedor del juego. Todos se acercaron a felicitarlo.

"Me habéis dado muy buenas instrucciones" dijo, pero al hacerlo sus ojos apuntaron a Hiroyuki, que trató de disimular su rubor.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entretenidos, no hubo nada que estropease el buen ambiente y, finalmente llegó el momento de volver a Minasato. Lo habían pasado tan bien que acordaron ir a pasar el día al bosque la próxima vez que todos estuviesen libres.

El día había sido tan agotador que casi todos se quedaron dormidos en el viaje. Hiroyuki somnoliento mantenía a Shun apoyado sobre su hombro sumido en un profundo sueño; podía oír como Soutarou y Kouji ambos con los ojos cerrados estaban murmurando algo muy raro, también podía escuchar los ronquidos de Kouya, Shin, Tora y Kounosuke; y que decir de Tatsuki que no paraba de repetir en sueños el nombre de la misma mujer que había nombrado al llegar.

El muchacho se sentía cada vez más cansado y pesado, pero quería permanecer despierto, ¿Qué ocurría si llegaban a Minasato y resulta que ninguno se enteraba y el autobús seguía su recorrido? Juuichi, que esta vez estaba mucho más cerca de él, le dijo en susurro para no despertar a nadie:

"Nishimura, yo vigilo. Tú puedes dormir"

E Hiroyuki agradeció el detalle y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, y ya no los abrió hasta que llegaron.

 **Día 8**

Hiroyuki se despertó pronto aquella mañana. Sus abuelos ya se habían levantado y estaban desayunando.

"Buenos días, Hiro" le saludó cariñosamente su abuela mientras le servía un tazón de leche con galletas de arroz.

El muchacho terminó de desayunar y luego subió a su habitación para decidir qué iba a hacer aquel día, pero sonó el teléfono; se trataba de su amigo Kounosuke. Algo muy emocionante tenía que ocurrir a juzgar por la emoción con la que hablaba el tanuki:

"¡Hiroyuki, ya las tengo! ¡Ya las tengo!"

El muchacho no entendía lo que quería decir.

"¿El qué tienes?"

"¡Las fotos! ¡Las fotos de nuestra prueba de valor!

Entonces Hiroyuki recordó que su amigo había mencionado el hecho de haber fotografiado un fantasma, aunque no creía demasiado en esta historia.

"¿¡Puedes quedar en la tienda de dulces?!" preguntó el tanuki emocionado, a lo que el muchacho asintió "¡Perfecto! ¡Ya les he preguntado a los otros!"

Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono. Hiroyuki puso los ojos en blanco, y luego colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a donde habían quedado.

Hiroyuki fue el primero en llegar. Torahiko llegó poco después.

"Espero que el fantasma que Kounosuke ha fotografiado sea monstruoso" dijo, aunque su cara reflejaba que en realidad no lo deseaba, y tan solo estaba tratando de hacerse el valiente.

Shun fue el tercero en llegar, el lobito era una mezcla entre curiosidad y algo de temor.

Kounosuke, como era habitual fue el último en llegar; los otros se limitaron a mirarlo ceñudos, aunque de poco serviría.

El tanuki sacó algo que llevaba en su chaqueta y lo mostró con orgullo.

"¿Ahí, lo veis?" preguntó con una gran sonrisa "Al lado de Torahiko hay un fuego fatuo"

Los otros miraron con curiosidad y asintieron, a excepción de Hiroyuki. El muchacho se había puesto pálido.

"¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntó Torahiko.

"No… es un fuego fatuo… es…es…"

Hiroyuki era el único del grupo que podía ver a un niño muy parecido a Shun al lado de su amigo Torahiko… ¡No podía ser! ¡Shun en ningún momento se había movido de su lado durante aquella prueba de valor!

De pronto la visión del muchacho se nubló, y la imagen de sus amigos mirándolo con rostros confundidos desapareció… durante un segundo no vio nada y, de pronto oyó una voz.

"No me has olvidado, Hiroyuki. Al menos no del todo"

Aquel extraño con un asombroso parecido a Shun apareció ante sus asustados ojos.

"Shun fue el primero al que vi" comenzó el extraño "Por ello tomé su forma, y aquel recreo en el que te quedaste solo me encontraste, y me diste un nombre. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?"

La memoria vino poco a poco a la mente de Hiroyuki. Era verdad, aquello ocurrió antes incluso de que Juuichi, Tatsuki y Kouji se unieran al grupo, cuando solo eran seis en el grupo… ¿Acaso aquel…? Sí, fue el día que Kounosuke y Torahiko estaban enfermos y había discutido con los otros por una tontería; había visto a aquel tan parecido a su amigo Shun y se había acercado para preguntarle por su nombre, el otro le contestó que no se acordaba, así que el muchacho le había llamado con lo primero que le había venido a la cabeza.

"¡Nanafuse!" exclamó entonces Hiroyuki.

Sí, nadie había creído la historia del muchacho, todos aseguraban haberlo visto hablando solo en el patio del recreo. Pero a la salida Nanafuse se había aparecido ante Hiroyuki y sus amigos, por eso él era el séptimo del grupo… pero luego desapareció y no volvieron a verlo; al parecer lo habían olvidado por el tiempo, salvo por él que aún lo recordaba.

"¿Te das cuenta?" le preguntó Nanafuse "Si la gente se olvida de mí desaparezco para ellos. Me alegra ver que después del tiempo aún me recuerdas"

"Nanafuse…" fue lo único que el muchacho pudo decir.

"Pero ya eres un poco mayor para creer en fantasmas, ¿No lo crees? Ya es hora de que yo también me marche"

Dicho esto, pasó una mano por delante de los ojos de Hiroyuki, y, el muchacho parpadeó instintivamente, al hacerlo su vista volvió a aclararse, y poco a poco su visión volvió a la normalidad y pudo oír la voz de sus amigos.

"Kounosuke, trae un poco de agua. Igual reacciona si le echamos un poco por encima" se trataba de Torahiko.

"No es necesario" respondió Hiroyuki y todos sus amigos se volvieron a mirarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó muy preocupado Shun.

"Claro que lo estoy" respondió el muchacho, que no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado "¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?"

"Estabas ahí parado murmurando _nanafuse_ "

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"No lo sé, tú eres quien lo estaba diciendo"

Al ver que no podía recordarlo, decidieron dejar a un lado el tema. Hiroyuki miró una vez más la foto de Kounosuke, ahora podía ver un fuego fatuo al lado de Torahiko al igual que los otros. Nanafuse había usado su poder para borrar su recuerdo de la mente del muchacho.

Los chicos al no tener nada más que hacer decidieron pasar la tarde jugando como cuando eran niños. Torahiko había desafiado a Kounosuke al juego de la rayuela, pensando que el otro no tenía ni una posibilidad de ganarlo; pero el tanuki era mejor en aquello de lo que parecía, y logró ganar al tigre.

"Vaya ¡Te ha machacado!" comentaba Shun poco después.

"Es cierto" asintió Hiroyuki.

Esto hizo que Torahiko se restirase malhumorado, el muchacho se apresuró a seguirlo.

"¡Espera! ¡No te enfades, solo es un juego ¿No?"

"No es por eso… ¡Es increíble que haya perdido de forma tan estrepitosa! ¡Y con Kounosuke! ¡Cuando éramos niños siempre perdía en todo!"

"Ya no somos niños, Tora" le recordó el muchacho "Hemos cambiado todos en estos años, todos, y eso nos incluye a nosotros dos"

El tigre miró hacia otro lado durante un segundo, pero luego volvió a mirar a Hiroyuki ya de mejor humor.

"Prométeme que no les dirás a los otros que he perdido con Kounosuke"

"Prometido, pero me parece a mí que ya lo va a contar él por los dos"

Un rato después se hizo tarde, y todos se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas.

* * *

 _Un fundoshi es una prenda de tela que se anuda al cuerpo para formar una especie de calzoncillo/tanga que deja las nalgas al descubierto; aún se sigue usando en algunas partes de Japón y en el sumo; por si alguno no sabía lo que era._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, la semana que viene más._

 _Gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia y las anteriores._


	5. Días 9-10

_De nuevo pasó una semana y es hora de actualizar el fanfic._

* * *

 **Día 9**

A Hiroyuki le estaba costando mucho concentrarse en sus deberes aquél día.

" _935+822= 900×6000="_

Todos aquellos cálculos lo estaban volviendo loco, así que finalmente se dio por vencido y tiró su bolígrafo con enfado sobre el escritorio. Aún le quedaba tiempo, ¿No? Ya lo haría en otro momento, en aquel momento lo que necesitaba era despejar un poco su mente, así que decidió dar un paseo, así que se levantó de su silla y se disponía a marcharse cuando oyó la voz de su abuela:

"Hiro, llévate un paraguas, han dicho que va a llover"

El muchacho miró afuera, el sol brillaba en el cielo, era prácticamente imposible que lloviera, el hombre del tiempo se habría vuelto a equivocar. Hiroyuki hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y se fue.

No obstante, el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente, y el muchacho comenzó a arrepentirse de no haber seguido el consejo de su abuela… y, finalmente comprobó que ella tenía razón, pues comenzó a llover a cántaros; tan pronto como quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Era un poco tarde para regresar a casa, si lo hacía lo único que iba a conseguir era un resfriado. Necesitaba un sitio para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero ¿Cuál? Entonces se dio cuenta de que el lugar más cercano donde resguardarse era la casa de Juuichi, pero ¿Sería bien recibido? Sólo había una manera de descubrirlo.

Llegó a la puerta de la casa y llamó al timbre. El oso abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver el aspecto que traía el muchacho, rápidamente dijo:

"Nishimura, ¿A qué estás esperando? Pasa dentro antes de que te mojes todavía más"

El muchacho entró al interior, dejando los zapatos en la entrada, siguió a su amigo que se dirigía a la habitación. No había nadie más allí, al parecer los padres del oso estaban en el trabajo.

Lo más llamativo era la litera, y fue entonces cuando Hiroyuki recordó que Juuichi tenía un hermano: Kenji Mikazuki, que era justo lo opuesto a él, despreocupado e irresponsable… sin poder contener la curiosidad el muchacho preguntó:

"¿Dónde está Kenji? Hace mucho que no le veo"

"Se fue a un campamento de verano" respondió Juuichi "Es una pena, él también quería verte, pero ya tenía lo del campamento pensado"

El muchacho asintió, y luego estornudó.

"Esas ropas mojadas no te van a ir bien al cuerpo, Nishimura. Deberías quitártelas"

Al oír esto el muchacho se puso rojo como un tomate, no esperaba aquello en absoluto.

"¿Es…estás seguro? ¿No… no te importa que yo…?" tartamudeó.

Juuichi negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy en el equipo de Judo y somos varios en los vestuarios. No me importa"

El muchacho cerró los ojos, y luego se despojó de su camiseta y los pantalones. El oso le dejó unas toallas para que se secase el cuerpo, algo que el muchacho agradeció.

Mientras dejaba su ropa secando el muchacho se sintió un poco incómodo allí parado sin decir nada y solo con su ropa interior, ahora entendía como debió sentirse Juuichi el día de la playa. Entonces el oso rompió el silencio:

"¿Sabes? Creo que si sigues ahí parado sin nada encima vas a coger un resfriado"

Dicho esto se quitó su jersey azul y negro y se lo pasó al muchacho, el cual en un principio se negó.

"No hace falta"

"Conozco a un chico que un día quiso salir a la calle sin ropa de abrigo en pleno otoño, además saltó en todos los charcos mojándose. Ese chico luego faltó a clase una semana entera porque estuvo con fiebre en la cama. ¿Sabes quién era ese chico?"

Hiroyuki desvió la mirada, sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo Juuichi.

"Yo…" murmuró avergonzado.

"Exacto, así que hazme caso y ponte esto"

Esta vez el muchacho siguió el consejo y se puso aquella prenda que era por lo menos cinco o seis tallas más grandes y le cubrió todo el cuerpo.

Así permanecieron otro buen rato sin decir nada mientras afuera continuaba lloviendo, parecía como si toda la lluvia que no había caído durante todo lo que llevaban de año lo estuviese haciendo en aquel momento y con intereses. Por algún motivo el oso parecía algo incómodo.

"¿Algo va mal, Juuichi?"

"No es solo que… ese jersey no… huele raro, ¿Verdad?"

"No" respondió el muchacho sin pararse a comprobarlo.

"Es que a veces hago ejercicio con él, aunque supongo que tú tampoco te quitas toda la ropa cuando haces deporte"

Hiroyuki no respondió, algo que Juuichi interpretó como que el muchacho no practicaba deporte alguno fuera de la clase de gimnasia.

"Pues como no hagas deporte vas a engordar, Nishimura"

Los ojos del muchacho se posaron entonces sobre la panza del oso, que era bastante abultada y en su cara se reflejó una enigmática sonrisa.

"¡No estoy gordo!" protestó Juuichi "Solo es el desarrollo, además en judo es una ventaja, cuanto más corpulento seas más le costará al oponente lanzarte y resultas más intimidante"

Pese a la justificación, la sonrisa no se borró de la cara de Hiroyuki.

"Vaaale, es cierto que a veces se me va la mano con los dulces" reconoció el oso "Pero cuando dos de tus amigos te piden que seas su catador…"

"¿Dos?" interrumpió el muchacho con gran interés "¿Y cuáles son?"

"Torahiko y Shin. Tora quiere ser cocinero y Shin a veces prepara algún postre delicioso"

Ambos se dieron cuenta poco después que la lluvia había hecho una breve pausa que Hiroyuki debía aprovecharlo, de lo contrario no sabía cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente pausa. Sus pantalones no estaban del todo secos, pero aun así se los puso, ya se bañaría luego; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el jersey del oso. El muchacho se disponía a quitárselo, pero el oso lo detuvo.

"Llévatelo prestado. Ya me lo devolverás en cuanto puedas"

"Gracias, Juuichi"

E Hiroyuki regresó a su casa con aquella prenda del oso.

Cuando llegó, su abuela insistió en la necesidad de lavarlo y plancharlo para dejarlo como nuevo antes de devolvérselo a su legítimo dueño, pero antes de hacerlo, Hiroyuki quería comprobar lo que Juuichi había dicho sobre el olor así que acercó el jersey a su nariz y respiró todo lo que pudo. Casi de inmediato a su nariz llegó un fuerte olor, algo que ni siquiera él mismo podría definir, sin embargo este olor no le era para nada desagradable, al contrario le resultaba aplacible al olfato.

"Es el olor de Juuichi" pensó Hiroyuki mientras apretaba contra sí el jersey con fuerza y lo olía de nuevo.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y, rojo como un el "no cruzar" de un semáforo, metió la prenda en la lavadora.

 **Día 10**

Hiroyuki salió pronto de casa aquel día. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacer: ir a devolverle a Juuichi su jersey a Kazenari, donde se encontraba el club de judo;

El muchacho caminaba tranquilamente hasta la estación de autobuses mientras silbaba una alegre canción.

"¡Espera, Hiroyuki!"

Torahiko era quien lo había llamado, el tigre corrió hacia él, y el muchacho ocultó el jersey detrás de su espalda, no quería que el otro lo supiese pues quizá encontraba raro este hecho o lo inducía a pensar mal…

"Hiroyuki, ¿Tienes planes para hoy? He pensado que tal vez podríamos pasarnos por la Residencia Ooshima, hoy no hay nadie y tengo las llaves de las termas"

Pero el muchacho bajó la cabeza y negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Tora. Sí que tengo planes, pensaba ir a Kazenari" al ver la cara triste del tigre se apresuró a añadir "Podrías acompañarme y ya sabes, ir juntos"

"No puedo, tengo que tengo que vigilar la posada. Y dime, ¿Por qué vas a Kazenari? ¿No tendrás alguna cita secreta?"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Simplemente allí hay algo que necesito hacer!"

El tigre asintió y, por suerte no volvió a hacer ninguna pregunta incómoda. Se despidieron y Torahiko se alejó caminando. Hiroyuki esperó hasta que llegó el transporte que lo llevaría a la ciudad.

Kazenari era bastante más grande que Minasato, e Hiroyuki tuvo que preguntarle a un par de personas dónde estaba el club de judo. Finalmente llegó al lugar indicado, era parecido a un _dojo_ , y era bastante grande. El muchacho trató de entrar, pero estaba cerrado.

"Claro" pensó con fastidio "Debo haber llegado demasiado pronto y aún estarán entrenando. Supongo que tendré que hacer un poco más de tiempo"

Hiroyuki se dio una vuelta sin rumbo por aquel lugar. Al contrario que Minasato, Kazenari sí había cambiado y los recuerdos que tenía eran borrosos, así que tenía que mirar bien por donde iba para no acabar perdido.

Fue una sorpresa mayúscula cuando se encontró con Shun.

"¡Hiroyuki!" exclamó el lobito al verlo "¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiera contestar, el lobito vio la prenda que pertenecía al oso y supo la respuesta.

"Yo he venido a ver a mi primo Gaku, que trabaja en una tienda" explicó Shun "Podemos ir a verlo, aún tienes tiempo"

Hiroyuki lo pensó durante un momento, pero finalmente aceptó y acompañó a su amigo.

La tienda de Kazenari era mucho más grande que la de Minasato y sin duda la mayoría de sus productos no se podían encontrar en el pueblo. Había un poco de todo: revistas, álbumes de manga, fundas para móviles, algún videojuego…

Gaku, el primo de Shun era muy delgado, tanto que podría haber pasado entre toda la gente que se encontraba en el centro comercial sin chocarse con nadie; pese a su seria expresión era muy bueno con Shun y, cuando conoció a Hiroyuki se presentó educadamente. Mientras Gaku se tomaba una pequeña pausa en el trabajo para hablar con su primo, el muchacho se distrajo mirando los estantes de manga y uno le llamó la atención: en la portada había un chico humano como él y a su lado estaba un tigre que guardaba cierta semejanza con Torahiko, salvo que era un poco más mayor que él. Hiroyuki fue incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad y lo sacó del estante, pero al abrirlo para leer se sorprendió al ver a ambos personajes dándose un beso en los labios; rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era la sección _yaoi,_ ¡Desde luego que no pensaba en Torahiko de ese modo en absoluto!

"No puedes leer si no vas a comprar" le reprendió entonces el primo de Shun mirándolo con rostro serio.

"Lo siento, de verdad" se disculpó el muchacho volviendo a colocar el álbum de manga en su sitio.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había ido allí para hacer tiempo hasta que Juuichi saliera de su entrenamiento, pero no sabía cuánto había estado allí.

"¿¡Me puedes decir qué hora es?!" le preguntó aceleradamente a Gaku.

"Son las seis menos cuarto" le respondió el lobo, que no entendía qué le ocurría al muchacho.

"Gracias" le respondió Hiroyuki antes de despedirse rápidamente de ambos y echando a correr dejando a Shun y Gaku preguntándose qué mosca le habría picado.

Hiroyuki corrió velozmente hacia donde creía estaba el club de judo, confiando en que recordaría el camino y no acabaría perdido; tuvo mucha suerte y lo logró, pero los miembros ya estaban saliendo; eran muchos más de los que el muchacho se había imaginado y los había de toda clase y tamaño, algunos casi tan grandes como Tatsuki, y otros más bajos y delgados como Shin; había incluso un león que recordaba a Soutarou pero era mucho más mayor. Hiroyuki se fijó muy bien por si veía a Juuichi entre todos ellos, pero el oso no estaba allí, lo cuál debía significar que todavía permanecía dentro, bueno pues entraría a buscarlo.

Al entrar se encontró a dos figuras meditando, uno era Juuichi, el otro era un lobo de color gris tan alto como el oso, con hombros anchos y fuertes, y su rostro estaba surcado por tres gruesas cicatrices; él fue el primero en percatarse de la presencia de Hiroyuki.

"Juuichi, aquí hay alguien" informó el lobo, su voz era grave y fría.

"Disculpad, no quería interrumpir nada, solo quería devolverle esto a Juuichi"

Juuichi miró durante un momento al muchacho, y luego se dirigió al lobo.

"Ten, ¿Te importa si dejamos el entrenamiento por hoy?"

"De acuerdo" respondió este, pero miró a Hiroyuki con ojos como cuchillos.

"No quería causar ninguna molestia" insistió el muchacho, mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo debido a la forma en que el lobo lo había mirado.

"Hoy pensaba salir un poco antes, no te preocupes" lo tranquilizó Juuichi.

"¿Y a Ten no le importa?"

Por primera vez el lobo habló con él directamente:

"Nadie te ha dicho que puedas llamarme por mi nombre de pila; pero como eres amigo de Juuichi lo dejaré pasar"

Dicho esto el lobo se retiró.

Hiroyuki se quedó un poco desanimado, al parecer le había causado una mala primera impresión al lobo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meter la pata?

"A Ten le cuesta confiar en la gente, ¿Sabes? Pero yo creo que le has caído bien" le dijo su amigo el oso para animarlo.

El muchacho le devolvió su chaleco; el oso lo recogió y luego sugirió que ya que estaban allí podrían pasar el resto del día en Kazenari; algo que a Hiroyuki le pareció una muy buena idea.

"Voy a cambiarme y enseguida vuelvo"

El muchacho se sentó a esperar, pero algo no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Era una imagen, del día de la playa; era de cuando Juuichi y él estaban en el probador de la playa… ¡No podía ser! ¿¡Cómo podía estar pensando en aquello!? El cuerpo de Juuichi, por alguna razón le resultaba… interesante. Y ahora había ido a cambiarse, tenía una oportunidad de volver a verlo, sólo tenía que encontrar el camino de los vestuarios.

La suerte estuvo de su lado una vez más y localizó donde se encontraban estos. ¿Se atrevería a echar un vistazo? Iba a abrir un poco la puerta cuando oyó como Ten gritaba furioso, al parecer el lobo estaba reprochándole al oso su glotonería por comer tantos dulces.

"¡Sabes que si sigues engordando no podrás entrar en la categoría! ¡Y ni siquiera puedes entrar ahora porque pesas dos kilos más!"

"Ten, te lo he dicho, los dulces que como son bajos en calorías" se disculpaba Juuichi.

"¡Como te vuelva a ver comiendo dulces y lleve la _katana_ de mi familia te juro que te abro la tripa!"

Hiroyuki estaba sin respiración con el oído pegado a la puerta ¡Aquel lobo era un psicópata! ¡Tenía que llamar a la policía! Sin embargo la voz de su amigo el oso sonaba completamente relajada cuando respondió:

"Ya te lo he dicho, voy a ponerme a régimen. Desde hoy nada de dulces"

"Eso espero"

Al terminar esta frase, las pisadas de Ten oyeron e Hiroyuki se apartó de la puerta mientras fingía no haber oído nada; sin embargo el lobo no era tonto.

"Sé que acabas de escuchar nuestra conversación. ¿Sabes que en otra época podría haberte matado y nadie me lo echaría en cara?"

El muchacho tragó saliva horrorizado.

"Pero lo dejaré pasar, si me prometes que vas a evitar que Mikazuki coma dulces. ¿Trato hecho?"

Hiroyuki dijo que sí con la cabeza y se sintió aliviado cuando Ten se alejó de allí.

"Si te hubieras quedado esperándome en la sala principal y no en la puerta de los vestuarios no te habría pasado eso" le reprendió Juuichi aunque sin enfadarse cuando Hiroyuki le contó lo sucedido.

"Lo siento"

"Ya es tarde para eso"

El muchacho se apresuró a cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

"¿Crees que podrás bajar de peso?"

"Supongo que sí, tú solo avísame si ves que como dulces, es algo que no puedo evitar supongo que será cosa de osos"

Ambos decidieron que iban a cenar en un restaurante vegetariano que había no muy lejos de allí, y en aquel lugar pasaron el resto del día; cuando se hizo la hora de volver a casa tomaron el último autobús y volvieron a Minasato.

* * *

 _Espero que les hayan gustado los cambios. Kenji el hermano de Juuichi no se le menciona en el juego pero aparece en la ficha de Juuichi, de ahí que lo haya decidido mencionarlo en el fanfic, ya que en los mangas de Morenatsu sí aparece._

 _Lo de combinar en el día 10 la ruta de Shun y la de Juuichi es porque ambas suceden en Kazenari, y me dije "¿Por qué no?" puede ser divertido, ójala el resultado haya sido de su agrado._

 _Espero que pasen un buen fin de semana._


	6. Días 11-13

_Debido a motivos personales me fue imposible actualizar el capítulo la semana pasada. No obstante, esta semana les dejo no dos sino tres días. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día 11**

El calor de aquel día era insoportable, mucho peor que cualquiera de los días anteriores. El muchacho quería terminar de una vez sus deberes de verano, pero era imposible concentrarse con esa temperatura tan elevada, y mucho peor en una habitación tan mal ventilada y por donde apenas corría el aire como la suya.

No es que Minasato fuera una excepción, en todo el país se estaba viviendo una situación parecida pues la ola de calor se extendía por todo el país.

Sus abuelos no tenían aire acondicionado en la casa, usaban ventiladores, pero sólo había un par en toda la casa y ya habían tomado posesión de ellos… Hiroyuki se acordó súbitamente que había una biblioteca en Minasato, y en una biblioteca había aire acondicionado, ¡Aquello era exactamente lo que necesitaba! De modo que se levantó, llevó sus libros, materiales y se dirigió a la biblioteca. ¡El calor era aún peor en la calle! Menos mal que no estaba lejos de la casa de sus abuelos.

Una sensación agradable recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho al sentir el fresco del lugar cuando entró a la biblioteca; estaba tratando de encontrar una mesa libre cuando vio a Shin y Juuichi. El gato tenía la vista sumergida en un libro, solo cuando el muchacho se acercó levantó la vista.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" preguntó Hiroyuki.

"Vine a buscar un libro de francés" respondió el gato mientras le enseñaba un libro lleno de trazos extraños que el muchacho no entendió.

La madre de Shin era francesa, así que ella le había enseñado a su retoño a hablar ese idioma, era un aspecto del gato que le hacía interesante.

"Yo vine a buscar un libro" explicó Juuichi " _Lo suave es muy agradable_ "

"No sabía yo que se podía pedir prestado porno en la biblioteca" respondió Hiroyuki en broma.

¡PLAF!

El oso le dio un golpe que hizo que al muchacho se le saltasen las lágrimas, no era una buena idea molestar a Juuichi, no tenía mucho sentido del humor…

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hiroyuki?" preguntó Shin "¿Por qué has venido a la biblioteca?"

"Es por la tarea, he venido a hacerla, ¿Vosotros ya la acabasteis?"

Ambos asintieron, los dos eran buenos estudiantes, especialmente Shin cuyas calificaciones siempre eran altas, no era de extrañar que hubieran acabado ya los deberes de verano.

Shin era buen amigo, pero muy estricto. No le dijo en ningún momento a Hiroyuki las respuestas de sus ejercicios.

"¿Cómo vas a aprender?"

En cambio sí le dio pistas para que el muchacho las sacase para sí mismo.

Estaban acabando el último ejercicio cuando el muchacho se distrajo mirando a su amigo el oso, el cual estaba sentado en una silla apartada de ellos leyendo fijamente el libro, al parecer el que buscaba. Hiroyuki sonrió, lo cierto era que le agradaba verlo allí tan concentrado y relajado. Shin se fijó en cómo este miraba a Juuichi y levantó la ceja, pero aquella vez decidió dejarlo pasar y no hizo ninguno de sus comentarios.

Cuando el muchacho acabó el último ejercicio rápidamente comprobó que la respuesta era correcta ¡Sí!

Fue entonces cuando el Juuichi se les acercó:

"¿Ya habéis terminado? He pensado que tal vez podamos hacer algo los tres juntos. ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos al parque? Creo que Kouji y Soutarou están allí jugando al fútbol, podíamos unirnos a ellos"

Pero Shin negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, no puedo. Ya sabéis que vivo aquí porque tengo asma y el deporte y la contaminación pueden ser peligrosos"

"Pero Shin, un poco de ejercicio no te va a hacer daño" replicó el oso "De hecho no practicar deporte te va a hacer más mal que practicarlo"

"Puede ser, pero de todas formas el fútbol no es un buen deporte, no puedo estar tanto tiempo corriendo"

Hiroyuki pensó que el gato tenía razón, así que decidió intervenir:

"¿Y qué tal el tenis? Ahí no hay que correr tanto y te ayudaría a estar sano"

"No es mala idea" admitió Shin "De todas formas no estoy muy seguro si alguien con asma puede practicarlo"

"Podemos preguntarle a Kouji" insistió Hiroyuki "Él sabe más del tema"

"Tienes razón" coincidió Juuichi "Vayamos a preguntarle"

El oso no se había equivocado, en el parque estaban el perro y el león practicando para el equipo de fútbol, ambos parecieron contentos de ver a sus amigos.

Shin se llevó aparte a Kouji para preguntarle sobre si el tenis era o no una opción buena para él; mientras tanto Juuichi jugaba al balón junto a Soutarou e Hiroyuki.

Una vez el gato supo lo que necesitó se sentó a observar como los otros jugaban, pero pronto se cansó de aquello y se fue. Los otros jugaron un rato en equipos de dos, y el equipo formado por el muchacho y el oso perdieron espectacularmente contra el equipo formado por el perro y el león.

"Siento que hayamos perdido así, Juuichi" se disculpaba Hiroyuki poco después.

Ambos estaban caminando de vuelta a sus casas, ambos habían llegado ya a la plaza.

"Sólo era un juego" le respondió el oso con voz amable "Ellos parten con ventaja están en un equipo de fútbol. Además ya sé que no se te dan bien los deportes"

Sin poder contenerse, el muchacho abrazó al oso, pero este pareció tensarse y apartarse un poco.

"Por favor, no me abraces aquí" le pidió, su voz casi temblaba "Es que… tienes… tienes sucia la nariz"

El muchacho rápidamente se pasó la mano por ella, pero lo que el oso decía no era verdad, al parecer era tan sólo una excusa, pero antes de poder pedir explicaciones Juuichi ya se había alejado.

"¡Ya nos vemos otro día, Hiroyuki!" le gritó desde lejos.

Hiroyuki sin entender bien lo que había ocurrido volvió a su casa.

 **Día 12**

Hiroyuki se sentía liberado después de haber acabado sus deberes el día anterior. Estaba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que se quedó en su cuarto sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando al techo, durante un buen rato. Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj ya era la hora de comer.

Por la tarde no tenía nada que hacer, así que se limitó a dar una vuelta, pero hacía tanto calor, que decidió acercarse al río y remojarse un poco. Una vez allí, se quitó los zapatos, y se refrescó un poco los pies y la cara. ¡Qué gusto daba aquello!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en la orilla había una figura pequeña y delgada; al fijarse mejor vio que se trataba de Soutarou. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia él al parecer estaba buscando a Juuichi.

"Es que en el equipo de fútbol pasa algo con Kouji. Y como ellos dos siempre fueron tan cercanos, pues quería hablar con él a ver si podía ayudarme"

El leoncito estaba en lo cierto, el oso y el perro siempre habían sido amigos, ya que iban a la misma clase desde pequeños, de hecho hasta se unieron al grupo a la vez.

"Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que ocurre?" le preguntó el muchacho "Igual yo puedo ayudarte, aunque si no quieres contármelo lo entenderé, a mí no me conoces tanto como a los otros…"

Sin embargo, Soutarou no tuvo inconveniente alguno en contarle a Hiroyuki su problema.

"Es que cuando vamos a los vestuarios…" comenzó a decir, pero su voz se quebró y comenzó a temblar.

Parecía alterado así que para tranquilizarlo el muchacho le pasó una mano por la cabeza y lo acarició suavemente, lo cual tranquilizó un poco al leoncito y continuó:

"Él se ve muy grande y… yo no soy tanto y… me da vergüenza, creo que nunca estaré a su nivel"

Hiroyuki pensó erróneamente que la conversación iba por otro camino así que se puso rojo y se apartó bruscamente del lado de Soutarou, que no entendía a qué venía aquella reacción.

"¿He dicho algo malo?"

"N-no q-que…. va…" tartamudeó el muchacho "Es nor… normal que la suya se… se vea más gran… grande, la tuya… crecerá cuando te hagas mayor, ya lo verás"

Hiroyuki procuró no hacerse ninguna imagen mental, pero Soutarou no había entendido una palabra.

En aquel momento llegó Juuichi, y Soutarou corrió hacia él.

"Menos mal que te encuentro, quería preguntarte algo"

"Dime, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Resulta que cuando en el equipo vamos a los vestuarios veo que todos los del equipo son muchísimo más altos que yo, soy el único que no crece en todo el equipo y me siento mal… se lo he comentado también a Hiroyuki pero dice cosas raras"

El muchacho dio un respingo, de modo que a lo que el leoncito se estaba refiriendo era la altura y no el tamaño de la entrepierna.

"¡Ay, qué vergüenza! ¡Soy un malpensado!" pensó.

Juuichi lanzó a Hiroyuki una mirada seria, y luego respondió a Soutarou:

"Nishimura sólo intentaba ayudarte. Bueno, en todo caso si quieres crecer más solo tienes que asegurarte de comer y dormir bien ¡Y hacer deporte es muy importante también!"

"Y no te preocupes, los hombres-leones crecéis mucho, al menos serás más alto que yo cuando des el estirón, ya verás" añadió Hiroyuki esta vez ya sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

El leoncito ya parecía feliz, y a continuación se dirigió al oso:

"Iba a ir a la tienda de dulces a comprar algo. Si quieres acompañarme te invito a algo, mi padre me ha subido la paga por mis buenas notas"

Juuichi aceptó con gusto; Hiroyuki iba a recordarle que Ten le había que no comiera dulces, pero finalmente no lo hizo, Soutarou parecía tan feliz de invitarlo que no quiso estropearle la ilusión.

"Hiroyuki, ven tú también si quieres" se apresuró a añadir el leoncito.

"Vale, pero no hace falta que me invites, me queda mucho dinero de mis padres"

Los tres pasaron allí un rato agradable, pero el tiempo pasaba, e iba siendo ya la hora de volver a casa. Juuichi se despidió de ellos y se fue. Soutarou también tenía que irse, pero antes de hacerlo quiso tener algunas palabras con Hiroyuki.

"Oye, Hiroyuki, ¿A ti… te gusta Juuichi?"

El muchacho no se esperaba aquella pregunta, y se quedó paralizado durante un momento, no sabía qué responderle ante una pregunta tan singular, así que de ahí su respuesta:

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Es que… quería saber si es normal que un chico tenga sentimientos por otro, es que…"

De pronto, la cara del leoncito se puso roja, y miró a otro lado. Hiroyuki se podía imaginar lo que le ocurría, así que amablemente lo tomó de la mano.

"Sí que es algo normal, sé que hay gente que dice que eso es antinatural o cosas por el estilo, pero… ¡Ellos que saben! No te preocupes"

"Gracias, Hiroyuki. Ahora me siento mucho más confiado"

El muchacho recordó entonces las palabras del leoncito a primera hora de la tarde y llegó a la conclusión de que Soutarou tenía sentimientos por Kouji; por si acaso quedaba un atisbo de duda, el mismo Soutarou le terminó confesando que era verdad, el leoncito debía confiar mucho en él para contarle algo tan importante como aquello.

"Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Hiroyuki"

"No te preocupes, guardaré tu secreto. Te lo prometo"

"Por cierto, no me has contestado a la pregunta, ¿Te gusta Juuichi? Durante esta tarde te has quedado mirándole"

"¿¡Eso hecho?! Yo… ¡Creo que mi abuela está llamándome!"

Y, antes de que Soutarou pudiese decir algo más, Hiroyuki había echado a correr hacia su casa.

En casa, recibió una llamada de Torahiko, al parecer todos habían encontrado un hueco libre en sus apretadas agendas, en dos días todos estarían libres para ir a pasar el día al bosque, de hecho habían planeado incluso pasar allí la noche.

"¡Será como un campamento!" exclamó el muchacho.

"Me alegro de que te guste la idea" respondió el tigre "Oye, ¿Y por qué no te pasas por casa mañana por la tarde?"

El muchacho lo pensó un momento, la verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Shin le había ayudado a acabar todos sus deberes a tiempo, lo cual significaba que estaba libre.

"De acuerdo"

"¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana, Hiroyuki"

 **Día 13**

Hiroyuki se quedó mirando la leche del desayuno, no paraba de recordar la pregunta que Soutarou le había realizado el día anterior… ¿Por qué no había podido responder? ¿Tan difícil era haberle dicho "me gusta pero como amigo"? Era inútil seguir dándole vueltas.

Cuando salió de casa aún era temprano, Torahiko que le había invitado a pasar tiempo con él aún estaba trabajando, de modo que Hiroyuki decidió esperar dando una vuelta, pasaba cerca de casa de Shun cuando oyó la voz del lobito, y otra que sin duda era la de Tatsuki, al parecer al dragón le habían dado el día libre en el taller.

Ambos estaban jugando a un juego sin sentido, al parecer daban vueltas como si estuvieran jugando a _kagome kagome_ , pero sin otros jugadores y nadie en el centro. Al parecer Shun se mareó y se cayó de culo, algo que hizo reír a Tatsuki sin parar; fue entonces cuando ambos se percataron de que Hiroyuki estaba observándolos y le invitaron a unirse a jugar. Estuvieron dando vueltas, y luego jugaron al.

Era como revivir cuando eran pequeños, y no tenían otra preocupación que a qué jugar a continuación… pero la infancia es una etapa de la vida que pasa pronto, los niños se hacen mayores y comienzan a tener otras preocupaciones: estudios, trabajos, habilidades, amor… Amor, la última cosa en la que el muchacho le apetecía pensar en aquel momento, la pregunta de Soutarou aún no se había borrado de su cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de jugar estaban cansados, y querían sentarse, pero a Tatsuki se le ocurrió una idea algo temerosa:

"¿Os apetece que nos subamos a los tejados a mirar las nubes?"

"¡Sí!" respondió Shun velozmente.

"¿No será… peligroso?"

"No te preocupes, Hiroyuki. Los carpinteros del pueblo entre los que se encuentra mi padre construyeron esos tejados ¡Son los mejores de todo Japón! ¡Aguantarían un elefante!"

Finalmente, los tres estaban sobre el tejado observando algunas nubes, que tenían formas divertidas, como un conejo, o un cisne, o un barranco… fue entonces cuando Tatsuki, que quería demostrarle a Hiroyuki la resistencia de los tejados comenzó a saltar encima una y otra vez; el muchacho temía que en cualquier momento el techo cediera y los tres cayeran, pero el dragón estaba en lo cierto, el techo era muy resistente y no mostró señal de ceder en ningún momento.

Tatsuki no se había dado cuenta, pero poco a poco iba inclinándose al borde del tejado dando saltos, cuando de pronto resbaló y cayó.

"¡TATSUKI!" gritaron al unísono Shun e Hiroyuki.

El dragón había caído al suelo, de milagro no se había roto nada, pero se había hecho daño, por supuesto. Al bajar a ver qué tal estaba dijo algo que les exasperó:

"¿Veis? Os dije que los tejados aguantarían"

"¡Tatsuki, has podido romperte el cuello!" le espetó Hiroyuki con el rostro muy serio.

"Tranquilo, que no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien. Mi cuerpo es más sólido y robusto que el tuyo, saco de huesos"

Más tarde, el muchacho estaba caminando hacia la residencia Oshima para reunirse con su amigo Torahiko. El tigre se puso muy contento al verlo, Hiroyuki recordaba vagamente a la familia de su amigo de cuando aún vivía en el pueblo: sus tíos eran los dueños legítimos de la residencia Oshima y el padre de Torahiko trabajaba para ellos haciendo de chef en el restaurante.

"Aprendí de él, ¿Sabes?" le contó Torahiko a Hiroyuki "Si mi padre quisiera podría presentarse a cualquier competición de cocina de Japón y ganarla"

"Seguramente" le respondió el muchacho.

Era verdad, de niño había cenado muchas veces en casa de Torahiko y siempre se comía hasta el último trozo de la comida que el padre del tigre preparaba, todo era delicioso.

Como no tenían otra cosa que hacer, simplemente se tumbaron en el suelo de la pequeña habitación donde el tigre dormía; compartía dormitorio con su padre, quien seguía en el trabajo.

"Si cumpliera mi sueño de ser un gran chef… me gustaría viajar al extranjero" comentó Torahiko "No creo que me haga ilusión quedarme aquí, quiero probar sabores nuevos… dicen que en Europa comen cosas deliciosas: spaghetti, paella, gazpacho… ¡Quiero probarlas todas!"

"Lo cierto es que suena apetecible" coincidió Hiroyuki "A mí me gustaría conocer París"

"Dentro de poco terminamos secundaria. En las universidades hay programas que te permiten estudiar en uno de esos países, y hay muchas opciones. Creo que optaré por eso"

El muchacho sonrió.

"No creo que haya una universidad de cocineros" dijo.

Ante estas palabras, el tigre lo agarró del cuello para jugar.

"¿Me tienes que aguar la fiesta?"

"Vale, vale seguro que puedes compatibilizar ambas cosas"

Ambos permanecieron un instante sin decir nada.

"Y si yo viajara al extranjero…" comenzó a decir Torahiko, pero no terminó la frase y miró hacia otro lado.

Hiroyuki tenía una gran curiosidad en lo que el otro estaba por decir.

"¿Si tu viajaras al extranjero?" preguntó el muchacho con fin de hacerle terminar la frase.

"Si yo viajara al extranjero… ¿Tú vendrías conmigo?"

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que a Hiroyuki se sobresaltó; en absoluto se esperaba algo así, y a su mente vino la imagen del manga que había visto en el centro comercial, la que mostraba al tigre y al chico besándose… no, no debía distraerse.

"Yo aún no sé si realmente voy a ir a la Universidad" fue la respuesta del muchacho.

Era cierto, aún no había decidido que quería hacer, supuso que seguramente iría, sus notas eran más o menos buenas, no tendría demasiados problemas en entrar en una si se esforzaba un poco más, y sería una buena manera de hacer felices a sus padres. "Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo. Vivamos en el presente, Tora"

Y el tigre le dio la razón.

Poco después se hizo la hora de cenar. Hiroyuki decidió quedarse a cenar y llamó a su abuela para que no se preocupara.

Cuando terminó, volvió a su casa. Le habría gustado quedarse a charlar un poco más con Torahiko, pero al día siguiente era la excursión al bosque, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo entonces.

* * *

 _Soutarou a pesar de no tener ruta es uno de mis personajes favoritos del juego, es por eso por lo que decidí darle más palabras en el capítulo número 12, que es uno de los pocos días donde sale._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capítulo es el día del campamento._


	7. Día 14

_Es viernes, y toca actualizar mi capítulo. Espero que les guste. Al final del capítulo les ofrezco algunas referencias a la cultura japonesa usadas en el capítulo._

* * *

 **Día 14**

"¡MALDICIÓN!"

Hiroyuki se había dormido aquel día, e iba a llegar tarde a reunirse con sus amigos; habían quedado en la plaza de Minasato a las 9:00 de la mañana, y eran las 8:50, era prácticamente imposible que llegara a tiempo, ahora estaba verdaderamente agradecido de haber preparado lo necesario el día anterior. El muchacho se vistió rápidamente mientras maldecía entre dientes. Bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"Hiro, ¿Dónde vas?" le preguntó su abuela.

"¡Tengo que irme a la acampada!"

"No sin desayunar"

"¡No puedo, llego tarde!"

"Llévate al menos una manzana"

El muchacho entró a la cocina, y agarró la primera manzana que vio en el frutero y, a continuación no paró de correr hasta que llegó entre jadeos a la plaza del pueblo.

Todos los demás ya estaban allí.

"Mirad quien llega. Ya creíamos que íbamos a tener que irnos sin ti" se trataba de Shin, por supuesto.

"Hiroyuki, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Normalmente no sueles llegar tan tarde" le preguntó con tranquilidad Kouji.

"Me dormí. Además sólo han pasado cinco minutos" respondió Hiroyuki.

Pero fue interrumpido por Kounosuke, que sonreía burlonamente.

"¿Quién está poniendo ahora excusas?"

Kouya habló a continuación, lucía una sonrisa malévola que hizo temer a Hiroyuki, este se dirigió a Torahiko.

"Tora, ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que al último que llegase le íbamos a castigar?"

"Sí" le respondió el tigre "Kouya y yo acordamos castigar al último. Parece que eres tú"

Dicho esto, el tigre agarró los hombros del muchacho, que trató de liberarse en vano pues era mucho más flojo; Kouya aprovechó para hacerle cosquillas al muchacho en las axilas.

"¡No, parad! Por favor, ja ja ja"

A las risas de Hiroyuki se unieron las de Shun y Soutarou que contemplaban la escena. Finalmente Juuichi dijo:

"Ya está bien, ¿No, chicos?"

Los otros no contestaron nada, pero soltaron a Hiroyuki.

Poco después llegó Tatsuki, que traía una caravana enorme, al parecer era de su familia y servía para cargar la madera y la mercancía, la había tomado prestada para la ocasión.

"Vale, estamos listos para irnos" anunció el dragón "Cargad las cosas atrás del todo y poneros por detrás, que hay asientos"

"Como en el principio de la película" señaló Shun " _Mi vecino Totoro_ , me pregunto si también veremos algo mágico por el bosque"

"No lo creo" le respondió Shin en tono cortante "Tengo asma, así que voy a elegir ir delante con Tatsuki si no os importa"

Hiroyuki fue el último en subir, y tomó asiento al lado de Kounosuke; lo cierto es que Torahiko podía haber disimulado más su molestia por no haberse sentado a su lado, pero al menos el tanuki parecía feliz, durante todo el viaje no dejó de parlotear sobre la ciudad y agobiar al muchacho con preguntas que este contestaba sin ganas. Fue por eso que todos se alegraron mucho cuando por fin la caravana se detuvo en una zona del bosque perfecta para acampar. Normalmente solía haber gente por esa zona, en su mayor parte otros grupos de gente joven como ellos, otras veces familias con niños… pero allí solo estaban ellos.

Los chicos hicieron grupos para repartirse el trabajo; unos desempacaban el equipaje y montaban las tiendas, otros buscarían madera y otros se encargarían de la comida; antes de que Hiroyuki pudiera decidir sobre en qué equipo quería estar, Torahiko lo agarró por la cintura y lo llevó consigo.

"Esta vez no te me escapas" le susurró el tigre al oído.

Shin y Soutarou ayudaban a Torahiko servir la comida, al parecer el tigre se había traído ingredientes de casa para hacer curry, cocinarían el arroz en cuanto les llevaran la madera. Mientras pelaba una patata, los ojos de Hiroyuki cambiaron de dirección y apuntaron a Juuichi, el cual estaba montando las tiendas junto a Tatsuki; trabajaban con maña y decisión, y el oso parecía tan varonil, tan atractivo…

De nuevo Shin el gato había notado las miradas que Hiroyuki le lanzaba a Juuichi, pero en vez de hacer un comentario despectivo, simplemente se limitó a decir:

"Esas patatas no se van a pelar solas"

Y el muchacho muy a su pesar dejó de prestarle atención al oso para centrarse en su tarea.

Torahiko, al contrario que Shin había permanecido totalmente ajeno al hecho, pues había estado ocupado supervisándolos; de modo que continuó explicándoles el modo en el que cocinaba la comida, no se dejó el más mínimo detalle.

Hiroyuki aprovechó que Torahiko estaba hablando para desviar de nuevo la mirada hacia Juuichi, en esos momentos el oso se había tomado un descanso para beber agua… o eso creía, el oso se la echó por encima; fue como en los anuncios de televisión, donde los modelos se echan agua por encima y luego mueven sus cabellos a cámara lenta de modo que el agua salpica, solo que no era ningún anuncio… el muchacho se mordió el labio inferior, no debía empezar a imaginar cosas…

Finalmente, la comida estuvo lista y todos se sentaron a comer, la verdad era que el arroz al curry estaba delicioso.

A Torahiko se le ocurrió la idea de molestar a Juuichi preguntándole si se había traído su miel, a lo que el otro, furioso comenzó a perseguirlo provocando la risa de los presentes, incluido Hiroyuki.

Tras la comida, a los encargados de la misma también se les asignó la labor de fregar los platos; mientras el resto iba a buscar más madera para el campamento y terminaban de montar las tiendas que quedaban.

"¿Qué tenemos para cenar?" preguntó entonces Kouya.

"¿Tú que crees? He traído ingredientes para más curry, y si me lo monto bien sobrará para comer mañana. El curry sienta mejor cuando lo tomas al aire libre"

"Serás…"

Cuando comenzó el atardecer, los chicos que ya habían terminado de levantar el campamento y preparar el fuego supieron que estaban listos para comenzar una pequeña fiesta; Tatsuki se había traído _sake_ con él, al parecer lo había dejado enfriando para la ocasión, aunque los otros no sabían si era buena idea, el dragón se ponía bastante... pesado…cuando bebía…

Kouya, que se había traído consigo una guitarra comenzó a tocar una melodía que Hiroyuki conocía, era de una película japonesa que había visto hacía poco.

El efecto del alcohol no se hizo esperar en el dragón, que se había quedado en ropa interior y bailaba torpemente.

"Pues si Tatsuki hace eso yo también" dijo Torahiko quitándose la camiseta y uniéndose al dragón.

"Ahora ya hay dos payasos" comentó Shin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Chicos deberías parar porque…" empezó a decir Juuichi, pero se detuvo porque el tigre y el dragón lo habían rodeado.

Antes de que pudiera pedirles explicaciones, ambos le robaron la chaqueta y la camiseta.

"¡Devuélveme mi camiseta!" gritó furioso a Torahiko mientras lo perseguía alrededor del fuego.

"Tres payasos" apostilló Shin, pero en ese instante, Tatsuki lo agarró con fuerza.

"Ven a bailar conmigo"

Y, antes de que pudiera negarse, el dragón ya se lo había llevado. Kouji invitó a bailar a Soutarou, desde luego eran tal para cual, e Hiroyuki le hubiese gustado ayudarlos de algún modo, pero había prometido no decir nada, además ese tema debían resolverlo ellos; Kounosuke invitó a bailar a Shun.

Hiroyuki había sido lento y se había quedado sin pareja de baile, no obstante se sentó y observó a los otros, después de un rato escuchando la canción involuntariamente comenzaba a cantarla:

"… _por el camino yo voy a encontrar muchos amigos y ganas de viajar. Country Roads, debo seguir por aquí, sin parar…"_

No sonó bien en absoluto, pero tampoco fue un completo desastre. Por lo menos Kouya parecía contento de que disfrutara de la música hasta el punto de ponerse a cantar.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" le preguntó el perro.

"Es que… me da vergüenza cantar delante de todos…" se justificó el muchacho.

No se había dado cuenta de que Torahiko y Tatsuki se le habían acercado sigilosamente por la espalda y, de golpe le arrebataron a él su camiseta también.

"¡No tiene gracia!" protestó el muchacho mientras se levantaba para perseguirlos.

Cuando cayó la noche todos comenzaban a sentirse algo somnolientos, pero lo cierto era que aún no tenían ganas de irse a la cama, por lo que trataron de pensar qué podían hacer, pero ninguna de las ideas les convencía… finalmente decidieron contar historias de miedo. Kounosuke fue el primero, al parecer era muy bueno en ello pues leía muchas revistas sobre misterio…

" _Hace tiempo, cuando nuestros abuelos eran jóvenes"_ comenzó a narrar el tanuki con una voz quebrada que hacía que todos lo escucharan casi sin respirar _"En el mundo se estaba librando una terrible guerra. Uno de los bandos buscaba la vida eterna mediante la ciencia, y eligieron como escenario un orfanato de nuestro país"_

Hiroyuki casi ni respiraba, en su mente se dibujaba toda la historia. Shun el lobito estaba a su lado, apoyándose en él sin dejar de prestar atención.

" _Los científicos creían que la sustancia que provoca el envejecimiento estaba dentro del cerebro, y los niños no la tenían por tanto sus cerebros eran los adecuados. Uno a uno los niños eran llamados al laboratorio… pero ninguno regresaba…"_

En ese momento, el lobito se aferró con fuerza al hombro del muchacho.

" _Resulta que los científicos jugaban con los niños al juego de kagome kagome, pero detrás de la espalda guardaban enormes objetos filosos, y con ellos decapitaban al perdedor… y los niños perdieron… pero no solo no encontraron la fórmula, sino que a los pocos días los científicos huyeron de allí, acosados por misteriosas fuerzas sobrenaturales. Cuentan que si uno va al bosque y encuentra un orfanato, los niños siguen allí, jugando al kagome kagome, y si uno comete la insensatez de jugar con ellos… más le vale ser el ganador"_

Todos se habían quedado de piedra con el relato. Hiroyuki acariciaba la cabeza de Shun para calmarlo, pero fue entonces cuando oyó a Kounosuke decir en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran:

"¡TORA SE HA HECHO PIS ENCIMA!"

Pese a la oscuridad, aún era perceptible el intenso color rojo de la cara del tigre.

"¡No es cierto, iba a beber agua y se me cayó un poco!"

Completamente avergonzado se retiró a cambiarse los pantalones, mientras los demás aguantaban a duras penas las risas, no querían avergonzarlo más.

"Te has pasado, Kounosuke" lo regañó Kouji suavemente "Pero sabes, era una buena historia"

"Gracias, la leí en internet. Creo que un dúo de cantantes va a componer una canción sobre esta leyenda"

A raíz del incidente de Torahiko decidieron no contar más historias de miedo, de modo que a Hiroyuki se le ocurrió un tema de conversación y, casi sin pensarlo lo dijo en voz alta:

"¿Por qué no hablamos de quien nos gusta?"

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, no quería hablar de ello, menos cuando estaban todos delante… además estaba Soutarou quien guardaba sentimientos por Kouji y sólo se lo había contado a él en secreto.

Por suerte nadie decía una palabra.

"No somos un grupo de colegialas, Hiroyuki" le espetó Kouya.

"Pues… ¿Y por qué no de la persona que nos gustaba… en secundaria?"

Había llevado la conversación por ese rumbo a propósito, él no se relacionaba mucho así que en secundaria no había conocido a nadie especial.

Sin embargo aquello parecía peor, todos miraron hacia otro lado y no dijeron una palabra, aquello se estaba volviendo incómodo, tenía que encontrar otra manera.

"¿Qué tipo de persona os gusta? A mí… los hombres-animales… como vosotros" rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "Quiero decir, sois mis mejores amigos, me encantaría que si saliera con alguien se pareciera un poco a vosotros"

"Pues yo no tengo pelo y no soy un animal" se quejó Tatsuki "¿Significa eso que no te gustaría salir con alguien parecido a mí?"

"Tatsuki no quería excluirte…"

Pero no pudo terminar porque Torahiko lo interrumpió.

"No, está en lo cierto. A mí me gustan más los que no tienen pelo"

"Sí, alguien como Hiroyuki sería una cita ideal, ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó entonces el dragón verde.

"Estás ebrio" le contestó el muchacho "Pregúntamelo mañana, sobrio y te daré una respuesta"

En realidad bromeaba, desde luego que Tatsuki no le interesaba en absoluto de una manera romántica, pero el dragón no era políticamente correcto en estado de embriaguez, y persiguió a Hiroyuki para que lo besara, provocando le risa de todos los presentes, de todos menos de Juuichi.

Finalmente estaban tan cansados y somnolientos que decidieron irse a dormir.

"Chicos, tendríamos que hacer lo que ya sabéis antes de dormir. Es importante" dijo entonces Torahiko

"Es verdad" coincidió Kounosuke "Es necesario hacerlo todos los días"

Juuichi se sonrojó.

"No deberías estar hablando de eso…"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó el tigre con una sonrisa malévola "Sólo digo que es importante, todo el mundo aquí lo hace"

"Sí, por la mañana, al mediodía y por la noche" contestó inocentemente Shun.

"¿Qué en serio? Yo lo hago antes de ir al colegio" le dijo Juuichi poniéndose colorado.

"¿Solo una vez al día? Se te van a picar los dientes"

De pronto los ojos del oso se abrieron, comprendió que había malinterpretado la conversación.

"¿¡Hablabais… de… lavaros los dientes?!" preguntó entrecortadamente el oso.

"Claro, ¿De qué estabas hablando tú?" quiso saber el lobito.

"Pues de…de… ¡TORA! ¡Te vas a enterar por planear esto!"

Y antes de meterse en su tienda para dormir, Hiroyuki pudo oír el cuerpo de Torahiko cayendo al suelo debido a una llave de judo que Juuichi le hizo.

* * *

 _Aunque ya lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior, no lo expliqué; kagome kagome es un juego tradicional japonés en el que un niño se sienta en el centro de un corro con los ojos cerrados mientras los otros giran y cantan la canción del juego (del mismo nombre) y cuando paran el niño tiene que adivinar quien le ha tocado la espalda._

 _La historia de miedo de Kounosuke está basado en un creepypasta/leyenda urbana llamada así. Cuando el tanuki dice que un par de artistas van a hacer una versión de la canción es una referencia a Vocaloid, ya que Miku Hatsune y Luka tienen una canción basada en dicha creepypasta. (para mí Morenatsu y Vocaloid se engloban en el mismo universo, de hecho hasta he pensado escribir un crossover)_

 _La canción que Hiroyuki canta está sacada del doblaje de España de una canción de la película "Los susurros del corazón"; los derechos le pertencen a su legítimo dueño._


	8. Días 15-17

_Ya pasó otra semana y toca actualizar el Fanfic. Esta semana tres capítulos, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día 15**

Hiroyuki caminaba por el bosque, pero no iba solo alguien lo acompañaba, pero desde su posición no podía verle bien la cara porque en ese tramo estaba oscuro. No sabía el por qué, pero estar con aquella persona lo reconfortaba y lo llenaba de una gran alegría.

"No me puedo creer que me haya enamorado tan fácilmente" dijo entonces el muchacho.

"Yo tampoco" le respondió su acompañante "Pero los sentimientos son así, surgen sin previo aviso"

En ese momento, el sol se alzó y comenzó a iluminar todo el ambiente, el bosque se veía radiante y la cara de la persona que iba con él comenzaba a ser visible… pero antes de que pudiera percibir con claridad de quién se trataba la imagen comenzó a emborronarse… y en su oreja oyó un ruido parecido a un zumbido.

"¡UN BICHO!" gritó Hiroyuki despertándose sobresaltado.

No se trataba de ningún insecto en absoluto, era Torahiko quien había hecho ese ruido en su oreja mientras aún dormía; el tigre estaba en frente suyo luciendo una ancha sonrisa.

"¡Tora, me has asustado!"

"Ha sido porque ya ha amanecido y eres el último en despertarse"

"¿¡Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!"

El muchacho miró su reloj para asegurarse, efectivamente ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana.

"No pasa nada. Simplemente ve a lavarte la cara y luego vuelve y te sirvo el desayuno"

"Vale"

Mientras comía el desayuno que Torahiko le había servido, el pequeño Shun se le acercó. Parecía muy animado.

"¡Hiroyuki! ¿Sabes que dentro de poco va a ser el festival de verano en Minasato?"

El muchacho dejó de comer y negó con la cabeza, recordaba vagamente de su infancia que había un festival en el pueblo, pero ignoraba que fuera por esas fechas.

"Que mala memoria tengo, lo había olvidado"

"Mi familia lo organiza" dijo el lobito con una amplia sonrisa "Este año yo voy a representar al Mikado. Ya sabes, el designado por la familia para proteger al pueblo de los malos espíritus"

Hiroyuki sonrió, encontraba adorable a aquel lobito y el hecho de que estuviera tan animado.

"El caso es que aún nos falta mucho de preparar. Puede que no lleguemos a tiempo. Tatsuki iba a ayudar a mi familia con los preparativos, y Juuichi también"

Al oír aquel nombre el corazón del muchacho comenzó a latir.

"Pues si necesitáis más ayuda yo os puedo ayudar" dijo rápidamente.

¿Lo estaba usando solo como excusa para pasar más tiempo con Juuichi o porque le importaba Shun? Podía ser ambas cosas perfectamente.

"¡Genial! A mi familia le va a encantar" comentó Shun con alegría.

Cuando terminó todos querían hacer algo diferente, y como es natural no se ponían de acuerdo. Finalmente decidieron que cada uno hiciera lo que le apeteciese con la condición de estar allí antes del atardecer, que era cuando debían regresar a Minasato.

El muchacho se acercó a Tatsuki. Al parecer el dragón estaba planeando una excursión por el bosque, había una leyenda que decía que una fuente mágica del bosque concedía un deseo a quien bebiera de sus aguas en el plazo de un año.

"¡Voy a pedir una nueva camioneta!" exclamó el dragón con gran satisfacción "La del taller está ya un poco ruinosa"

"Pues yo quiero ganar el próximo sorteo de la loto" dijo Kounosuke "Con ese dinero podría alquilar un piso en la ciudad por fin"

Shin negó con la cabeza.

"No os hagáis ilusiones. Esa fuente es solo una leyenda, además aunque bebierais de ella no sucedería absolutamente nada"

"¿Y por qué vienes entonces?" replicó Kouya.

"Si de verdad existiera una fuente que me curara el asma… bebería de ella sin pensarlo"

Al final a la excursión liderada por Tatsuki fueron Hiroyuki, Kouya, Shun, Shin y Kounosuke. Soutarou y Kouji se quedaron practicando algo de fútbol, y Torahiko decidió acompañar a Juuichi a unas termas naturales que había no muy lejos de allí. A Hiroyuki le molestaba mucho esto, pero no había querido ir con ellos porque le daba apuro volver a ver al oso sin ropa… sería incómodo…

"¡No te quedes atrás Hiroyuki!" le advirtió Kouya sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

El grupo caminaba a buen ritmo por el sendero. Tatsuki el dragón lideraba la marcha, Kouya y Shin lo seguían mientras charlaban animadamente, Kounosuke se detenía cada cierto tiempo para sacar fotos con su cámara de flores e insectos, cerraban la marcha Hiroyuki y Shun estando este último emocionado y señalando todo el rato lo que veían.

"¡Un árbol muy grande! ¡Un escarabajo en ese árbol!"

Estuvieron caminando casi una hora sin parar, pero no encontraron ninguna fuente, de modo que decidieron tomarse un descanso y se sentaron a la sombra de un gran árbol.

"¿Todo bien, Shin?" le preguntó Tatsuki, que temía que al gato le fuera a dar un ataque de asma debido al esfuerzo.

"Sí, no te preocupes que estoy bien. Aunque me sentará bien un descanso"

Era un día muy caluroso, pero lo cierto era que a la sombra y rodeados de toda aquella naturaleza se estaba muy a gusto.

Finalmente decidieron reanudar la marcha.

"¿No nos perderemos?" preguntó entonces Shin "Creo que nos estamos alejando demasiado y no me fío mucho del sentido de la orientación de Tatsuki"

"¡Te he oído!" replicó el dragón.

"No te preocupes" respondió Kounosuke "Traje una brújula conmigo por si acaso"

Después de aproximadamente media hora llegaron cerca de lo que parecía un enorme lago, no era lo que estaban buscando pero era muy bonito.

"Igual si nos bañamos en él se nos concede el deseo" dijo Kounosuke en broma "Lo malo es que no me traje el bañador"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" replicó Tatsuki quitándose la ropa "Yo me baño igual"

Y después de quedarse como vino al mundo, se metió en el agua. Los otros también se metieron en el agua (aunque se dejaron puesta la ropa interior) solo Shin se quedó en la orilla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No sabéis si esas aguas son aptas para el baño. ¿Qué pasa si…?"

"No seas aguafiestas, Shin" le dijo Kounosuke.

Y, en un descuido el tanuki le agarró de la camisa y lo lanzó al agua. El gato que no sabía nadar chapoteó con histeria hasta que se dio cuenta de que hacía pie, momento en que salió mojado y furioso.

"¿¡QUÉ NARICES PASA CONTIGO?!"

"Lo siento…" se disculpó rápidamente Kounosuke.

"¿¡CREES QUE SI PIDES PERDÓN VAS A PODER HACER LO QUE QUIERAS?! ¡IDIOTA!"

El gato no dijo nada más y se alejó del lago. Después de dejar sus prendas a secar se sentó bajo un árbol a esperar a los otros.

A pesar del pequeño incidente, el resto del tiempo fue tranquilo y apacible. Cuando terminaron de chapotear se sentaron simplemente a disfrutar del tiempo libre, al fin y al cabo eran vacaciones. Después de un rato sus ropas se secaron, y decidieron que era hora de volver; a pesar de que no habían encontrado la legendaria fuente estaban muy satisfechos por haber disfrutado de aquel rato en el agua.

No tuvieron problema alguno en encontrar el campamento. Los demás ya estaban allí.

"Chicos, ¿Qué tal la excursión?" quiso saber Torahiko "¿Habéis encontrado la legendaria fuente?"

"Qué va" le respondió Shun "Pero había un lago muy guay y nos hemos bañado"

"¿Y vosotros qué tal en la terma? Creí que hoy no hacía día para eso, a no ser que lo hayáis puesto de excusa porque no nos aguantáis" preguntó Shin muy a su manera.

Juuichi negó con la cabeza y no dijo nada, pero Torahiko no le sentó bien aquella pregunta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan… mezquino?"

"No lo digo en serio. Ya sé que en realidad sólo necesitabais un tiempo de relax"

Hiroyuki frunció el ceño, seguía sin gustarle la idea de que ellos dos hubieran ido allí solos, y ahora lo de que "era una excusa" había alimentado sus… sospechas… trató de que no se le notara mientras ayudaba a los otros a desmontar todo lo del campamento.

"Shun, eso pesa mucho" le advirtió Kouji afectuosamente "Déjame que yo te lo lleve"

"¡No!" replicó el lobito "Si Soutarou puede llevar una tienda él solo entonces yo también"

"Pero es que él está más acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio físico"

Entre risas y conversaciones que se cruzaban unas con otras, terminaron de desmontar todo el campamento. Torahiko se aseguró de que el fuego estaba bien apagado, no quería provocar ningún incendio forestal sin querer; Tatsuki cargaba los materiales en la parte de atrás de la caravana. El sol todavía no se había ocultado, si todo iba bien llegarían a Minasato a la hora de irse a la cama.

En aquel momento, Hiroyuki se fijó en Juuichi, el cual se había apartado temporalmente del grupo; el muchacho se acercó a él.

"¿Juuichi?"

El oso se giró para mirarlo.

"Eres tú, Nishimura. Yo… estaba pensando en una cosa que ocurrió hace un tiempo"

"¿De cuando éramos pequeños?" preguntó el muchacho con curiosidad.

"No, de más tarde. Ocurrió en el Instituto, cuando tú no estabas aquí… espero no sonar maleducado pero es un asunto privado y prefiero no hablar del tema"

"Ah" respondió Hiroyuki decepcionado por la respuesta "Si es lo que quieres lo respeto"

Juuichi revolvió el pelo de Hiroyuki amistosamente.

"Gracias por entenderlo" dijo el oso.

Fue entonces cuando Tatsuki el dragón los apremió para que subieran a la caravana.

Hiroyuki se pasó el viaje pensando en que es lo que Juuichi estaría recordando, tenía que haber sido un asunto delicado para que el oso no quisiera compartirlo. El muchacho no prestó atención al lobito que no paraba de cantar una canción sobre el festival de verano para ensayar y tampoco oyó como Shin le gritaba furioso a Kounosuke porque el tanuki le había sacado una foto sin su permiso.

Finalmente llegaron a Minasato y cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Los abuelos de Hiroyuki aún no se habían acostado, y su abuela no tuvo intención alguna de irse a dormir hasta que su nieto no le contó con todo detalle lo ocurrido en la excursión.

 **Día 16**

Los abuelos de Hiroyuki se mostraron muy alegres de que su nieto fuera a ayudar preparar el festival de verano.

"Tú ayuda en todo lo que te pidan" le había dicho su abuela.

El muchacho fue a la casa del abuelo Shun, que era donde habían quedado. Tatsuki y Juuichi llegaron casi simultáneamente, y el lobito los esperaba a los tres; sonrió al verlos.

"Buenos días" saludó "Os estábamos esperando"

La casa del abuelo de Shun era grande y estaba decorada con un exquisito gusto, no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que el clan había tenido gran influencia dentro de Minasato; si bien era cierto que la familia de Shin el gato tenía más dinero.

El abuelo de Shun era un lobo de rostro muy severo y pálido, con ojos fríos y negros así como con abundantes canas. Cuando se presentaron, les indicó sus tareas sin ni siquiera preguntarlos si estaban o no de acuerdo.

"Vosotros dos" dijo señalando a su nieto y al muchacho "Ensayad los pasos de la ceremonia, Shun se los tiene que aprender de memoria si quiere ser el Mikado este año"

Acto seguido se dirigió a Juuichi y Tatsuki para indicarles sus tareas en la preparación del festival.

Hiroyuki comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión después de haber repetido los pasos ya por decimoséptima vez consecutiva y aún sin un éxito completo en ninguna de ellas. Shun se confundía en una cosa cada vez, si no era en la un párrafo de sus palabras, lo hacía en uno de los pasos de la danza.

"Lo siento mucho, Hiroyuki. Yo…"

"No te disculpes. A mí no me importa" mintió el muchacho para no herir sus sentimientos.

No dijeron nada más y siguieron con el ensayo.

Pasó mucho rato, muchísimo rato. Hiroyuki no había llevado consigo ningún reloj aquel día, de modo que se sorprendió mucho cuando el lobito exclamó:

"¡Es casi la hora de merendar!"

Y Shun salió corriendo del cuarto con gran emoción; Hiroyuki se apresuró a seguirlo.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor de la casa, que al igual que el resto estaba muy bien decorado, sin embargo el muchacho no podía apartar la mirada de una katana colgada en la pared, era muy grande y a pesar de que estaba oculta por su funda, se podía deducir que también sería muy afilada; el retrato del antepasado de Shun a quien había pertenecido, un enorme lobo de rostro fiero y mirada decidida, estaba colgada justo al lado de la misma.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron Tatsuki y Juuichi, ambos visiblemente fatigados.

"Hola chicos" los saludó alegremente el dragón "¿Qué tal va esa danza? ¿Va bien?"

"¡Sí!" asintió alegremente el lobito "Estoy seguro de que voy a hacerlo genial en el festival. ¿Verdad, Hiroyuki?"

"Sí, es lo más probable"

Juuichi no dijo palabra alguna, lo cual comenzaba a inquietar a Hiroyuki recordando que había visto al oso de aquella manera al inicio de las vacaciones, sin embargo había podido verle de una manera diferente a aquella… ¿Por qué había vuelto a comportarse como antes?

El oso tampoco dijo una palabra mientras tomaban el té con dulces japoneses que el abuelo de Shun les había llevado para reponer fuerzas. Por el contrario Tatsuki hablaba animadamente con Shun, e Hiroyuki les contestaba cuando le preguntaban, pero lo cierto es que no estaba por la labor de conversar.

"Tienes que decirle a tu abuela que estos dulces están deliciosos. Oye, quizá pueda darnos la receta" comentó el dragón.

"No, es un secreto familiar de generaciones" le respondió el lobito con orgullo.

"¿Qué? ¡Oh, no es justo!"

Cuando terminaron de merendar, cada uno volvió a sus puestos, sin embargo Hiroyuki ya no podía concentrarse en la danza de Shun, tenía la cabeza en otro lado, y no supo que contestarle al lobito cuando le preguntó qué era lo que le ocurría.

"Creo que simplemente estoy cansado" se limitó a decir el muchacho, no tenía ganas de profundizar en el tema.

"Si estás cansado tal vez deberías volver a casa y seguimos mañana, ¿Te parece?"

"…"

"¿Hiroyuki?"

"Sí… me parece bien"

Y, casi a la carrera el muchacho salió de allí.

 **Día 17**

Aquel día fue mucho mejor que el anterior; Shun ya dominaba casi por completo las partes, aunque aún seguía entrando un poco adelantado en algunas partes, de modo que ambos idearon un sistema que consistía en contar mentalmente y respirar profundamente.

"Te agradezco mucho todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Hiroyuki"

"Ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué darme las gracias, somos amigos"

Después de un buen rato comenzaron a sentirse un poco claustrofóbicos y decidieron salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Shun correteaba de aquí para allá alegremente mientras Hiroyuki tenía que esforzarse para seguirlo, aunque su mente continuaba vagando y era incapaz de estar en el mismo sitio mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a perderse; por ello no se dio cuenta en un primer momento de que habían llegado al templo de Minasato.

El templo, estaba situado a las afueras del pueblo y, sin duda era lo más antiguo del pueblo, de hecho su construcción se remontaba al período Edo, y era lo que atraía a los pocos turistas que recibía el lugar, pues no había gran cosa que ver allí.

No estaban solos en el lugar, Shin estaba allí descansando bajo la rama de un árbol y leyendo un libro; al verlos los saludó, pero no interrumpió su lectura, de modo que decidieron dejarlo tranquilo.

"Hiroyuki, me encanta este lugar. Me recuerda a lo del dragón" comentó entonces Shun.

El muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo que el lobito estaba hablando, al ver su cara Shun pareció decepcionado, había caído en la cuenta de que Hiroyuki ya no se acordaba de lo sucedido.

"Fue cuando estabas en cuarto y yo en tercero de primaria. Un día vinimos aquí los dos solos, y estábamos viendo a ver quién era más fuerte si tú o yo. Entonces me empujaste muy fuerte y yo me iba a caer por las escaleras, cuando apareció un dragón y lo evitó"

El lobito sonrió al terminar de contar la historia, pero lo cierto es que el muchacho se había quedado desconcertado, desde luego no recordaba haber visto ningún dragón ni nada que se le pareciera.

"Te equivocas" respondió entonces Shin, que había interrumpido su lectura y miraba seriamente a Shun "Te caíste y te hiciste mucho daño, casi te abres la cabeza. Recuerdo que tu madre armó un escándalo por lo sucedido, y la madre de Hiroyuki se disculpaba una y otra vez"

"Pero yo vi un dragón" replicó el lobito.

"No seas estúpido, seguramente fue una alucinación debido al golpe en la cabeza"

"Pero…"

Shun miraba al suelo, al parecer había comprendido que su amigo tenía razón y lo había entristecido, para él era mucho más agradable pensar que un dragón lo había salvado.

"¡No seas tan duro con Shun!" regañó Hiroyuki a Shin.

"Es que tú eres muy blando, así nunca va a madurar"

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

"Chicos, venga no os peleéis, sois amigos" dijo Shun.

Por suerte, en esos momentos apareció Kouya y eso pareció tranquilizar el ambiente. El perro se había traído consigo su guitarra.

"¿Por qué no nos echamos unas canciones?"

"Paso" respondió Shin, aunque no se marchó, simplemente volvió a su lugar para proseguir con la lectura.

"¿Y vosotros dos? ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os hacen unas canciones?"

"¡Sí!" exclamó Shun con entusiasmo.

Hiroyuki no contestó nada, pero no se movió.

Shun y Kouya cantaron juntos la canción popular japonesa: _Shakura Shakura_ , y lo cierto es que lo hicieron bastante bien.

"Te toca, Hiroyuki" le dijo Kouya sonriente, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza "Vamos, cantaste en el campamento, y no lo hiciste nada mal"

"Aquello fue algo esporádico" se justificó el muchacho "Además Shun y yo deberíamos volver con los ensayos del festival"

"¿Ya?" preguntó el lobito con desilusión.

"Sí, ya llevamos un buen rato fuera, y tu abuelo se va a enfadar si tardamos demasiado"

Así que ambos se despidieron de Kouya y de Shin y volvieron a casa del lobito.

Después de unas horas de práctica, supieron que el lobito estaba preparado para ser el Mikado en el festival.

"¡Muchas gracias, Hiroyuki!" le agradeció el lobito dándole un abrazo "Te estoy muy agradecido por ayudarme"

Una parte de Hiroyuki le hizo sentir culpabilidad, ¿Acaso no era cierto que había aceptado ayudar con aquello como excusa para estar cerca de Juuichi? Y de hecho no había sido como él esperaba en absoluto; no obstante no había renunciado y había continuado, de modo que sí, podía sentirse orgulloso en ese aspecto.

"Es más tarde de lo que parece" dijo Hiroyuki "Será mejor que vuelva a casa, mi abuela ya habrá hecho la cena"

Shun lo acompañó hasta la salida.

"Oye, Hiroyuki. ¿Tú irás al festival?"

"Seguramente" respondió el muchacho antes de marcharse.

* * *

 _Quiero aclarar que aunque lo parezca no odio a Shin ni a Kounosuke, de hecho este último es de mis personajes favoritos en el juego, pero hay que reconocer que en materia de habilidades sociales ambos dejan mucho que desear... (¿Shipping? A lo mejor para un futuro... je je)_

 _Quería darle un poco más de relevancia a Shun, de ahí que una vez más haya "fusionado" la ruta del lobito con la del oso, pero al fin y al cabo es una adaptación, no traducción y me puedo permitir algunas libertades._

 _Por último Shakura Shakura es una canción tradicional japonesa que se canta cuando los cerezos están en flor (no tiene que ver con el personaje Shakura Haruno que en japonés el nombre significa flor de cerezo)._


	9. Días 19-21

_Otra semana más de veranito, y es hora de actualizar el fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día 19**

Hiroyuki bostezó mientras miraba el techo y se preguntaba que podía hacer. Había perdido todo el día anterior sin hacer absolutamente nada. Y es que sus amigos estaban muy ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos o actividades, y él seguía sin encontrar nada en lo que fuera bueno.

Después de una aburrida mañana, su abuela le anunció durante la comida que ella y el abuelo iban a ir a ver a una amiga suya, que vivía dos pueblos más allá, de modo que iban a tomar el autobús.

"¿Te importaría quedarte a cuidar la casa?"

"En absoluto, abuelo"

En realidad no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Cuando sus abuelos se fueron, Hiroyuki se tumbó en el suelo de su habitación y miró el techo durante largos minutos, que se le hicieron horas… tic tac… ¿Tal vez debería ir al salón y poner la televisión? Quizá emitieran un nuevo anime, uno que le gustara de verdad; el muchacho trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo le pesaba, así que desistió… tic tac… ¿Quizá el abuelo tuviera un libro interesante?... tic tac… los ojos del muchacho comenzaban a pesar y pesar… y finalmente se cerraron y se hizo la oscuridad.

Cuando de nuevo abrió los ojos, Hiroyuki se encontró en un bosque que le era familiar; era el mismo con el que había soñado la noche del campamento, y la vez anterior no estaba solo en ese lugar, su persona especial estaba con él… ¿Seguiría por allí todavía? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo, el muchacho se puso a caminar para buscar a esa persona, pero no la encontraba, quizá debía ir más profundo. Sin pensarlo se adentró en el bosque que se iba volviendo cada vez más profundo y oscuro. El muchacho se sentía atrapado y tenía ganas de gritar por la angustia… y fue entonces cuando un ruido sacó a Hiroyuki del sueño súbitamente.

Aún atontado, el muchacho tardó un minuto en percatarse de que era el teléfono lo que sonaba, y corrió escaleras abajo para descolgarlo.

"Casa de los Nishimura, dígame"

"Hiroyuki, ¿Eres tú? Soy Torahiko. Escúchame, si no estás muy liado he pensado que podríamos ir un rato a…"

Pero el muchacho no lo dejó terminar.

"Lo siento, Torahiko. Mis abuelos se han marchado a ver a una amiga y me toca cuidar de la casa"

"En ese caso, ¿No te molestará si me dejo caer por allí? Podríamos pasar el rato"

"De acuerdo"

Media hora después de aquella llamada, Torahiko estaba en la puerta, lucía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

"El gran Torahiko Ooshima está aquí" dijo con chulería.

Consigo traía unas bolsas que contenían helado recién comprado de la tienda de dulces, lo cual era de agradecer en un día tan caluroso como aquel; ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación para saborear el dulce.

"Es genial que lo hayas traído, y mola que sean de tres sabores" dijo Hiroyuki.

"Cuando éramos pequeños te encantaba el sabor de fresa, pero apenas has comido, has comido más del de chocolate y nata"

"He crecido, y mis gustos han cambiado. Es lo normal"

El tigre bajó la mirada.

"Es una pena" señaló "Pero supongo que no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo, tenemos que cambiar"

"Pues tú no has cambiado prácticamente nada"

El muchacho había dicho aquello para hacer rabiar a su amigo, pero este no pareció tomárselo bien y le hizo un agarre, al parecer quería imitar una de las llaves de Juuichi.

"Retíralo" le dijo con seriedad.

"¡Lo retiro! ¡Por favor, siento haber herido tus sentimientos!"

"No te lo perdono ¿Cómo puedes decir que no he cambiado? ¿No ves todo lo que he aprendido de cocina? ¿Y mi cuerpo? Pasé horas moldeándolo, todo por la persona a la que quiero"

Repentinamente Torahiko soltó a Hiroyuki y le dio la espalda, su cara estaba tan roja como una plantación de guindillas.

A Hiroyuki le costó un par de segundos recuperar la compostura, pues la llave lo había dejado algo confuso, sin embargo pronto se preguntó a quién se había referido Torahiko con "la persona a la que quiero".

"No me lo digas. Es Natsumi, esa chica-lobo que se sentaba a tu lado en clase"

El tigre negó con la cabeza y el muchacho pensó de nuevo, una idea le vino a la mente:

"¿No será la profesora de matemáticas? Tranquilo, si lo es no es raro, es que era muy guapa"

"¿Quieres dejar de decir disparates? ¡No te lo voy a decir aunque acertaras!"

"…"

Alguien muy especial debía de ser para que el tigre se mostrase tan testarudo, aquello solo alimentaba las ganas del muchacho por averiguar la identidad de aquella persona; era obvio que el tigre no iba a soltar prenda, así que era hora de recurrir a otras técnicas.

"Como tu amigo de la infancia tengo derecho a saberlo. Además, ¿Qué clase de hombre eres que te avergüenzas por tan poca cosa?"

Tocado, si había algo que a Torahiko no le gustaba es que pusieran en duda su masculinidad.

"¿Qué no soy un hombre?" preguntó el tigre con ira, y la cara roja (no se diferenciaba si de enojo o de vergüenza) "Vale te lo diré. Esa persona…"

Hiroyuki se echó hacia adelante con expectación, el tigre se acercó lentamente, y sus ojos quedaron al mismo nivel que los del muchacho.

"Esa persona eres tú, Hiroyuki"

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un segundo, el muchacho se había quedado completamente mudo de la impresión. Torahiko lo miraba fijamente, esperando a que fuera el otro quien hablase primero.

Cuando Hiroyuki finalmente pudo hablar, sus palabras no fueron las más acertadas:

"No es una broma, ¿verdad?"

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello y le dieron ganas de darse un cabezazo contra la pared por no haber sabido escoger las palabras correctas.

"Yo nunca bromeo con algo así" respondió el tigre con una voz decidida y que no dejaba lugar a dudas "Tú… ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?"

Hiroyuki se mordió el labio inferior; no contaba con aquello, no sabía que Torahiko se iba a declarar aquel día, si hubiese sido avisado con antelación habría tenido tiempo para aclarar su mente y poder darle una respuesta; pero aquello no era posible, y tenía que dar una respuesta.

"Yo…"

No, le era imposible, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Para él Torahiko era su mejor amigo de toda la vida, de pequeños habían sido inseparables, habían hecho todo juntos desde ir al colegio hasta quedarse a dormir en casa del otro e incluso más de una vez siendo más pequeños se habían bañado juntos… ¿Pero entraba el amor romántico en aquella rara ecuación? Ahora ambos eran prácticamente adultos, y tenía una nueva visión del tigre que había descubierto en verano; recordaba haberlo visto siendo lanzado por Juuichi, peleando con Kouya por alguna tontería y haciendo el tonto con Kounosuke y Tatsuki… se imaginó a sí mismo correspondiendo los sentimientos del tigre… durante un momento soñó la vida al lado de Torahiko, ambos se las ingeniaban para seguir manteniendo el contacto una vez pasado el verano, y al verano siguiente se volverían a ver; y cuando ya crecieron pudieron ir a la misma universidad y ser novios, y más tarde vivirían felices en su propia casa… la fantasía terminó en aquel punto y, sin embargo esta no lo hacía feliz. Recordó el sueño del bosque, tenía claro que Torahiko no era la persona que lo acompañaba. Ya sabía lo que aquello significaba

"Torahiko, lo siento pero… yo no siento lo mismo" respondió el muchacho procurando sonar lo más suave que pudo.

Torahiko bajó la mirada y su cuerpo pareció desinflarse a causa del rechazo.

"Me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar"

Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo.

"¿Te acuerdas que cuando éramos niños me dijiste que cuando fuésemos mayores nos casaríamos? Pues tenías razón, ya no somos niños… tú te mudaste y perdimos el contacto… y cuando volviste tan crecido yo aún te veía como entonces… pero ya nada es igual"

Hizo una pausa.

"¿Recuerdas el primer día en el restaurante? Fue mi idea el sentarnos todos separados, quería saber si te sentarías conmigo, pero te fuiste a sentar con Juuichi, y este verano con mi trabajo casi no nos pudimos ver… Me gustaría que esto no cambiase nada entre nosotros, que siguiésemos siendo amigos…"

"No lo hará" lo interrumpió rápidamente el muchacho con algo de histeria en la voz "Por supuesto que seguimos siendo amigos, Tora

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo el tigre.

"¡No hace falta! Si quieres podemos ir al salón y ver la tele…"

"No, no. De todas formas tengo que volver a ayudar en casa. Mi rato libre va a acabar dentro de nada"

El tigre se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

"Bueno pues nos vemos, supongo"

"Sí, hasta luego"

Al oír la puerta de la casa Hiroyuki se sintió mal al pensar en Torahiko. Le había costado mucho tener que rechazar su amor, porque le dolía tener que lastimarlo, pero no tenía otra alternativa; si hubiese mentido con sus sentimientos la cosa se habría enredado y habría acabado aún peor para los dos.

El muchacho se tumbó en el suelo y trató de pensar en otra cosa para alejar su mente de lo ocurrido. Imágenes sin sentido y mezcladas venían a su mente: la playa en la que habían estado, la historia de miedo que Kounosuke había contado, Shun bailando la danza para ser el Mikado, y el lugar del bosque… Por algún motivo, esa imagen se quedó en su cabeza, y esta vez pareció ver todo más nítido, ahora era capaz de visualizar el rostro de la persona que lo acompañaba; durante un momento entró en _shock_ , claro que conocía bien ese rostro, era de la persona a quien rara vez había visto sonreír, era la persona que cuando se avergonzaba apartaba la vista para disimular…

"Juuichi…" murmuró Hiroyuki al reconocer a aquella persona.

Era cierto, se había enamorado de su amigo el oso. Al cerrar los ojos era quien venía a su mente, al imaginarse con alguien compartiendo su vida Juuichi era el único.

Hiroyuki miró el calendario sobre su mesilla y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado más de la mitad de las vacaciones, le quedaban unos pocos días, unas pocas horas para declararse… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

"Tengo que hacerlo" murmuró el muchacho para sí "Tengo que decirle a Juuichi lo que siento, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad"

De modo que Hiroyuki se propuso a sí mismo que, cuando surgiera la ocasión le diría a Juuichi lo que sentía por él.

 **Día 21**

La abuela de Hiroyuki le había pedido que fuera a Kazenari a hacerle unos recados, cosa que el muchacho hizo sin rechistar puesto que le debía mucho a sus abuelos por permitirle pasar con ellos el verano.

Mientras estaba en el autobús, la mente del muchacho volvía a fluir libre en un mar de pensamientos, aunque esta vez estos pensamientos tenían una única forma, la del amor; y es que Hiroyuki todavía no había encontrado una manera de confesarle sus sentimientos a Juuichi.

Cuando llegó a Kazenari la ciudad ya le sonaba de la vez anterior y no le costó demasiado encontrar el camino al centro comercial. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al mismo se detuvo, y sus ojos se fijaron en un camino en particular, el que conducía al _dojo_ donde Juuichi se entrenaba. Una parte de sí quería empujarlo en esa dirección y guiarlo hasta aquel lugar, de modo que tendría una oportunidad de declarar su amor a su amigo el oso… pero la parte racional le decía que aquel no era un buen momento, de seguro Juuichi debía estar preparándose para el torneo, y distraerlo no era en absoluto buena idea. La gente que pasaba por su lado se mostraba sorprendida o irritada por encontrarlo allí bloqueando el acceso al lugar. Después de valorar durante al menos cinco minutos los pros y los contras, decidió que efectivamente era un mal momento y entró en el centro comercial, ya habría otras oportunidades.

El muchacho pasó buena parte de la tarde comprando lo que su abuela le había pedido: patatas, zanahorias, cebollas, lechuga, arroz y, por alguna razón, tela azul de costura.

Cuando terminó, estaba a punto de salir cuando por casualidad echó un vistazo a la tienda de deportes y se encontró a alguien conocido.

"¡Soutarou!" saludó el muchacho a su amigo.

El leoncito pareció contento de verlo.

"¡Hiroyuki, qué casualidad!" exclamó "¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Mi abuela me pidió que le hiciera unas compras. Ya he terminado ¿Y tú?"

"He venido a probarme unas zapatillas de deporte, las mías ya están viejas… oye, si no estás muy liado podrías ayudarme a elegirlas. Kyoji dijo que me ayudaría a elegirlas, pero no ha podido venir"

Las mejillas de Soutarou se enrojecieron y miró para abajo; Hiroyuki interpretó eso como una señal de que aún no había resuelto el tema y que no quería hablar de ello.

"De acuerdo, te ayudaré"

Hiroyuki pasó buena parte de la tarde ayudando a su amigo Soutarou a elegir calzado deportivo, diciéndole cuáles le gustaban o sentaban bien o cuáles no. Cuando terminaron era casi la hora de merendar, de modo que se dirigieron a la tienda de comida para comprarse unos _dorayakis_ ; luego se sentaron a comerlos tranquilamente.

El muchacho casi había terminado el último de los suyos cuando el leoncito dijo algo que casi lo hizo atragantarse con el último trozo:

"Hiroyuki, ¿Ya sabes si Juuichi te gusta?"

Después de toser un par de veces el muchacho respondió:

"¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DEL TEMA!"

Todos los que estaban alrededor se habían vuelto para mirarlo, y el muchacho se cubrió la cara avergonzado; gritar en público estaba casi tan mal visto como escupir. Al mirar al leoncito pudo ver que lo había asustado.

"Lo siento" se disculpó rápidamente "No quería asustarte es que…"

"Es culpa mía, no debía haber preguntado"

Hiroyuki se mordió la lengua, pero luego dijo casi en un susurro.

"Sí, me gusta"

Los ojos de Soutarou se abrieron, no se sabía si de la sorpresa o de la emoción.

"Entonces lo que me dijiste de que es normal que un chico tenga sentimientos por otro, ¿Es cierto?"

"Claro que sí. Y si te gusta Kyoji tienes que decírselo"

"¿Tú ya se lo has dicho a Juuichi?"

El muchacho bajó la vista avergonzado, no sabía por qué daba consejos sobre relaciones cuando él aún no había resuelto el tema de la suya.

"Aún no" admitió un poco avergonzado "Pero lo haré, sólo estoy esperando a la ocasión acertada"

"¿Por qué no mañana?" sugirió el leoncito "Mañana es el festival"

"¿Lo es? ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Mira que soy cabeza hueca!"

"¿Qué te parece si mañana cada uno le dice al chico que le gusta lo que siente? Puede ser una buena ocasión, lo que tú estabas buscando"

Hiroyuki pensó durante un momento, no era mala idea, simplemente debía llamar a Juuichi para pedirle ir al festival juntos y una vez allí esperar al momento adecuado.

"¿Sabes qué Soutarou? Que tienes razón"

Al rato ambos se despidieron e Hiroyuki tomó el autobús de vuelta a Minasato.

Antes de la cena, Hiroyuki llamó a casa de Juuichi, después de unos segundos la grave voz del oso se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

"Casa Mikazuki, ¿Dígame?"

"Juuichi, soy Hiroyuki"

"Nishimura, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Yo… mañana hay un festival y he pensado que… si no estás demasiado ocupado…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos juntos al festival, Nishimura?"

"Sí, eso mismo"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana entonces, yo paso a buscarte ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo"

Y el oso colgó el teléfono.

Aquella noche Hiroyuki apenas pudo dormir sabiendo que al día siguiente iría al festival con Juuichi.

* * *

 _Torahiko me gusta mucho como personaje, y todavía lamento profundamente que el juego original se cancelara sin sacar su ruta, pero lamentabalemente así fue. También me dio lástima que en la ruta de Juuichi (y en todas para ser justo) el pobre tigre quedara siempre solo y con el corazón roto. Quizá en un futuro escriba un final alternativo donde tenga un final feliz, pero ya veré._

 _Los que alguna vez hayan visto la serie Doraemon lo sabrán, pero para los que no aclaro que dorayakis son un postre/dulce japonés que consiste en dos bizcochos relleno de anko (alubia dulce japonesa) y chocolate. Si alguna vez tienen la oportunidad de viajar a Japón les animo a probarlo (y yo lo haría si algún día también viajo allí, je je)._

 _La semana que viene otro capítulo. Aprovecho para darles las gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y a los que comentaron las anteriores._


	10. Días 22-24

_Ya sé que hoy no pasó la semana, pero es que este fanfic me llevó más tiempo en publicar de lo que yo pensaba. Aprovechando que esta semana tengo mucho más tiempo libre estoy trabajando a tope en él. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo._

* * *

 **Día 22**

Al parecer los abuelos de Hiroyuki no habían olvidado que era el día del festival. Hiroyuki ya sabía por qué su abuela le había pedido que comprara tela de costura, ella misma se había pasado un buen rato cosiéndole a su nieto una _yukata_ a mano. Aunque en el fondo el muchacho pensaba que era horrible, dio las gracias y se la puso para no ofender a su abuela.

Los nervios comenzaban a invadirle según se iba acercando la hora que Juuichi y él habían quedado, según el reloj no quedaban más de cinco minutos. Mientras se miraba al espejo trató de darse ánimos.

"Si Soutarou va a decirle a Kyoji lo que siente… ¿Cómo no vas a ser tú capaz de hacerlo también?"

El corazón por poco le saltó cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Veloz como un relámpago acudió a abrir, se trataba de Juuichi, que venía a buscarlo para ir juntos al festival.

"¿Llevas una _yukata_?" le preguntó el oso.

"Sí, mi abuela la cosió para mí, y bueno, ya que vamos a un festival…"

"Te queda bien"

El muchacho sonrió por el cumplido.

Ambos se dirigieron al festival. El oso no hablaba mucho, lo cual dificultaba al muchacho encontrar la ocasión para confesar sus sentimientos… igual era un poco pronto, aún quedaba mucho rato de seguro encontraría una ocasión.

Fue entonces cuando Juuichi recordó algo que les hizo detenerse.

"He pensado que tal vez debimos invitar a los demás. Ya sabes, para estar todos juntos como el día de la playa o del campamento"

Intentado ocultar su nerviosismo el muchacho tartamudeó:

"Bueno… sería divertido, es solo que… tal vez en esta ocasión quizá sea mejor un poco más de… tranquilidad, me apetecería un cambio. Si no te importa, claro"

El oso negó con la cabeza.

"No, si a ti te apetece que solo vayamos nosotros solos no me importa"

Hiroyuki respiró aliviado y continuaron.

Poco después llegaron. Puestos alineados uno al lado del otro llenaban toda la calle, los había de toda clase: de comida tradicional japonesa, puestos de juegos, tiendas de dulces, tiendas que vendían pulseras u objetos hechos a mano. El ambiente estaba repleto de luces que salían de las ristras de farolillos que llenaban el lugar suspendidos en el aire, y la música tradicional se mezclaba con el ruido del ambiente. Había varias personas en el lugar, aunque no tantas como en lugares donde uno se pierde con facilidad como los centros comerciales o las calles de Tokio.

Juuichi se acercó a un puesto de dulces, pero Hiroyuki vaciló un poco.

"¿Estás seguro? Estás intentando perder peso y Ten dijo…"

"En tal caso tendremos cuidado" lo interrumpió Juuichi.

Compraron un par de algodones de azúcar y se lo comieron dando un paseo por el festival, parándose cada dos por tres a observar con detenimiento todos los objetos artesanales. Hiroyuki tenía los ojos pegados a una cesta hecha de bambú que venía del extranjero, cuando una voz que no era la de Juuichi le hizo sobresaltarse:

"¡Qué alegría veros por aquí!"

Se trataba de Tatsuki. El dragón llevaba puesto un chaleco de fiestas y un pañuelo con la bandera del país en su cabeza.

"Estás muy elegante, Tatsuki" lo elogió el muchacho.

"Tú también, esa _yukata_ te queda como anillo al dedo" le devolvió el elogio el dragón, a continuación se dirigió a Juuichi "Te estaba buscando. Mi padre se ha quedado dormido y el resto de los carpinteros necesitamos ayuda para montar lo que queda de la plataforma para la danza del festival"

Juuichi mantuvo el rostro serio, pero aceptó ir. Hiroyuki con algo de pánico en la voz se ofreció también voluntario, no soportaba la idea de separarse del oso, no esa noche; lamentablemente Tatsuki le aconsejo no ir pues tenían que hacer un esfuerzo físico enorme, un esfuerzo que un simple humano no podría aguantar.

"No creo que tardemos demasiado. Quédate por aquí y me reuniré contigo en cuanto termine" le murmuró Juuichi antes de irse.

Una vez solo, Hiroyuki respiró con disgusto, no esperaba aquel imprevisto. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente resignarse a esperar que Juuichi y los demás terminaran de montar la plataforma. Trató de dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo, pero se le hacía larga la espera; miró su reloj para percatarse de que solo habían pasado quince minutos y puso una cara de fastidio. Fue en aquel momento en el que divisó una figura que sobresalía entre la multitud y lo más curioso es que tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de algo, a pesar de tener claro que no se trataba de ninguno de sus amigos. Movido por la curiosidad, el muchacho se acercó hacia aquella persona, pero al acercarse lo suficiente deseó no haberlo hecho, se trataba de Ten, el lobo que Hiroyuki había conocido en su visita a Kazenari; aquel lobo con su enorme tamaño y ojos como cuchillas le daba miedo. Trató de irse despacito, pero:

"¡Tú! No trates de evitarme, que te he visto"

Lentamente Hiroyuki se dio la vuelta y forzó una sonrisa.

"Hola" comenzó a decir, y por suerte la voz no le tembló "¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?"

El lobo no se tragó el patético intento del muchacho en aparentar serenidad, pero aun así respondió:

"Voy a participar en un ritual, es una importante tradición, mi familia lleva generaciones con ella. Sería una enorme deshonra para mí no acudir"

Hiroyuki tuvo una corazonada, ¿Acaso no se estaría refiriendo a la misma ceremonia que celebraba la familia de Shun? ¡Pero eso era imposible! Bien era cierto que Ten era lobo, pero no se parecía para nada a la familia de Shun, ellos tenían el pelo de color marrón mientras que el de Ten era grisáceo casi plateado; de cualquier manera preguntar era la mejor manera de salir de dudas.

"¿Y esa ceremonia…?"

"¡Es privada!" lo interrumpió bruscamente Ten, haciendo que Hiroyuki se echase atrás con algo de temor "Ni se te ocurra seguirme si sabes lo que es bueno"

El muchacho casi atemorizado asintió con la cabeza.

"Juuichi me dijo que vendríais juntos, bien cuando lo encuentres recuérdale que no puede comer dulces. Lo dejo en tus manos entonces"

Y sin darle tiempo al muchacho de responder, se fue.

Tuvo que pasar unos segundos antes de que Hiroyuki recuperara la calma, aquel encuentro con Ten lo había dejado atemorizado.

Ya más relajado el muchacho siguió haciendo tiempo hasta la vuelta de Juuichi; al mirar el reloj fue consciente que hacía casi una hora que se había ido… ¿Y si no volvía a tiempo? El muchacho estaba dando vueltas a este terrible pensamiento cuando se encontró con alguien más.

"¡Tora!" saludó Hiroyuki a su amigo.

"¡Hiroyuki! Vaya, esa yukata que llevas te queda estupenda, te hace aún más sexy"

"¿Podías no decir cosas tan pervertidas? Un simple "me gusta" bastaría, ¿No?"

Hiroyuki se había puesto a la defensiva a raíz de lo sucedido el día anterior, no quería herir más a Torahiko ni darle falsas esperanzas, y menos ahora que por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos.

"Cuéntame, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí tú solo?" le preguntó entonces el tigre.

"No estoy solo, vine acompañado. Es que esa persona tuvo que… ir a encargarse de algo y lo estoy esperando"

El muchacho desvió la mirada al decir aquello, lo cual hizo sospechar al otro.

"¿Y esa persona es a la que quieres?"

Los ojos de Hiroyuki se abrieron por la sorpresa.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Te conozco, de pequeños cuando ocultabas algo siempre mirabas hacia otro lado"

¡Maldita sea! Al tigre no iba a poder engañarlo fácilmente pues lo conocía demasiado bien, en lugar de ello decidió ser sincero.

"Sí"

"Quiero saber quién es" dijo el tigre en un tono que casi parecía una exigencia.

"Escucha, tal vez no sea buena idea, Si se dejan las cosas como están quizá sea mejor"

"No me importa. Soy fuerte, seguro que lo superaré. Espera, ¿Esa persona no será Kounosuke?"

Torahiko había sonreído con malicia al hacer aquella pregunta.

"¡Claro que no!" respondió el muchacho con enfado, no quería pensar en otra persona que no fuera Juuichi "No insistas, yo no te voy a decir el nombre"

"Entonces lo averiguaré yo mismo" dicho esto se quedó quieto como una estatua "No me moveré de tu lado hasta que no averigüe quién es"

Hiroyuki cerró fuertemente la boca, estaba decidido a no decir ni una palabra. Ambos permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, mirándose fijamente desafiantes esperando a que fuera el otro quién se rindiera primero.

Sin embargo toda aquella tensión acabó en el instante en el que Juuichi llegó.

"¡Yo quería que regresara, pero justo ahora no!" pensó el muchacho con fastidio mientras bajaba la cabeza deseando que la tierra lo tragara.

Juuichi no pareció notar el cambio de postura de Hiroyuki ya que se dirigió directamente a Torahiko.

"Me alegra verte por aquí, Tora" comentó el oso antes de por fin darse la vuelta para mirar al muchacho "Lamento haberte hecho esperar"

"¿Qué pasó Juuichi?" preguntó el tigre con interés.

"El padre de Tatsuki se quedó dormido por haber dormido demasiado, él y el resto de los carpinteros necesitaban mi ayuda para levantar lo que quedaba de plataforma de baile"

"Parece que el alcoholismo es un problema en dos generaciones" comentó el tigre poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Definitivamente" sentenció el oso.

Hiroyuki deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder decir algo que hiciera que toda la tensión que estaba sintiendo se esfumara de una vez, pero cuando abrió la boca las palabras comenzaron a mezclarse.

"Yo… nosotros… eh…"

La cosa iba de mal en peor, Torahiko no era tonto y recordó las palabras con las que Juuichi se había dirigido a Hiroyuki.

"¿Por qué has dicho que le habías hecho esperar al pequeño Hiroyuki?" dijo poniendo un énfasis en la palabra "pequeño" "¿Acaso habíais quedado?"

"No" respondió inocentemente el oso, que ignoraba completamente lo sucedido antes de su regreso "Habíamos venido juntos, pero tuve que ir a ayudar a Tatsuki y los otros"

Torahiko comprendió entonces que Hiroyuki no lo amaba a él, sino a Juuichi. Fue algo doloroso, pero en el fondo quería que el muchacho fuera feliz, de modo que se esforzó por mantener la serenidad.

"Oye, vamos a ir a dar un paseo por el festival ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" propuso Juuichi.

Hiroyuki se mordió la lengua, no quería decir nada rudo ni que hiriera los sentimientos del tigre, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no sucediera, porque entonces echaría a perder su confesión…

"No, lo siento. Tengo que volver a casa, mi padre necesita mañana mi ayuda temprano" respondió el tigre.

"Es una pena que te tengas que ir tan pronto siendo el festival, quizá él lo comprenda"

"De verdad me tengo que ir, estamos a tope con el trabajo en la residencia Ooshima, ya nos veremos otro día"

Y antes de irse, Torahiko le susurró a Hiroyuki:

"Ve a por ello, campeón"

Una vez estuvieron de nuevo solos, Hiroyuki y Juuichi dieron otro paseo hasta que el muchacho encontró lo que estaba buscando; lo había visto antes y era allí donde quería dirigirse, un estante con el juego de las carpas japonesas.

El juego era muy sencillo, con una redecilla tenía que atrapar unas carpas que nadaban en un estanque; a primera vista parecía fácil, pero los peces eran resbaladizos y solo se disponía de una oportunidad para atraparlos, además los más grandes podían incluso romper la red.

"¡Venga!" exclamó el muchacho echando a correr.

"No hace falta que corras, no se va a mover" le dijo el oso en broma.

Por raro que pareciera, Juuichi estaba bromeando, algo poco común en él; y eso no fue todo, durante un momento el muchacho aprovecho para tomar la mano del oso y este no la apartó ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Hiroyuki quiso probar suerte en el juego de las carpas, de modo que pagó una redecilla y trató de atrapar a la carpa cosa que hizo, pero el pez hizo fuerza y rompió la redecilla.

"Qué cerca has estado" comentó el oso.

"Lo intentaré una vez más"

En su segundo intento finalmente tuvo más suerte y logró sacar el pez.

"¡Lo has hecho genial!" lo felicitó el dueño, un viejo zorro "Ten tu premio"

Y le entregó al muchacho una figurita al tiempo que devolvía la carpa al estanque.

Hiroyuki se lo entregó a Juuichi con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el oso por el contrario pareció confuso.

"Pero lo has ganado tú"

"Me hace ilusión entregártelo. Por favor, acéptalo"

Finalmente Juuichi aceptó el regalo.

"Qué tierno que tu hijo quiera ganar un premio para ti" comentó el feriante al verlos.

El oso pareció quedarse congelado por la impresión. Hiroyuki en cambió replicó:

"Él no es mi padre… Ni siquiera somos de la misma especie…"

"Lo siento, mi visión ya no es lo que era" se disculpó el anciano.

"Todos nos equivocamos. No pasa nada, ¿Verdad Juuichi?"

"Sí…"

A Juuichi debía afectarle mucho eso de que le confundieran con un adulto; desde lo ocurrido estaba mucho más serio de lo que era habitual en él. Hiroyuki quería sacar algún tema de conversación, pues cada vez se iba haciendo más y más tarde… en algún momento ambos tendrían que volver a casa y su ocasión para confesar sus sentimientos se perdería para siempre… pero los nervios le podían y no era capaz de decir nada inteligente. Finalmente, Juuichi le avisó de que los fuegos artificiales iban a empezar en poco rato, de modo que ambos decidieron ir a un sitio más elevado para verlos mejor. Al alejarse del festival el ambiente se volvió más oscuro y silencioso, y aún no habían empezado, de modo que Hiroyuki quiso comenzar una conversación:

"¿Por qué te ha molestado lo ocurrido en el juego de las carpas?"

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir, ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Cualquiera se habría molestado en una situación parecida.

"¿Es que a ti no te molesta que te haya confundido con un niño?" le respondió el oso.

El muchacho titubeó:

"Bueno, es que… como eres… grande siempre estás tan… serio pues la gente…"

Ante estas palabras Juuichi desvió la mirada e Hiroyuki supo que había vuelto a fastidiarla, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Nada le salía a derechas, tenía que arreglar aquel desastre:

"Pero está bien, yo sé que tienes más de una cara. Este verano… acuérdate lo bien que estuviste el día de la playa cuando partiste la sandía y fuiste muy amable conmigo prestándome tu jersey el día de la lluvia. Todas esas cosas juntas son las que me gustan de ti"

Dejó súbitamente de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ¿acaso se había confesado diciendo aquello? No, eran palabras muy ambiguas, realmente podían servir tanto de amistad como de amor, pero ¿De qué manera las interpretaría Juuichi?

"Gracias por intentar animarme" le dijo el oso.

No, aquello no había salido de la manera de la que Hiroyuki esperaba, tenía que volver a probar, pero esta vez debía ser más directo. Intentando que la voz no le temblase comenzó a hablar:

"Juuichi, yo… quería… he venido aquí para… confesa…. decirte…una cosa. Yo… yo…" el muchacho tragó aire y continuó "Me… me gustas…"

La cara de Hiroyuki estaba tan roja como la de un cangrejo.

"No hace falta que lo digas, para mí tú también eras muy buen amigo"

"¡NO!" exclamó el muchacho elevando la voz más de lo necesario "Quiero decir, de verdad. He pensado… que podíamos… nosotros… tener una cita"

Juuichi miró directamente a los ojos de Hiroyuki. Y dijo lentamente:

"Nishimura, sería mejor que te olvidases de esto. Creo que simplemente estás confundiendo tus sentimientos. Piensas que te gusto pero no es así"

La mente del muchacho estaba confundida, no esperaba que aquello fuera a suceder, no esperaba que aquello fuera un amor no correspondido. Tan pronto como pudo hablar respondió:

"No, si lo que temes es que esté confundido no lo estoy. Sé que me gustas"

La voz del muchacho sonó algo desafiante esta vez, razón por la cual el oso también elevó un poco la suya esta vez:

"Bien. En ese caso te diré que yo no siento lo mismo, no me veo capaz de salir contigo"

"Eso… eso ya suena diferente…"

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Hiroyuki, pero no sabía si eran de tristeza o de rabia. El muchacho comenzó además a perder fuerza y las piernas comenzaron a pesarle y casi cayó al suelo, pero Juuichi evitó que esto ocurriera.

"Debería llevarte a casa" le dijo el oso mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos, a lo que el muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

Dejando los fuegos artificiales atrás, Juuichi cargó con un emocionalmente roto Hiroyuki para llevarlo a casa.

Durante el camino ninguno dijo una palabra. Finalmente el oso dejó al muchacho en la puerta de la casa y se marchó. Hiroyuki se apresuró a entrar y encerrarse en su habitación. Fue entonces cuando la tristeza se apoderó de su mente y comenzó a llorar de verdad; todo, todo había salido mal. Sintió como si se hundiera en un mar de pensamientos negativos del que no podía salir, y no lo hizo.

 **Día 26**

Hiroyuki había pasado llorando y muy triste los dos días anteriores. El rechazo de Juuichi había hecho mella en su corazón. Casi no había salido de su habitación más que para las comidas, situaciones en la cual se esforzaba en dibujar una ligera sonrisa en el rostro para que sus abuelos no se preocuparan, pero ni aun así había logrado engañarlos; estos simplemente creyeron que su nieto había regañado con alguno de sus amigos, y que tarde o temprano lo arreglaría.

Después de la comida Hiroyuki se había vuelto a encerrar en su cuarto. El suelo estaba lleno de papeles, hojas donde había escrito deprimentes cartas y hecho tristes bocetos; tan deprimido estaba que ni se había dado cuenta de que (por fin) había encontrado dos actividades donde era bueno.

De nuevo trató de alejar su mente de lo ocurrido el festival… pero no podía. Se había prometido a sí mismo que confesaría sus sentimientos, y lo hizo, pero no tuvo la respuesta que esperaba, ¿Acaso era tan feo? ¿O era que Juuichi ya estaba enamorado de otra persona? Había tantas posibilidades… Recordó que Soutarou también iba a confesarse el día del festival, tal y como habían pactado el uno con el otro, ¿A él le habría sonreído la suerte o también había sido rechazado?

"Rechazado" solo con pensar en esa palabra ya comenzaban a saltársele las lágrimas.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, su abuela acudió a abrir, y, el corazón de Hiroyuki dio un vuelco cuando le llamaron porque la visita preguntaba por él… ¿Podía ser…? El muchacho se apresuró a salir del cuarto y bajar las escaleras, esperando ver a Juuichi en el vestíbulo de entrada… pero no era él.

"Shun" dijo Hiroyuki tratando de esconder su frustración, no quería tomarla con el lobito después de lo bueno que este había sido con él todo el verano.

"Hiroyuki, llevas dos días sin salir de casa. Eso no es bueno"

"Y que lo digas" añadió Kouya, que venía acompañando a Shun, llevaba a su espalda la funda con la guitarra.

"Escuchad chicos, estoy bien. Solo necesito tiempo"

"Kouya y yo vamos a las montañas a cantar canciones, vente con nosotros" rogó el lobito.

"Será divertido, Hiroyuki. ¡Anímate!"

"Pero…"

Finalmente, entre Kouya y Shun lograron convencer a Hiroyuki de acompañarlos… o a decir verdad se lo llevaron a rastras. En cualquier caso al poco tiempo los tres estaban en lo alto de las montañas. El husky y el lobito cantaban muy animados, pero lo cierto es que Hiroyuki no lo estaba pasando bien, todavía le duraba el dolor.

"Me estoy portando como un idiota" pensaba el muchacho para sí "Shun y Kouya no merecen que les haga esto…"

"¿Te pasó algo el día del festival?" preguntó entonces Shun mirándolo fijamente "Tatsuki nos contó que te vio con Juuichi, ¿Acaso discutiste con él?"

"No es eso" respondió el muchacho "Es complicado…"

Kouya lo miró y se imaginó lo que había sucedido.

"Es mejor que dejemos a Hiroyuki resolver por su cuenta" le dijo a Shun "Venga, Hiroyuki, esta yo sé que te la sabes"

Kouya comenzó a tocar entonces la misma canción que había tocado el día del campamento. Sí, Hiroyuki se la sabía bien, y desconocía que era lo que tenía la canción, pero le resultaba pegadiza, así que sin darse cuenta volvió a cantarla:

" _Ayer soñaba que no iba solo, aún sin rumbo y sin miedo alguno. Por el camino yo voy a encontrar a muchos amigos y ganas de viajar. Country Roads, debo seguir, por aquí, sin parar sé que algún día llegaré a la ciudad. Country Roads_ "

Cuando terminó de cantar Shun aplaudió con entusiasmo, y Kouya le sonrió amablemente. Poco después llegó Tatsuki el dragón, el cual había salido a dar un paseo después de trabajar y casualmente los encontró; él también se unió a la fiesta.

Era curioso, pero estar allí con Shun, Kouya y Tatsuki… durante un rato logró apartar la mente de lo ocurrido con Juuichi… pero al final se hizo tarde y era hora de volver a casa.

Lejos del calor que le brindaba la compañía de sus amigos, Hiroyuki comenzó a sentirse abatido de nuevo, la ola de pensamientos negativos volvía a arrastrarlo hacia dentro, y no podía hacer nada por mantenerse a flote, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera quería intentarlo.

* * *

 _Me tomé libertad creativa escribiendo el capítulo. La ruta donde sucede lo de las montañas es en la de Shun, una vez más combiné ambas rutas. También en el juego original jugaban a pescar globos con un anzuelo (en japonés Yoyo sukul), pero yo lo he sustituido por el de la pesca de carpas (kingyo sukul). El diálogo durante la confesión era un poco diferente._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, era algo triste, y a mí me dio mucha pena escribirlo; pero por otro lado es una de las cosas que hacen de la ruta de Juuichi mi favorita. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	11. Días 27-28

_Les traigo el penúltimo capítulo del fanfic. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día 27**

De nuevo, Hiroyuki se encontraba en el claro del bosque que tantas veces había soñado; era consciente de que se trataba de un sueño y quería despertar pues le dolía mucho el hecho de estar allí.

"Es solo un sueño" se repetía una y otra vez "¡Despierta!"

Pero no lo hizo, y pudo ver a Juuichi, que se acercaba hacia él; verlo lo ponía aún más triste. El oso lo abrazó con delicadeza, y a continuación acercó su rostro al del muchacho para besarlo.

"Pero me gustaría que fuera real" pensó Hiroyuki mientras dos lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Cuando el muchacho despertó tenía el rostro húmedo… ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir allí tan deprimido? Quería aparentar normalidad para no preocupar a sus abuelos ni a sus amigos y no lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tan súbitamente de unas vacaciones perfectas a aquel sentimiento de depresión?

"Tal vez lo mejor sería marcharse" pensó Hiroyuki.

Si les decía a sus abuelos que aún tenía deberes que hacer es muy probable que no les doliera su partida… pero en tal caso ¿Qué les diría a sus amigos? Shin lo había visto terminar su tarea, así que esa mentira no serviría con ellos… pero tampoco quería contarles la verdad…

El timbre sonó, su abuela acudió a abrir y llamó a Hiroyuki.

"Tu amigo Kouji está aquí"

Hiroyuki acudió con una sonrisa pintada en la cara. El perro lo observó durante unos segundos y luego le dijo con rostro serio:

"No hace falta que finjas, Hiroyuki. Sé que no eres feliz ahora mismo"

El muchacho borró la sonrisa y contestó educadamente:

"¿Te importaría que habláramos en mi cuarto? No quiero que mis abuelos nos oigan hablar de ese tema"

Kouji aceptó y se movieron al cuarto del muchacho.

"Sé lo ocurrido entre tú y Juuichi. Soutarou me contó lo de vuestra promesa, además no eres muy difícil de leer, Hiroyuki me di cuenta de cómo mirabas a Juuichi el día del campamento"

"Supongo que debería ser más discreto… ¿Entonces Soutarou y tú…?"

"Sí, estamos saliendo"

"Me alegro por vosotros"

En realidad sentía una gran envidia, al leoncito sí le había ido bien su confesión.

"Por favor, cuéntame lo ocurrido en el festival" rogó el perro.

Hiroyuki pensó durante un momento, no estaba seguro sobre si contárselo o no… pero si lo pensaba bien Kouji siempre había ayudado mucho, no solo a él sino al resto del grupo, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser contarle lo ocurrido? Aunque le doliera recordar lo ocurrido tenía que hacerlo…

Kouji escuchó con atención toda la historia, cuando llegó al final el perro murmuró:

"Puede que fuera por eso"

"¿Eso?" preguntó Hiroyuki con curiosidad "¿El qué?"

"Lo siento, no puedo contártelo. Prometí guardar el secreto" respondió severamente Kouji "Pero, ¿Sabes? He hablado con Juuichi antes de venir aquí y también parecía abatido. Con ese mal humor no sería raro que perdiera el torneo"

Hiroyuki casi se quedó sin respiración, ¡El torneo de judo era aquel día! El segundo día de sus vacaciones le había dicho a Juuichi que le gustaría ir a animarlo, y al final lo había olvidado completamente.

"Aún está por empezar. Si te das prisa igual puedes llegar a verlo"

"Gracias, Kouji" le dijo el muchacho afectuosamente antes de ponerse de pie y echar a correr.

Sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir, la casa de Tatsuki estaba a poca distancia de la suya.

"¡Tatsuki!" exclamó el muchacho cuando lo encontró en el patio Necesito que me lleves a Kazenari! ¡Por favor, es importante!"

"Es que no me viene bien…"

"¡Por favor!" insistió Hiroyuki "Sólo necesito que me lleves, puedo volver en autobús"

Finalmente el dragón aceptó y lo llevó.

Nada más llegar, Hiroyuki le dio las gracias a su amigo y salió de la caravana veloz como un rayo en dirección al Instituto de Kazenari, en cuyas instalaciones deportivas se celebraría el torneo; durante el camino tropezó un par de veces, pero se puso de pie y continuó corriendo. En la puerta, como si fuera una especie de perro guardián se encontraba Ten, el lobo amigo de Juuichi; el muchacho aún le tenía temor, pero tenía que ser fuerte y hablar con él si quería encontrar a Juuichi.

"Buenos días, Ten" lo saludó amablemente Hiroyuki.

"Buenas tardes" le devolvió el lobo el saludo mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada "¿He de suponer que estás aquí por Juuichi?"

"Así es"

"Lamento decepcionarte, pero lo cierto es que no creo que dure mucho. Estos últimos días sus entrenamientos han ido de capa caída, no sé si se ha pasado con la dieta o tiene algo en la cabeza que lo distrae"

Una punzada de culpabilidad recorrió el cuerpo de Hiroyuki, sabía que era, en parte, responsable de ello, Ten pareció leerlo, ya que se puso entre la puerta y el muchacho mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Entonces viniste a animar a Juuichi o molestarlo?" preguntó el lobo con voz afilada y autoritaria.

"A verlo, por supuesto" le contestó Hiroyuki con decisión mientras lo miraba a los ojos, desafiante, en aquel momento no le importaba que el otro fuera más grande y fuerte.

"Tus ojos no mienten…Adelante, es todo recto por el pasillo hasta llegar al fondo del todo. El torneo empezará en breves instantes"

Y el muchacho echó a correr en la dirección indicada.

Cuando llegó, vio las gradas llenas de miembros del club de judo, así como de las familias y amigos de los participantes. Los había de todas las clases y tamaños, pero no encontraba a Juuichi por ninguna parte; fue entonces cuando oyó una voz conocida:

"¡Hiroyuki!"

Se trataba de Shun.

"Shun, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a animar a Juuichi, ¿Tú también, verdad?"

"Sí, por eso mismo"

En aquel instante, llegó Ten.

"Señor Shun, el combate va a empezar pronto, sería mejor que no te levantaras de las gradas"

"¡No me llames "Señor"!" protestó el lobito "¡Me hace sentirme viejo!"

"¿Por qué le llamas "señor?" preguntó Hiroyuki con gran curiosidad.

El lobo grande se tomó a mal aquella pregunta.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a poner en duda las tradiciones de mi familia, quieres que te mate?!"

"¡Ten!" le gritó Shun "No trates así a Hiroyuki, encima que él me ayudó a prepararme para ser el Mikado"

"No lo sabía… mis disculpas Hiroyuki"

La cabeza del muchacho armó todo el puzle.

"Entonces vosotros sois familia…"

"Sí, Ten es mi primo" respondió Shun.

"Primo lejano, pero pertenezco a los Kudori" repuso Ten.

Súbitamente todos se callaron al ver que el combate de Juuichi iba a comenzar, su adversario era un Akita Inu casi tan grande como él; desde luego era mala suerte… y la cosa se puso peor, los movimientos del oso eran lentos, poco certeros y fáciles de predecir por su rival.

"No sé qué está haciendo" comentó Ten con un tono en la voz que indicaba decepción.

"Vamos, Juuichi" animó Shun, pero se perdió entre las voces de todos los presentes.

Hiroyuki sabía que no podía quedarse callado, había venido con el propósito de animar a Juuichi, había dicho a principio de verano que quería estar allí, y ahora que por fin estaba no podía permitir que lo sucedido en el festival le impidiese cumplir con su cometido. Se puso de pie y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡JUUICHI, ÁNIMO! ¡SÉ QUE PUEDES GANAR!"

Los ojos del oso se giraron rápidamente hacia su dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron. La cara de Juuichi reflejaba incredulidad, como si pensara que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada… pero luego reaccionó y comenzó a luchar contra su oponente. Con una gran maestría logró atraparlo en una llave y luego lo hizo caer limpiamente al suelo proclamándose vencedor.

"Menos mal" comentó Ten "Ese es el Juuichi que yo conozco"

Durante una pequeña pausa Hiroyuki se acercó a donde estaba su amigo secándose con unas toallas.

"Hiroyuki, de verdad has venido"

"Sí, te dije que quería venir a animarte"

Ambos quedaron un breve momento en silencio.

"Escucha, Juuichi, yo quería disculparme por… lo del festival. Fui muy infantil queriendo imponerte mis sentimientos sin pensar en los tuyos y luego echándome a llorar… no quiero decir que no me sigas gustando, simplemente que siento haberme comportado de forma incorrecta"

"Si alguien tiene que disculparse soy yo"

"Pero si tú no has hecho nada malo"

Pero el oso negó con la cabeza.

"Sí, me puse a la defensiva desde el principio. No estaba del todo seguro de mis sentimientos, quiero decir que se me hacía raro y creía que tú no estabas seguro y, bueno luego hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. El caso es que no tenía que haberme puesto tan en guardia"

Ambos se sonrieron, era maravilloso haber arreglado las cosas, pero los del club llamaron a Juuichi para otro combate.

"Reúnete fuera conmigo cuando termine este combate, ¿Vale?"

El siguiente contrincante era nada más y nada menos que Ten. El lobo y el oso se enzarzaron en un combate muy igualado, ya que eran más o menos del mismo tamaño e inigualables luchadores. Finalmente Ten se impuso y consiguió derribar a Juuichi.

"Me alegra que mi primo haya ganado" comentó Shun "Aunque a la vez me da pena que Juuichi haya perdido…"

"Pero ha luchado lo mejor que ha podido, eso ya es para estar orgulloso" le respondió Hiroyuki.

El muchacho se quedó un momento más para felicitar al lobo por su victoria, y después corrió a reunirse con Juuichi tal y como ambos habían acordado.

Juuichi lo condujo a un lugar apartado, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos.

"Hiroyuki, de verdad no sé cómo agradecerte que hayas venido hoy, yo…"

"Era lo menos que podía hacer"

"No, déjame terminar. Hay algo que no te conté en el festival"

El oso bajó la cabeza, fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo muy personal.

"En realidad lo tenía en la cabeza desde el día del campamento… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el asunto no tenía que ver contigo?"

El muchacho asintió.

"Pues no era verdad" admitió Juuichi "Yo comencé a sentir algo, pero… no era algo nuevo. Una vez tuve sentimientos por otra persona del mismo sexo"

Los ojos de Hiroyuki se abrieron de la sorpresa… ¿Acaso el oso lo había llevado allí para decirle que estaba enamorado de otra persona y por eso lo había rechazado el día del festival?

"Fue en el Instituto" continuó Juuichi "Era un chico del club de judo, siempre me había admirado y me pidió que le enseñara… ambos pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, fue entonces cuando me pidió ser más que amigos, pero yo dudaba y luego de algún modo la gente se enteró…"

Juuichi enmudeció, aquel recuerdo le causaba algo de dolor.

A pesar de que Hiroyuki deseaba saber más, no quería ver a su amigo pasarlo mal, así que estaba a punto de decirle que si no quería no tenía que contarlo, cuando el osos continuó:

"Comenzaron a acosarlo, escribían insultos en su mesa, lo golpeaban y lanzaban rumores sobre él… al final se cambió de escuela. No nos volvimos a ver"

El muchacho se había quedado mudo ante la crudeza de la historia, desde luego el tema era terrible de por sí, pero oír el testimonio de uno (aun indirectamente) era peor.

"No fui capaz de defenderlo, soy débil. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué te rechacé en el festival?" preguntó Juuichi sujetándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Lo entiendo, pero… eso no significa que esté de acuerdo" respondió Hiroyuki sin apartar la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que he visto cómo eres este verano. Ayudaste a nuestros amigos cuando tenían problemas, como por ejemplo a Soutarou, y fuiste muy amable con todos… y eres fuerte, no solo de fuerza física, también tienes un espíritu fuerte. Yo lo sé"

En la voz del muchacho no había atisbo de duda alguna, estaba hablando de corazón.

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

"Gracias, Nishimura" le dijo el oso, y en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una pequeña sonrisa "¿Sabes? Cuando me animaste antes mi corazón comenzó a latir, y ahora que te he oído a hablar con sinceridad me dolía por una razón desconocida… y creo que ya sé lo que me pasa… Yo también te quiero, Hiroyuki"

Al oír estas palabras, los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas, pero eran de alegría; el oso se las limpió delicadamente y luego lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

Fue un beso un poco torpe, pero muy especial.

"Juuichi…" murmuró el muchacho cuando el oso lo soltó "Por favor, dime que no es un sueño"

"No es un sueño" le respondió el oso abrazándolo.

Allí permanecieron un buen rato besándose y disfrutando de la compañía del otro; antes de que se dieran cuenta comenzaba a anochecer. Hiroyuki no quería volver a casa, quería quedarse más tiempo con Juuichi, pero sus abuelos se preocuparían si no volvía.

"Nishimura, me gustaría preguntarte algo. ¿Querrías pasar lo que queda de verano conmigo?"

El muchacho sonrió, una sonrisa algo pícara.

"Con una condición: Que me llames por mi nombre, si vamos a ser más que amigos es lo justo, ¿No?"

Juuichi asintió, y ambos acordaron verse al día siguiente. Antes de volver a su casa, Hiroyuki lo besó por última vez.

 **Día 28**

Lo sucedido el día anterior aún permanecía en la memoria de Hiroyuki. Juuichi por fin había correspondido sus sentimientos, y por si aquello fuera poco, lo había besado… no tenía palabras para describir la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento; y aunque sólo le quedaban unos pocos días de vacaciones pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo, comenzando por aquel día, donde ambos habían decidido tener su primera cita.

Después de asegurarse de estar bien aseado, peinado y vestido, el muchacho salió de casa. Juuichi lo estaba esperando.

"¿Qué te apetece hacer?" le preguntó el oso.

"No había pensado nada especial…"

"En ese caso… en las montañas hay un lugar cerca de un lago con unas vistas muy bonitas. Igual te apetece ir a verlo"

"Suena muy apetecible"

De modo que ambos se dirigieron hacia las montañas en busca del lugar. Caminaron durante un buen rato hasta que, finalmente lo encontraron.

Era una gran llanura con una hierba verde, en medio había un precioso lago que reflejaba el azul del cielo y al fondo se veían montañas.

"¡Es precioso!" exclamó Hiroyuki al contemplar el paisaje.

"Lo sé" contestó el oso "Es una pena no haber podido venir antes. Me habría gustado, pero estuve liado con el club de judo… ha hecho que el tiempo juntos sea más corto…"

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se dio la vuelta con algo de vergüenza.

"¡Olvídalo!" se apresuró a decir.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" replicó el muchacho con una sonrisa algo gamberra.

Juuichi lo agarró, no de forma violenta, más bien juguetona, el problema era que era mucho más grande y fuerte, e involuntariamente aplastaba al muchacho.

"Vale, vale. Lo olvido, lo olvido" dijo rápidamente el muchacho y el oso lo soltó.

"Te parecías a Torahiko. Pero, me gustas más cuando simplemente eres tú mismo"

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del muchacho, no se conocía lo suficiente como para definirse de una manera u otra.

"¿Y cómo soy yo mismo?"

El oso miraba todo el rato hacia otro lado para evitar que su cita pudiera ver el enrojecimiento de su rostro, eventualmente hasta llegó a darle la espalda.

"Pues eres sincero, piensas siempre en los demás antes que en ti mismo… y cuando tropiezas te levantas"

Al oír estas palabras Hiroyuki se sintió muy feliz, le agradaba que el otro viera más allá de como otras personas lo veían habitualmente: torpe e indeciso.

"Gracias, Juuichi"

El muchacho apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Juuichi y cerró los ojos.

Ninguno dijo una palabra durante un rato, era un silencio del tipo "no hace falta decir nada" Un papel voló del bolsillo de Hiroyuki. El muchacho iba a agacharse para recogerlo, pero el oso lo atrapó antes; se trataba de un dibujo a lápiz de Juuichi.

"Hiroyuki, ¿Este dibujo lo has hecho tú?"

"Sí, por favor no te enfades. Es que anoche estaba tan feliz que no pude evitar dibujarte"

"¿Qué dices? Claro que no me enfado. Es impresionante"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó el muchacho, que no podía creerlo.

"Sí, de verdad tienes un don para el dibujo"

En ese momento Hiroyuki se dio cuenta por fin de que había encontrado algo que se le daba bien.

El tiempo pasaba sin que fueran conscientes. Ambos estaban sentados en la hierba contemplando el paisaje. Hiroyuki tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Juuichi y una expresión de inmensa felicidad en el rostro. Fue en aquel instante en el que el oso repitió el movimiento que había usado el día anterior y atrajo hacia sí al muchacho para besarlo… pero al contrario del día anterior aquel beso fue mucho más apasionado… y Juuichi también parecía responder mucho mejor.

"Escucha, Hiroyuki. No te presionaré si no te apetece pero, ¿te gustaría… aquí y ahora?"

"Estoy un poco nervioso…" respondió el muchacho, pero al darse cuenta de que tan siquiera era una respuesta añadió con rapidez "Pero sí, quiero hacerlo contigo"

Y el oso lo besó con pasión de nuevo mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo del muchacho.

"Juuichi, no hace falta que vayas tan deprisa. No voy a cambiar de opinión"

"Entendido"

Esta vez Juuichi fue más lentamente y sus manos se introdujeron dentro de la camiseta de Hiroyuki, acariciando suavemente la piel del muchacho, que hizo lo mismo rozando con afecto y suavidad el pelaje del oso… ¡Era tan suave como un osito de peluche! (Pero claro, no podía decirle eso a la cara) Con suavidad el oso lo tumbó sobre la hierba mientras aumentaba gradualmente la velocidad de los besos y caricias.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente, ¿No?" le preguntó juguetonamente Hiroyuki mientras se quitaba su camiseta de manera algo torpe.

"Sí, lo fue"

Cuando las ropas se fueron ambos cuerpos podían sentirse al máximo, el simple roce entre ambos era como un fuego ardiente, una llamarada de pasión. Después de un beso francés largo y muy excitante ambos supieron que había llegado el momento… fue entonces cuando Hiroyuki se acordó de algo.

"No traje lubricante"

Por supuesto no se había planteado que durante la cita la cosa llegara tan lejos.

"Yo sí he traído. Está en el bolsillo de mis pantalones"

"¿Y puedo preguntar de donde lo has sacado?"

El oso dudó un momento pero finalmente respondió.

"Me lo dio Tatsuki"

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Le contaste que tú y yo…?"

"¡No! Simplemente le conté que me gustaba mucho alguien y él me lo dejó… tal vez notó algo el día del festival. Algunas veces eres muy fácil de leer… pero esa es otra de las cosas que me gustan de ti"

"Calla y dame un beso, anda"

Mientras besaba a Hiroyuki, Juuichi aplicó una dosis de lubricante en la entrada del muchacho y puso otra en su virilidad. Pero todavía no entró, antes quiso prepararlo un poco más… él era muy grande, y no quería lastimarlo.

"Intenta relajarte, por favor"

Cuando la entrada de Hiroyuki estuvo lista, Juuichi comenzó a introducir lenta y suavemente su virilidad en su interior.

"Duele un poco"

"¿Seguro que está bien, Hiroyuki? Si quieres podemos dejarlo"

"¡No!" exclamó el muchacho con algo de temor "No puedes dejarlo a la mitad. Estoy bien, te lo prometo"

"Para ser sincero realmente quiero estar dentro de ti"

Cuando estuvo dentro, el muchacho dejó escapar un ruido de dolor, lo cierto es que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista (y vaya si ya lo era) pero lo deseaba de verdad. Juuichi comenzó a moverse.

"Juuichi…" gimió el muchacho mientras las embestidas del oso aumentaban de velocidad, A modo de respuesta lo besó dulcemente.

Hiroyuki se agarró con firmeza a la espalda del oso mientras lo abrazaba con las piernas, intentando estar lo más unido a él que pudiera… llegó un momento que ambos perdieron la noción del espacio, no existía nada más en el universo que el otro…

"Hiroyuki, voy… ¿Está bien si…?"

"Sí, está bien. No me importa si lo haces en mí"

"Hagámoslo juntos, es lo justo"

De modo que el oso haciendo uso de todo su control se contuvo durante un momento, el cual aprovechó para tomar el miembro del muchacho y masturbarlo mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Sin poder aguantar más, ambos llegaron al clímax.

Ambos separaron sus cuerpos, mientras se tumbaban en la hierba jadeantes boca arriba, aún desnudos y empapados en sudor.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento decidieron darse un pequeño baño en el río para limpiar sus cuerpos. Finalmente ambos se pusieron de nuevo sus ropas y decidieron relajarse.

Abrazado a Juuichi, Hiroyuki cerró los ojos y pronto se quedó dormido.

"Hiroyuki, despierta" lo llamó el oso poco después.

Cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos ya era de noche, estaba en casa de sus abuelos, en su habitación.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" preguntó Hiroyuki, que no recordaba haber llegado hasta allí.

"¿Tú que crees? Te traje yo" le respondió Juuichi "No es la primera vez que lo hago. Estabas tan dormido que no quise despertarte"

"No quería causar molestia alguna"

"No lo fue, no te preocupes. Lo hice porque quería"

El muchacho sonrió y luego preguntó:

"¿Mañana a donde me vas a llevar?"

"El caso es que Shin nos invitó a todos a su casa. Al parecer quiere que comamos todos juntos… pero si no quieres ir…"

"No, no" interrumpió el muchacho "Me encantaría ir, además estará bien ver al resto… estoy seguro que no he mostrado una actitud demasiado buena los días anteriores"

Prefería no pensar en ello para no sentirse culpable, pero seguro que los había preocupado estando tan cabizbajo.

"Entonces perfecto" sentenció el oso.

Ambos se despidieron, y Juuichi volvió a su casa.

* * *

 _Lamento haber quitado la primera escena de sexo (en el juego original hay dos) y modificado la segunda. Es que no me gusta demasiado el como aparecen descritas en el juego y quería modificarlas para hacerlas menos explícitas y más románticas._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el próximo el final._


	12. Días 29-31

_Al final pude aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenía esta semana para terminar mi fanfic. A continuación les dejo con el último capítulo. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Día 29**

La casa de Shin seguía siendo tan grande como la recordaba Hiroyuki. El gato los había invitado de vez en cuando a merendar cuando eran más pequeños… pero para sus amigos Torahiko y Kounosuke y para él explorar aquella enorme mansión era como un juego, eso y ver hasta donde podían llegar sin que Shin se enfadara y comenzara a gritarles. Pero ahora ya eran mayores y sabrían comportarse.

Hacía tan bueno aquel día, que Shin había decidido que la comida sería en el exterior. El patio era casi tan extenso como los grandes jardines de los cuentos de hadas, y enormes setos y bellas plantas crecían en aquel lugar.

Cuando Hiroyuki llegó estaban todos allí, a excepción de Kounosuke, por supuesto. El tanuki llegó más tarde, como era habitual en él; ya nadie del grupo se preocupó de reprocharle su falta de puntualidad.

Para la reunión, Shin había comprado un pescado de primera calidad, de esos que rara vez se encuentran en los mercados, y que valía casi tanto como un ojo de la cara… aunque para su familia forrada era un lujo que podía permitirse a menudo.

Hiroyuki se sentó en la mesa entre Shun y Soutarou esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

"Me alegra verte de tan buen humor, Hiroyuki" comentó el lobito sonriente.

"Gracias, Shun" respondió el muchacho frotando su cabeza afectuosamente.

Kounosuke había llevado con él su cámara de fotos, y durante bastante rato estuvo haciendo fotos a todos. Torahiko se divertía estropeándoselas, por ejemplo poniéndose en medio mientras ponía muecas. Aquello causaba las risas de los presentes.

El mayordomo de la familia de Shin les trajo la comida, la cual estaba para chuparse los dedos. Un manjar como aquel no se comía a menudo, así que Hiroyuki trató de masticarlo y saborearlo todo lo que pudo antes de tragárselo, aunque aquello provocó que se quedara rezagado, y cuando les sirvieron el postre, un deliciosa tarta de frutas silvestres, aún le quedaba la mitad del pescado que comer.

Después de la comida se sentaron todos a descansar.

Era una sensación maravillosa el estar allí todos juntos, como si fueran los viejos tiempos… lamentablemente aquello terminaría pronto, en apenas unas horas, pues las vacaciones de verano habían prácticamente acabado y él tendría que volver a Tokio.

No, no podía ponerse a pensar en eso, debía aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que le quedaba, así que cuando Tatsuki preguntó quién se apuntaba a jugar a atrapar la pelota Hiroyuki no se lo pensó dos veces.

Kounosuke mientras tanto seguía haciendo fotos con su cámara; y Kouya se había sentado con Shin, el cual no podía hacer ejercicio debido al asma, para charlar con él y hacerle compañía.

Las risas del juego llenaban el ambiente y hacían que las horas pasasen muy rápido.

En un momento que estuvieron prácticamente solos, Kouji llamó la atención de Hiroyuki para preguntarle si todo estaba bien entré él y Juuichi.

"Sí, todo se ha arreglado gracias a ti" le dijo el muchacho "Te lo agradezco mucho, Kouji"

Entonces, el muchacho se sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel.

"Me daba corte entregártelo delante de todos, pero hice esto para ti"

En el folio salía un retrato a lápiz con todo detalle de Kouji.

"Hiroyuki, es impresionante… ¿Has pensado estudiar bellas artes? Podrías tener futuro como artista"

"No, la verdad es que no"

"Plantéatelo, vas a terminar el Instituto en un año. ¿Verdad?"

Kouji estaba en lo cierto, a Hiroyuki no le quedaba prácticamente nada para graduarse y, si todo iba bien ir a la Universidad; tenía que empezar a plantearse su futuro… pero por el momento se centraría en volver a la reunión.

La fiesta se alargó mucho más de lo que ellos habían esperado, casi hasta la hora de cenar. Habían jugado al _frisbie_ y también al escondite como cuando eran más pequeños.

Cuando iba a irse, Juuichi lo retuvo y, cuando estaba seguro de que nadie les veía le dio a Hiroyuki un beso.

"Entonces mañana… ¿Tenemos…otra cita?" preguntó el oso con nerviosismo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser romántico y le costaba muchísimo.

"Definitivamente" respondió el muchacho.

"Te pasaré a buscar cuando termine con el club de Judo, ¿vale?"

Juuichi le dio otro beso, pero esta vez Torahiko los vio; aunque le dolía, el tigre estaba feliz por ambos, así que se esforzó en aparentar normalidad.

"¡Id a una habitación!" les dijo.

El oso apretó los puños, pero esta vez no le hizo ninguna llave de judo al tigre.

"¿No te importa si acompaño a Hiroyuki a casa?" le preguntó Torahiko, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza.

"Si Hiroyuki quiere…" se limitó a decir el oso.

"Sí, está bien" respondió el muchacho "Nos vemos mañana entonces"

Hiroyuki acompañado de Torahiko caminaban en dirección a casa del muchacho.

"¿Entonces eso significa que vosotros dos…?"

"Sí, estamos saliendo"

Ser sincero y directo era lo mejor en aquel caso.

"Supongo que debería darme por vencido. Tienes que ser feliz, ¿Vale, Hiroyuki? Más le vale a Juuichi tener cuidado de tratarte bien si no quiere que el gran Torahiko Ooshima se enfade"

E Hiroyuki sonrió, era estupendo ver que su amigo se lo había tomado bien.

 **Día 30**

Hiroyuki tenía algo importante que hablar con su abuelo aquel día.

"Abuelo, si tienes tiempo necesito hablar contigo"

"Siempre tengo tiempo para hablar con mi nieto. ¿Qué necesitas?"

El muchacho se tensó.

"Yo… quería saber qué opinas si te digo que me quiero estudiar la carrera de arte"

Su abuelo no contestó nada, simplemente lo miró muy seriamente. Aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

"Es que sé que mi madre va a estar en contra, pero llevaba mucho tiempo buscando algo que se me diera bien, y por fin lo he encontrado" continuó Hiroyuki, y le entregó a su abuelo un dibujo de la habitación.

El anciano miró con atención y detenimiento el dibujo. Cuando terminó, miró directamente a los ojos de su nieto y dijo:

"No importa lo que tu madre diga, tampoco que se te dé bien. La única pregunta que quiero hacerte es… ¿El arte te gusta de verdad?

"Sí, claro que sí abuelo" respondió con decisión el muchacho.

"Pues entonces deberías estudiar bellas artes. Lo único que debes perseguir en la vida es tu felicidad, no importa que los demás hablen mal de ti. Si quieres yo mismo te puedo pasar información sobre universidades con esa carrera"

Hiroyuki sonrió.

"Si, me encantaría"

Se alegraba muchísimo de haber hablado con su abuelo.

Por la tarde, Juuichi fue a buscar al muchacho. Ambos pasaron buena parte de la tarde a las afueras del pueblo, alejados en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Fue entonces cuando el oso le hizo una pregunta:

"Hiroyuki, ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?"

El muchacho pensó si contarle a Juuichi o no sobre lo de la escuela de arte; por supuesto que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contárselo, pero le preocupaba que se opusiera a ello como se opondría su madre cuando se lo contara; así que decidió evitar responder a la pregunta directamente.

"Supongo que debería acabar el Instituto antes de volver el año que viene, ¿No?"

"Si quieres volver antes me gustaría" le dijo el oso, y el muchacho se imaginó que a continuación venía un pero, y efectivamente, lo hizo "Pero si quieres hacer algo deberías darle prioridad a eso, tu felicidad es lo más importante, no lo olvides"

Finalmente Hiroyuki decidió contarle la verdad.

"Hay algo que quiero hacer. Mi abuelo me habló de escuelas de arte… me gustaría apuntarme a alguna de ellas. He descubierto que el arte me gusta de verdad, y realmente quiero dedicarme a ello"

"¡Me parece fantástico! Quiero decir, realmente tienes talento para ello"

El muchacho, que estaba inseguro de cómo iba a responder lo abrazó emocionado.

"Me alegro de que me apoyes… ¿Oye, y tú que quieres ser? ¿No has pensado que igual podrías… venir a la Universidad, conmigo?"

La idea le encantaba, pero el oso negó con la cabeza.

"No, yo el año que viene quiero presentarme para… puede que esto te suene raro, pero me gustaría trabajar en Kazenari de bombero"

"Es genial… es solo que… no vamos a poder estar juntos"

Era algo triste, pero era cierto. Ambos tenían sus propios planes para el futuro, su relación era un fino hilo, que al más leve tirón podría romperse. Pero Juuichi tuvo unas palabras de consuelo:

"Haremos que funcione de alguna manera. Ya lo verás"

Más tarde, ambos decidieron ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas; aquella era otra de las cosas que el muchacho agradecía del Japón rural, en Tokio era imposible ver una sola estrella con toda la contaminación lumínica de farolas, edificios, carteles luminosos…

Ambos se tumbaron en la hierba y comenzaron a ver aquella lluvia de estrellas… era mágico, era maravilloso.

"Me pregunto si pidiéndole una estrella fugaz podría desear que Juuichi y yo pudiéramos estar juntos…"

Pero era una tontería, ni las estrellas fugaces ni soplar las velas de un pastel ni las fuentes de los deseos eran reales… eran ellos dos quienes tendrían que lograr de algún modo u otro que su relación durara, no iba a ser fácil, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

 **Día 31**

Hiroyuki se despertó pronto aquel día, sintiendo un gran dolor en el corazón. Su vuelta a Tokio estaba a unas pocas horas de llegar.

Había hecho las maletas el día anterior, así que no tenía que preocuparse en ese aspecto.

En el desayuno estuvo ausente, y, cuando terminó subió a su habitación esperando la hora en la que tenía que coger el bus; tenía su billete de vuelta bien guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta, y el muchacho corrió a abrir. Era Juuichi.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" preguntó Hiroyuki, que no esperaba verlo hasta la despedida.

"Quería… quería pasar más tiempo contigo de lo que me fuera posible…" contestó Juuichi mirando hacia otro lado para disimular su vergüenza "No molesto, ¿Verdad?"

"No, en absoluto. Me alegro mucho de que estés aquí"

Cuando llegó la hora de dirigirse hacia la estación de autobús, el muchacho tuvo que despedirse de sus abuelos. Su abuela no podía dejar de llorar, mojando su arrugado rostro de lágrimas.

"Tienes que volver a visitarnos, Hiro. Tú sabes que estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí" le dijo su abuela.

"Ya lo sé, abuelita"

Su abuelo le estrechó educadamente la mano.

"Me informaré sobre esa carrera, abuelo" le dijo el muchacho.

Su abuelo asintió.

Con un último adiós, Hiroyuki se marchó acompañado de Juuichi.

En el camino, el muchacho tomó la mano del oso, que no dijo nada al respecto; al parecer a él también le agradaba aquella muestra de afecto.

"¿Entonces, te alegras de haber venido a Minasato?" preguntó Juuichi.

"Claro que sí" respondió Hiroyuki con decisión "He vuelto a ver a todos, he conocido a Soutarou, he descubierto mi vocación y lo más importante, me he enamorado de ti…"

"Nuestra relación funcionará"

"Lo sé"

Al llegar cerca de la estación el resto del grupo ya estaban allí. El muchacho y el oso separaron sus manos. No les importaba que el resto del grupo los viera, a aquellas alturas ya se habrían enterado de su relación, era únicamente que preferían guardarse aquellas muestras de afecto para su intimidad.

"¡Hiroyuki!" lo exclamó Torahiko "¡Por fin llegas! Creía que llegarías justo para tomar el autobús y no te daría tiempo a despedirte"

"Eso nunca" le respondió Hiroyuki sonriente.

"¡Me alegro!" intervino Kounosuke "Si no… ¿Para qué me he levantado hoy tan temprano? Para que luego digáis que siempre llego tarde"

"Estadísticamente tenía que ocurrir" replicó el tigre, lo que causó la protesta del tanuki y la risa de todos los presentes.

Kouji llamó la atención de Hiroyuki.

"¿Todo bien entonces?" preguntó.

"Sí, todo bien. Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí"

"Para eso están los amigos. Espero que sepas como se mantiene una relación a distancia: trata de estar en contacto, aunque no lo parezca Juuichi es un chico popular"

"Vale"

Soutarou los interrumpió, al parecer tenía muchas ganas de despedirse de Hiroyuki.

"Me ha encantado conocerte" dijo el leoncito "Te escribiré, ¿Vale?"

"Yo también a ti"

Hiroyuki también se despidió de Tatsuki. Shin que estaba cerca de ellos dijo:

"Espero que esta vez no se te olvide mantener el contacto con nosotros"

"No te preocupes por eso, Shin. Y yo también te echaré de menos"

Y el gato sonrió.

Justo en aquel momento, alguien tiró de la manga de la camisa de Hiroyuki, se trataba de Kouya:

"Creo que me vas a tener que ayudar con esto"

A su lado se encontraba Shun. El lobito hacía tanto esfuerzo por no llorar que parecía que iba a explotar.

"Le prometí a mi primo que iba a ser fuerte y no iba a llorar" dijo Shun entre sollozos.

"Venga, ya eres casi un hombrecito" le dijo afectuosamente Kouya.

"Sí, lo sé" respondió el lobito, y se dirigió a Hiroyuki "¿Me prometes que volverás?"

"Sí, lo prometo"

"¿Con el meñique?"

"Con el meñique"

Ambos entrelazaron sus dedos meñiques en señal de que había realizado su promesa.

"Ahora tienes que volver. Si rompes una promesa del meñique pierdes a tu amigo" le advirtió Shun "Ah, y mi primo Ten me ha pedido que te diga adiós de su parte"

"¡Eso no! Volveré, y dile gracias a tu primo de mi parte"

A continuación Hiroyuki se dirigió a Kouya.

"Cuídate, ¿Vale?"

"Tú igual"

Cuando iba a despedirse de Kounosuke, el tanuki le entregó al muchacho lo que parecía un álbum de fotos.

"Es un recuerdo para que no olvides este verano" le informó el tanuki "Juuichi me ayudó a terminarlo"

"Muchas gracias a los dos" agradeció el muchacho.

"Y cuando vuelvas me tienes que contar todo de la ciudad" añadió Kounosuke "Me pegaré a ti como una lapa la próxima vez hasta que me lo cuentes todo"

"¡No le digas eso o no volverá!" exclamó en broma Torahiko.

"Pues me pegaré a él con moderación"

El autobús llegó en aquel momento, pero Hiroyuki esperó un momento para despedirse de Juuichi; fue entonces cuando el oso se quitó su jersey y se lo entregó al muchacho.

"Cuando llegues a Tokio hará frío. Deberías llevarte esto, vuelve aquí a devolvérmelo, ¿Vale?"

"Sí"

Ambos se dieron un abrazo, y el oso le susurró:

"Te amo, Hiroyuki. Más que a nada en el mundo"

"Yo también te amo, Juuichi"

Y el muchacho le dio un pequeño y disimulado beso en la mejilla.

El muchacho subió al autobús y pronto la vista de sus amigos y el pueblo se desvaneció en la distancia. Poco a poco el paisaje se iba volviendo menos verde y más urbano, se alejaba del Japón rural para regresar una vez más al Japón urbano.

El muchacho decidió abrir el álbum, y encontró un montón de fotografías hechas por Kounosuke; algunas eran de Minasato, otras eran de naturaleza, y otras eran del grupo los días de la playa, del campamento o de la fiesta en casa de Shin… pero una en concreto llamó la atención del muchacho,

Hiroyuki sonrió.

"Volveré" fue lo último que murmuró, mientras el autobús llegaba a la gran ciudad de Tokio.

* * *

 _Bueno, y se acabó._

 _Aclarar que todo lo relativo a lo del futuro de Hiroyuki como artista y la fiesta en casa de Shin es inventado, no está en la ruta de Juuichi._

 _Este fanfic me ha llevado mucho más tiempo del que yo esperaba, pero estoy muy orgulloso del resultado._ _Me gustaría volver a escribir sobre Morenatsu en un futuro no muy lejano, pero eso ya se verá._

 _Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que hayan leído esta historia de principio a fin._

 _Si quieren dejen review, y espero volver a verlos en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
